Back where I belong
by the gentle lamb
Summary: After giving Renesmee up sixteen years ago, to protect her from the dangers of the Volturi, the Cullens find her in a foster system & bring her home... The problem? How does she get to know the family she never knew and the world unknown to her? What happens when she discovers the secrets her family is trying to keep locked in the dark? Normal pairings. A story of a family's love
1. Chapter 1

_The idea came out of no where so, I'll write the first chapter and if interest generates I'll take it from there. There are plenty of stories written out there about adoption involving the canons, however, what was to happen if Edward and Bella gave up Renesmee, because of the Volturi, and sixteen years later she locates her in the foster system and take her home?(Yes the pairings, powers are the same. Nessie will learn of her family as S.M wrote.)  
>Nessie never understood why she could understand people's thoughts, or be safe in situations that ordinarily should have killed her; not to mention that food wasn't something she enjoyed as much as others. No wonder no one wanted her….<br>Yes I know, I know I gave her Edwards' power and Bella's it is creative writing after all; as always if you like it tell me, thoughts/ opinions are welcome please read & review._

**Renesmee's POV**

A freak, an outcast, an unloved being. A beautiful silhouette which hides the pain of feeling abandoned and unwanted. I have lived in the foster system all of my life, bouncing from family to family, changing them as often as I do my clothes. I am not an uneducated person; I know that once you get to be my age, the chances of adoption are not likely. The easiest way to make peace with it is to accept it and move on. It doesn't stop me from wondering though who my family is: if my mother has the same waist length creamy brown curls I have, the golden eyes which change with the sun; if they like music, possibly even sharing my attraction to the piano. Most of all, I wonder if they have ever felt out of step. I don't tell anyone this, but I hear people's thoughts. Okay, I know what you're thinking, I'm a quack and I need to be institutionalized, and for that I cannot blame you, but nevertheless it's true.

"Renesmee," comes a call from outside my door. Oddly, it sounded like Mrs. Wells, my adoption counselor. I internally rolled my eyes, knowing that it was going to be one of her, "Don't give up," speeches.  
>"Yes Ma'am?" I sat up on my bed, straightening my hair as best I could.<br>"May I come in dear; I'd like to talk to you as soon as possible?" I felt my brows turned inwardly, an unexpected reaction.  
>"Ah, yes, I suppose." She enters the room with a face that was unreadable, this is not going to be good, I feel it already.<br>"How are you Ness?" (I didn't always like the nickname but every time someone calls me by it, my heart beats a little quicker.  
>"I'm good, no complaints really." Which was the farthest from the truth but I was never really much of a whiner, no one likes them.<br>"I'm glad to hear that, you never do. I wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind coming down to the office with me. There is a woman here that is asking to meet you."  
>"Meet me? For what?"<br>"I don't know dear. All I know is that she came in and specifically asked for you."

"I haven't met with any adults for anything in years, why me?"  
>"Don't be alarmed dear, she is quite stunning and she seems nice." My mind was going about a million miles an hour I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. All I kept thinking was it's either a social worker to put me in another home or a terrible parent that just wants a slave to run the house.<p>

"You said that it was just one woman?"  
>"Yes, and she wasn't dressed in business attire, she didn't give the impression she was someone "official if you will." I exhaled and rose from the bed, feeling self conscience.<br>"Do I look okay?" I asked, looking down at my dark blue skinny jeans and I simple white top.  
>"You look fine," She took my hand, and we began walking to the office.<p>

**~Ten minutes later~**

Mrs. Wells opened the door and revealed a very slender backed woman with long, dark brown hair. She turned around upon hearing the door and I was stood toe to toe with a very beautiful woman. She extended her hand with a soft smile and spoke a greeting which sounded more like a song,

"Hello Renesmee, I'm Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you."

_Okay, there's chapter one hope you enjoyed it. Will continue writing over the next few days to get more up. Please R&R  
>-The Gentle Lamb<em> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank- you to everyone who has shown interest thus far, as promised I will continue and see where this ends up I am going to keep the entire story in Renesmee's POV, I didn't intend this at the beginning but I think it is the best idea. So as always, if you like it tell me, onto Ch. 2!_

_"Hello Renesmee, I'm Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you."…_

Mrs. Wells was telling me the truth when she said that the woman, Bella, is very beautiful. I shook her hand and it felt like I was touching velvet concrete. Her hand, several degrees colder than my own, wrapped around it delicately.  
>"Mrs. Wells may I have a few minutes alone to talk to her, would that be allowed?" Her voice filled the air, a delicate, smooth sound. I turned my head to Mrs. Wells, who seemed unsure of what to do or say.<br>"Well, I suppose that wouldn't be a problem, I shall just wait outside." She stepped out of the room, and Bella gestured to the two seats that were in front of the desk. I sat, staring at the folded hands in my lap.  
>"Mrs…? I'm sorry; I wasn't given your last name." I couldn't shake the awkward feeling and I hoped that starting a conversation would help.<br>"Cullen, Isabella Cullen. But I prefer Bella."  
>"Bella, may I ask why you are here? Mrs. Wells said that you specifically asked for me; were you looking for someone my age?"<br>"No, Renesmee, I was looking for you."  
>"Look Mrs. Cullen, I hate to tell you, you're wasting your time. I'm in the system for a reason. I'm nothing special and you would be better off getting someone much younger."<br>"Well, I would like a chance to see that for myself. I know we just met, but I would like to adopt you, if you say that that is okay." 

_**Five days later**_

__I gave Mrs. Wells my email address and hugged her for the last time.  
>"Stay safe Ness, and please keep in touch. Remember, it is okay to be happy, so be it." She led me to the door and handed me my suitcase, the black duffle bag held the only possessions that belonged to me. Stepping outside, I saw Bella standing in front of a silver Volvo with a warm smile. She walked up to me and reached for the bag, "Let me get that for you,"<br>"No- No thank you I have it."  
>"Are you hungry? I was thinking maybe you and I could go and get some lunch with your family. I mean the family; I hope you come to think of them as such."<br>"Would it be okay if maybe just you and I went just this time." She opened the door for me and I got in the car hoping that I hadn't offended her. She got in and started the ignition.  
>"Bella, I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry."<br>"You haven't offended me in anyway sweetheart. I can only imagine what's going through your head, you must be very overwhelmed."  
>"That's putting it lightly, maybe we could talk about that sometime." The drive to the restaurant went smoothly, we talked about minor things. What I like to eat, fashion, things like that. I wish those were the only things we talked about, but lunch brought about deeper conversation. <p>

"I think I'd just like a salad, I'm not very hungry." That much wasn't a lie. It bothered me that some random beauty wanted to adopt me and yet I wasn't bothered by it.  
>"I'd like the same please, and take your time with those orders." From what she said to the waiter, I could tell that she wasn't trying to rush our time which made me feel special for the first time in a long time, maybe even forever.<br>"How long have you been in the system Renesmee? What do you like to be called, I'm sorry."  
>"The people in the home would call me Nessie, it bothered me for awhile but something about it felt right, Bella." <p>

I had to admit that calling her by her first name felt so formal and disconnected, but I figured we'd get past that.  
>"But, I've been in the system from what I've been told all of my life, it's the only life I've known. It hurt, well hurts though, to think that my biological family wanted nothing to do with me. I mean I wasn't old enough to do something so terrible for them to have forgotten me." I felt a twinge in my eye, it wasn't like me to get too emotional, I don't what brought that on.<br>"This bothers you and I can understand that, so we won't talk about it right now," She reached for my hands and I pulled away slightly, discreetly. No one had ever really taught me that emotional contact was okay. The pained look in her eyes, which was there only for a few moments, soon disappeared. We spent the remainder of the meal in silence. I kept trying to think of anything in my head to distract me from the awkwardness.  
>"Renesmee? Are you finished, would you like to leave now?" No one had ever asked me what I wanted, I wasn't sure anyone had cared.<br>"Are we going home?"  
>"Yes, I'm taking you home."<p>

_Thoughts?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Onto Chapter 3…_

Bella must have known that I was considerably overwhelmed because right until we drove up to what looked like a dream, she didn't say much.  
>"The house looks incredible!" which had to have been one of the understatements of the century, it was so much more than that.<br>"Well I'm glad you like it, I hope you'll come to think of it as your home. Now," she laughed gently, "I told everyone to behave themselves, but knowing them that will not happen. So be prepared." I shook my head trying to hide back the smile that was threatening to surface. I stepped out of the car and, reaching back to get the suitcase, I caught a glimpse of a small movement in front of me.  
>"Alice could you let her get into the house first?" Okay, Alice, I was never any good with remembering names, but practice makes perfect right?<br>"Bella, do you know me even a little?" She danced up to me and threw her arms right around me, "Renesmee, I'm Alice." My initial reaction should have been to shy away from her, as I didn't know her, but as with Bella, her embrace seemed natural.  
>"Pleasure to meet you Alice," I glanced over in Bella's direction hoping she would lead the way.<br>"Alright guys, let's head inside." Alice would be best described as a very stylish looking pixie, with her cropped haircut; she was quite small in stature and shared the same golden brown eyes as Bella.

**~Twenty minutes earlier~**

"Edward, all these years, I never knew you were a pacer."  
>"This is not the time to make jokes Rosalie" his voice cut the air like a knife. Emmett placing his hand on Edwards' shoulder stood up for Rose,<br>"She wasn't trying to joke, she's just trying to break the awkwardness we're all feeling. It'll be great, she, you'll see, will be amazing."  
>"Emmett, how do I explain to her that we gave her away?" pain glazed over his eyes, making the emotionless face-mask fade away.<br>"You didn't _give her away. _You were trying to save her life, your life and those of the family." He extended his hand to the room. "Take it one day at a time. Let her get settled, if you decide to tell her the truth, know that it does not have to be right now."  
>"Sorry Rose." She smiled and we patiently awaited the return of Renesmee.<p>

**~Return to the present~**

"Are you ready Renesmee?" I nodded, feeling unable to say or do anymore. From this moment, my life would never be the same, and I hope, with all my might, that it would only get better… 


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you everyone, for the encouragements and suggestions to make the story better. It helps more than you know; now onto the next chapter… meeting the family. For those that have asked, yes the family knew about the adoption and who was coming through the door, I hope I made this a bit clearer in the last chapter._

I followed Bella and Alice through the doors, taking little comfort in that I was partially concealed by them.  
>"Welcome home Renesmee," Bella spoke, I guess trying to make me more at home, I truly hoped that she meant those words and that I could come to see them as my family, and this my home. The family was standing in a line, and while in looks that were not exactly the same, they shared the same statuesque beauty, golden brown eyes and warm smiles making them seem much less intimidating.<br>"Renesmee, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He extended his hand, "This is Rosalie and her husband Emmett, this is Jasper, whose wife Alice you've met," He smiled at her, "And this is Bella's husband Edward." I wanted to go and hug them, individually, but I didn't want to overstep boundaries that I'm not sure existed.  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you, all of you-" Edward stepped out of line.<br>"May I take your bags upstairs? Perhaps you'd like a tour of the house?" What I needed was to breathe and remember Mrs. Wells' words: _It's okay to be happy. _  
>"I'd like that very much," He looked at me in a way so loving, it was almost unbelievable. He couldn't love me already, I had been told for years I was unlovable, undesirable, nothing unique… <p>

_"Happy birthday Ness!" My friend Kayla came jumping on my small bed. "I can't make you a cake, and I couldn't find nine candles, so I got you a stick from outside, pretend it's candles and blow them out. Don't forget to make a wish!"  
>"Thanks Kay-Kay."<br>"What did you wish for?"  
>"To find a family… sounds silly I know."<br>"No its, not-"  
>"Yes it is, no one will ever want a freak like you, you shouldn't have wasted your wish." I tried to keep control of the tears threatening to spill over and Kayla saw the pain.<br>"Get out of here Casey and shut it!" She reached over and gave me a big hug, wiping the tears.  
>"Ness please don't cry, if you're sad, then I'm sad. I promise, we'll both get out of here."<em>

"Renesmee?" I came out of my moment and nodded at Edward. He walked over to Bella, whispering something to her, grabbed my bag and motion with his head for me to follow upstairs. I followed behind him taking in everything I saw: the photos, the decorations, the line of cap and gowns that were on a wall. There were many of them, I figured they were from generations past and present, it hurt to think that I wouldn't be a part of that.  
>"I trust you had a good drive over,"<br>"Yes sir, I was taking in all of the surroundings, I haven't really been any further than a few minutes from the agency, well I suppose that and wherever I came from." I looked down at my feet, ignoring that one heartstring that never seemed to fail. He looked over at me for a moment, the thoughtful look written all over his face,  
>"Well, when you get settled, we'll make sure to take you all around, I promise." After getting upstairs he led me into the second door on the right, a room of simple decoration, with a wooden desk and chair, a large window which brightened up the room.<br>"I know it doesn't seem like much, it took everything in Alice not to decorate it for you. But it's your room, we thought you'd be more comfortable in something you decorated."  
>"I appreciate that," I started to laugh gently, which came out of nowhere, "I think I'm going to like Alice."<br>"I hope you'll come to like us all, but yes, Alice was quite excited to hear about a new addition, Alice is just excited in general," When he smiled his whole face seemed to change, like he was somehow relieved of some unknown weight. "Would you like to see the rest of the house, I suspect dinner will be in a little while," I didn't want to disappoint him, but I was drained,  
>"Edward, um would you- would it offend you if I just lay down for a few minutes please, I'm-"<br>"I suspected you might be and understandably so. Rest and one of us will come for you when dinner's ready, did you have any requests?"  
>"I'm not a picky eater," Which was the truth, food was just meant to be eaten in my experience, not enjoyed. He hesitantly gave me a gentle hug around the shoulders,<br>"I'm sorry, I've wanted to hug you since you came in, rest well," I watched him walk out after closing the door. I placed my bag on the chair, it would only take me five minutes to unpack and that wasn't going to be now; taking off my shoes, I curled in a ball in the bed and tried to put my worries and fears aside.

_I hope the chapter wasn't too long and drawn out, but I really felt that had to be in a fair amount of detail. And onto to the next chapter…_


	5. Chapter 5

_ Hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far, if you have any suggestions please feel free to message me and I will do my best to incorporate them into the story. Now, I think it's time to bring Jacob out, trying to keep with S.M as much as creatively possible, yes Jacob imprinted on her before she was given up, and he also knows that she has returned. With her having no knowledge of the imprint, how will she react to seeing Jacob, and how will he feel now seeing the love of his life many years later?_

_**Phone call between Jacob and Bella**_

"Hey Jake-"  
>"Bella? How is she settling in, what does she look like, does she know, can I see her-"<br>"Slow down Jacob, one question at a time. She seems to be okay, overwhelmed though. Edward said that she was taking a nap. We haven't told her yet; I- we don't know how and even if we did I don't think now is the right time. She is beautiful Jacob, but that's why I was calling you."  
>"Shoot, what's up?"<br>" She doesn't know about you and I'm asking you not to say anything to her, I mean it Jake."  
>"Bella, how could I tell her, I haven't seen her."<br>"Well, if you would slow down, I was trying to tell you that you are invited for dinner tonight."  
>"Thanks Bells! Getting in the shower"<br>"Jacob wait-" _Disconnected._

_**Back to present**_

I inhaled deeply, stirring from my nap. As I started sitting up when I heard a soft rap at the door.  
>" Come in." Rosalie came in tentatively,<br>"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."  
>"You didn't, I woke up a few minutes ago." She came over and sat on the bed, tucking a tendril of escaped hair behind my ear.<br>"Dinner is ready, if you are hungry and we have a few guests." My face went instantly pale.  
>"A few guests? But I thought- I just sort of wanted it to be the family I-"<br>"Calm down Ness, I promise you, you are going to like these two people."  
>"Am I okay to come downstairs like this?"<br>"Come with me." She rose up and took my hand, leading me into what I assumed was her and Emmett's room. "You are about the same height and build as Alice and myself, so sharing clothes might be easier than I thought." She pulled out a black pair of jeans and went exploring for a top.  
>"What is your favorite color Renesmee? We have a lot to learn about you."<br>"Um, I never really had one."  
>"Well I think will look good on you, simple yet chic." She displayed a tan, quarter sleeve v-neck sweater that clung perfectly to my subtle curves.<br>"I don't want to get you all dressed up for dinner, Edward would take any fashion crack at Alice and I given the chance. But you look beautiful." She pulled my hair up into a simple high ponytail before we heard the cavalry.

"What are you girls doing up there?" I looked over to her and she just rolled her eyes,  
>"What is it with men and no patience?"<br>"What is it with girls and getting ready, for no reason." She smiled, shaking her head; I watched has her blonde hair rippled over her shoulder.  
>"You know if I didn't love him so much…" We made our way downstairs to the family, and I still couldn't believe that the way they all looked at me. I noticed a man in a wheelchair and a male my age but from the back I couldn't see much more.<p>

"Did you have a good nap sweetheart?" Esme exuded the air of a grandmother, a mother.  
>"I did thank you, I didn't mean to keep everyone waiting."<br>"Don't be silly," she chimed,

"Renesmee, may you come here for a moment I would like to introduce you to a few friends." I walked over more closely to Bella.  
>"This is Billy Black and his son Jacob. They are friends of the family; I've known them almost all of my life." I shook hands with Billy, trying to keep my gaze on him and not onto his son, who was absolutely handsome.<br>"It's a pleasure to meet you Billy! I hope to see you around more often, especially if you can tell me some good stories about Bella."  
>"Oh," He laughed deeply, "I have a few."<br>"Ja-Jacob, it's nice to meet you as well." Great, make him think you are a bumbling moron, nice move!  
>"Same here." He smiled and by some force of God I was able to stay steady on my feet. "I've been looking forward to meeting you."<br>"I hate to break up the party but, Bella would you help me set the table."

That one statement broke me out of my gaze, "I'll get it Edward, Jacob, would you mind helping me"  
>"Of course not." Just like that, I knew that I had found a friend, but there was one problem… I never believed in love at first site; <em>until now.<em> 

_Okay, so I went back and forth a million times as to how to make them meet for the first time, but I decided to take it slow and to not go the expected route. I apologize for the corny ending, but I wanted her to feel like that young teenager, that first love and how it can just grab us. So there we have it, thank you to everyone who has read and subscribed, will try and keep the chapters coming daily, but just have some patience. _

_TGL_


	6. Chapter 6

_For those that have pointed out grammatical errors of any kind, thank you very much. I sometimes get too excited when I am writing, not taking the time to slow down and make sure that everything is correct, so thank-you; also, as always, for the encouraging words. As I have told a few, if you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to see, please don't hesitate. Hope you're enjoying the story though and that you don't find it boring. Onto the next chapter…_

I walked into the kitchen with Jacob, determined to not make a fool out of myself.  
>"So, Jacob,"<br>"Jake," he smiled, that smile and I were not going to be friends, it made my legs fail and breath catch in my throat.  
>"Jake, how long have you known Bella and Edward? She said you were good friends."<br>"Bella and I have been friends since we were little, well, when she came to visit him. Her parents aren't together."  
>"Oh, I guess I still have a lot to learn about my… family."<p>

Dinner went by smoothly, light conversation filled the time and I found myself actually beginning to feel comfortable around them. Jake caught me a few times looking at him, but he never seemed to get annoyed; it was always the warm smile.  
>"Do I have something on my face Ness? Friends don't let friends embarrass themselves." So I was his friend?<br>"No I'm sorry, staring is rude." I put my chin into my chest feeling a bit silly.  
>"Yeah it is," He put his finger under my chin, lifting it up. He leaned over, ever so quietly, whispering, "But hiding your beautiful face is even ruder. Lower your head for no one Ness." Oh great, there's that blush again?<br>"What are you two whispering about?" Busted.  
>"I was just telling Ness that if it was okay with you, I'd like to take her out tomorrow and let her see the reservation, you know the beach, just to get her out and about." I couldn't stop the raised eyebrows from giving it away.<br>"What do you think Edward?" I looked over at him, praying that he would let me go.  
>"It's up to Renesmee, I don't see a problem in that though."<br>"I think it sounds like an okay idea."

Okay, so I didn't want to answer him and show him that I was overly excited, but know it took every ounce of strength that I had in my body. I didn't want dinner to end, I didn't want… Wait, what was I saying? I barely knew Jake; but what I feel for him… no you can't love someone that quickly, this isn't some fairytale. As everyone rose from the table, I tried to grab everyone's dishes, before my process was interrupted.  
>"You set the table, we've got it."<br>"Jacob you ready to go?" Please don't go, I wanted to tie him down but I knew I was just being silly.  
>"Sure Dad, can I just have a few more minutes?" The look in their eyes seemed to communicate something that only they could understand.<br>"Just a few," Jake started walking out towards the door, and he seemed to want me to follow, that was all it took for me to follow him. He sat on the hood of their truck,  
>"You can come up here you know, I'm not going to bite you."<br>"You sure about that?" I didn't mean to laugh, but it slipped out.  
>"Why do you do that?" He slid off the truck and placed his hands on my hips, I didn't mean to slide away from him but I did,<br>"I was only trying to help you get onto the truck, I'm sorry." I came back to him, hoping that he would see that I didn't mean to act so stupid.  
>"You ready?" He lifted me so quickly; I didn't even have time to answer his question. I looked at him puzzled,<br>"You're really strong,"  
>"Yeah I guess,"<p>

Sitting this closely to him I was able to get a better look at him. His hair was possibly the darkest shade of black I have ever seen. His eyes, a dark brown, though paired with the sharp features of his cheek and hard jaw line, held nothing but gentleness.  
>Jake, you started to ask me a question?"<br>"What, oh yeah, no you always pull back whenever you start to show an emotion. I saw it at dinner and you just did it again. Why?"  
>"Oh, um," his fingers brushed mine, as if he were playing with them and I couldn't focus. "I guess you just had to develop a really tough skin when you live in the system, and it can't be shed very easily.<br>"I want to help-"  
>"Jake? You ready?" I could have sworn I heard him growl…<br>"Coming Dad," He slid me off of the truck and embraced me, not coldly, not rushed, but a genuine embrace that made my heart thump out of my chest.  
>"I will be here bright around noon to come and get you okay? Dress comfortably, sleep well Ness, thanks for a great evening." He ran to the door to go and get his father, leaving me to stand there, alone with my thoughts.<p>

Thanks to you too Jake, I sincerely hoped that I got enough rest tonight, but from the way my heartbeat continued, I doubted that.

_Okay, so I hope that everyone doesn't mind that that was a lot with those two this chapter; a few suggestions were made to show the strength of the imprint so that what I am trying to do. Hope it wasn't too bad. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far. I truly appreciate the reviews and also the constructive criticism. Those truly make my writing better and also to make sure that my grammar is where it should be. Shall we continue, also, because I've neglected to do so thus far, I've only taken S.M's brilliant ideas and expended on them._

I watched as Jacob and his father pulled away, before I headed back into the house. Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice were sitting on the couch, while Carlisle and Esme were busying themselves in the kitchen. I began to lower myself to the floor,  
>"Renesmee, come sit up here with us, it's okay." Bella tapped in between Edward and herself. I did as instructed, sitting a little closer than necessary to Bella, laying my head on her shoulder. She looked down at me and I pulled away from her. I shouldn't have pushed the boundaries so early, we really hadn't even talked.<br>"Sorry," I made no eye contact, hoping all could be easily forgotten.  
>"Edward?" there seemed to be an unspoken conversation and he lifted my legs, ever so gently to lay over his lap, while Bella guided me back to her shoulder.<br>"Renesmee, don't apologize for something like that. Are you more comfortable now?"  
>"Yes very. Edward are you not feeling well?" He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. I heard Alice giggle a bit and shot the eyebrow at her, hoping she'd explain what the joke was.<br>"I wasn't laughing at you; he doesn't give the eyebrow very often."  
>"I am quite well, why do you ask?"<br>"Your hands were cold that's all," the room seemed much quieter than before,  
>"My apologies, I had washed my hands a few minutes ago. I shall keep my hands to myself from now on," Jasper rose from the couch and started walking towards the stairs. He kissed Alice so tenderly before doing so, and called out to Edward.<br>"Edward, do you want to join my upstairs, maybe leave the girls to watch a movie or something".  
>"You know, I think that sounds like a great plan. Ladies," He dipped his head, kissing Bella and giving my hand a squeeze.<br>"Always such gentlemen aren't they Alice?"  
>"But of course. Ness, did you want to pick out a movie or maybe just gossip?" A movie did sound like fun, but I was hoping for maybe a little "girl time,".<br>"Can we have a rain check on that movie? I was hoping I could talk to you both instead." Alice immediately moved over to sit beside me and seemed eager, as always.  
>"Was something on your mind?" There were always "things on my mind", but I decided to take it one step at a time.<br>"Not really something, so much as it is a million somethings. There's just a lot that I want to know, to ask, but I shy up when the men are around." Alice tackled the statement,  
>"I promise when we spend more time together, you'll see that they are all teddy bears. With the biggest being Emmett. Don't give me that look, you heard me correctly. He is the prankster of the house, his size deceives him is all."<br>"Would you mind if I asked a few questions," They both shook their heads, and I was hoping that I'd have enough courage to ask a few basic questions to simply get the ball rolling.

"What do you both like to do, as hobbies?"  
>"Well… Alice LOVES, I mean LOVES to shop, if you allow it she will hire you to be her mannequin. I have always loved spending time with my family and friends. Listening to your f- listening to Edward play the piano though is something I've grown to love as well."<br>"He plays? When I use to dream of a family, I hoped they would have a passion for music."  
>"He plays like no one I've ever seen. The world stops when he is at his piano. If you ask him, I'm sure he'd love to play for you; you would make his day if you asked him to show you some things. That has always been the key to his heart."<br>"I would like that very much, I am just hoping that I become comfortable enough with everyone to have an individual, unique relationship with each. Bella, may I ask you a personal question."  
>"Of course, I cannot expect you to trust me if you do not know me, ask away."<br>"Why did you adopt. A couple like you and Edward would make such beautiful children, and they deserve the best, which they would get here. Why love another's forgotten possession?"  
>"I always knew that my child, the right one for Edward and myself was out there, I simply had to find her. It took a long time, but you just have to have faith. Please though, do not ever refer to yourself as such, you are so precious, and I promise you in time you will see that for yourself.<br>"Alice, would you mind helping me with an outfit for tomorrow? Jake said to dress comfortably, but I don't want to dress too shabby." Right on cue was the blush. She clapped her hands together,  
>"Of course I will, so a date huh?"<br>"Well I wouldn't say it was a date-"  
>"I would, wouldn't you Bella?"<br>"Alice don't make her nervous, go on upstairs and get some rest I can see the wheels turning in your head already." She let out a very dramatic sigh, the pouted lip almost made me lose my composure.  
>"Okay, okay, I get it. 'mother-daughter time,' I will see you bright and early tomorrow missy." She literally skipped away and I could do nothing but shake my head.<br>"Is she always…"  
>"Happy, excited, bubbly? Yes, but it's what makes her the Alice we all know and love. I'm glad you and Jake are getting on well. I don't want you to feel alone here, feeling like you don't have anyone to talk to as a friend."<br>"Have I offended you Bella? I'm sorry!" She squeezed my hand,  
>"Not at all, do not worry. I know whatever he has planned tomorrow you will be very safe, and if you allow yourself to, you will enjoy yourself. You look as if you're fading quickly, why don't you head upstairs and get dressed for bed?" Now that she had said it, I was feeling a bit tired, despite the nap, I shook my head. She gave me a hug and it was the closest feeling to a mother that I had ever had; the tenderness, the wiliness to answer any question. I had nothing to fear from these people I knew that now, and I had only to let time unfold to see what would become.<br>"Good night Renesmee, I shall see you when you get up."  
>"Good night mom-" I froze, it just slipped out I didn't think before I spoke, I broke the embrace and walked swiftly towards the stairs.<p>

**Bella's POV (sorry for the change, but I thought for this last bit it was necessary.)**

Mom, I know that it might have just slipped out, but to hear her, my daughter address me as what I have always been made my heart sing and break all at the same time. The abandonment that she feels, feeling like someone's "forgotten possession," I know that Edward and I discussed not telling her so soon, but this was hurting me. Walking up to our room, I climbed into bed with Edward and wished that I was able to cry, to let out what I was feeling.  
>"Bella, love what is it?"<br>"She called me mom Edward, it just slipped out and I knew instantly that she wished she hadn't but it felt so good. We are her parents Edward, she deserves to call us that, and we deserve to hear it. We shouldn't hide this from her!" He patted my back softly, trying to calm me down.  
>"You know why we haven't, she has to love us in time, in the ways she wants, when we have her trust and the love that will come in time, and then we decide when to tell her. I just do not want to frighten her off; surely you are with me on this." I nodded into his shoulder,<br>"I cannot imagine what it made you feel like, but please just give her time, and know that you are a great person, a mother. Nothing will take that from you." 

That had to be the furthest thing from the truth however, the reason I didn't know my daughter was because I didn't want anyone, the Volturi, to take her away from me for good, and where did that selfless act leave me now?

_Hope it was okay, I didn't realize it was this long, my apologies. I didn't intend for it to be, and I hope it was not boring. As always, thoughts are welcome._

_TGL_


	8. Chapter 8

I rolled over feeling like I hadn't slept a second during the night. I was still embarrassed that I called Bella Mom and I was trying to figure out the ways that I could avoid her; I've never been one to cower away, but this was something entirely different. I sat up, shaking my hair loose from the band and made the bed. After brushing my teeth I remembered that Alice was suppose to help me get dressed, so I went downstairs hoping that I would find her.  
>"You look like you're on a mission," I nearly jumped out of my skin, not realizing that Emmett was leaning against the wall as you entered the living room.<br>"Emmett," I said a little breathlessly, "You scared me."  
>"I didn't mean to, where are you headed?"<br>"I was looking for Alice, do you know if she's awake?" He gave a very mischievous grin,  
>"She's been awake all night. She's in the kitchen." I smiled at him and made my way to the kitchen where I found everyone scattered about.<br>"Morning," everyone greeted jointly.  
>"Hi everyone,"<br>"You look a bit tired Renesmee, did you not sleep well?" What gave that away, the hair or the darkened circles under the eyes? I lied,  
>"No I slept fine, I always look like a bit of a zombie when I get up. This is actually why I was looking for Alice," She all but jumped out of her chair,<br>"Say no more," Bella put her hand across her,  
>"Let her eat Alice, it's not even ten yet." I wish I could capture that face she gave every time she didn't get her way.<br>"Oh, I'm not very hungry it's okay." She hopped off the stool and all but dragged me upstairs, what did I get myself into?

Forty-five minutes later Alice turned me around to look at someone that if I didn't know any better I wouldn't have that it to be I. The outfit couldn't have been more casual, but somehow with the lightest touch of make-up and a stronger hairstyle I looked pretty,  
>"Alice, do you think he'll like this?"<br>"I think he would be crazy not to, Edward wants to talk to you before you go."  
>"Did I do something wrong?" From what I have seen of him so far he seems to be a loving husband, a very quiet and reserved man.<br>"No of course not. You've not been here long enough to cause any mischief, though I did see you talking to Emmett, I can only imagine the trouble will begin soon. I will go and get Edward." As she stepped out I could imagine one thing that he would want to talk to me about and it was not a conversation that I wanted to have right at this moment. He came in after what seemed to be an agonizingly long minute.  
>"You look lovely, I had no doubt Alice would work her magic on someone who didn't need it."<br>"Um, thank you. Alice said you wanted to speak with me?"  
>"I did, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I know you are not comfortable with us just yet, don't give me that look. I don't blame you, you don't us very well. But you can talk to any one of us- particularly Jacob."<br>"I would have thought that a 'father'" I tried to say the word as casually as possible, "Would tell me not to lean on the shoulder of a male."  
>"Well, ordinarily yes. But one I know you don't see me in that light just yet, and two Jacob is closer to your age and more approachable. But," He stepped closer to me, tucking a piece of hair behind me ear, "We are, I am always here. And… For the record, Bella is not mad at you. But we will talk about that later. I think Jacob called Bella a few minutes ago and he I'm afraid is quite impatient. He said if you were up and ready, he could come and get you now."<p>

I tried to stop the smile creeping its way onto my face, but I'm afraid it showed. I smiled at Edward, hoping that he would understand as I turned to make my way downstairs. Jacob was standing right at the bottom talking to Bella about something, what about I could not make out.  
>"You look beautiful, I'm sorry for being early," I hoped he couldn't see the crimson rising on my cheeks.<br>"It's okay, and thank you Alice helped with the outfit though, I have no sense of fashion."  
>"Bella-" He didn't seem to have to say much more,<br>"Have fun Renesmee, Jacob," She nodded her head saying no more, leaving me to feel like I had just missed something very important.  
>"You ready to go?" I nodded and he placed his hand on the lower part of my back and gently guided me to the door. What the day had in store for me I had not the slightest clue, but I knew if my heart didn't slow down I wasn't going to survive even making it to his truck.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_ Thank you everyone who has thus far reviewed or added the story to their alerts list, Also, for those who have messaged me or addressed it in their review, I have full intention of making her Renesmee aware of who she and her family are. In saying that however, I do not want to rush the story to get to that point, so please just continue to critique, review and stick with the story. Shall we continue?  
><em> 

The first couple of minutes of the drive were spent in comfortable silence, but my curiosity and need to see his face were getting the better of me.  
>"Jacob, where are you taking me?" He looked over his shoulder quickly, giving me a cheeky grin,<br>"Now if I tell you what fun would that be?"  
>"It would be tons of fun, please… please?" I dragged out the words, giving my best puppy eyes but I couldn't stop laughing.<br>"Don't give me those eyes, okay, I'll make you a deal; if you can beg one more time WITHOUT laughing or smiling I'll tell you." I tried again, failing miserably.  
>"That's what I thought-" He smiled, and the tough act was so easily seen through. I remained quiet, a silence that was comfortable. About fifteen or so minutes later the car came to a stop. I looked around and we looked to be out in the middle of nowhere.<br>"Um, Jake?" He got out of the truck and walked over to me, extending his hand,  
>"You just have to trust me Ness, come on. Now, we have to walk a little ways but I can always carry you if you want." He said it while laughing but somehow I think he meant it.<br>"Oh, no, no I'm fine. Just don't let me fall okay?" He took my hand,  
>"Never," His hand engulfed mine, he was extremely hot.<br>"Your- Edward said that you haven't really been out much so I thought maybe you'd like to see the La Push Beach. People surf here and just hang out. Tonight my friends are getting together to do a bonfire on the beach and they wanted you to come, they're all really excited to meet you." Okay, I wasn't very comfortable with this idea, well having to meet his friends. I just kept my thoughts to myself until we reached the beach. 

_**Back at the Cullen's**_

"Am I the only one who thinks she deserves to know?"  
>"Of course you're not Alice, but it isn't as simple as telling her, she will be hurt!"<br>"If we do not tell her and explain the rules if you will, the Volturi will step in and they will do far worse than hurt her feelings." Why were Carlisle and Esme always the voices of reason?  
>"Bella, Edward?"<br>"We have to tell her Bella,"  
>"Maybe we don't Edward, I've been thinking maybe we should turn her back into the system," The room erupted into a roar of confusion.<br>"Bella you can't!"  
>"What are you thinking?"<br>"We just got her back,"  
>"Everyone quiet!" Esme's voice rang clear, "Bella explain yourself please."<br>"She doesn't know who we are and she hasn't bonded with anyone on an intimate level so it should make a difference. If we return her she is safe."  
>"How do we know that the Volturi do no already know about her love? They could be waiting for us to do that and then take care of her. They may turn her and do to her what they were trying to do with Alice and myself." Bella fell to her knees, shoulders shaking with her silent tears.<br>"I will keep a watch on Aro's thoughts Bella, I promise. Edward take her upstairs." 

**Return to the beach**

"It's not much to look at, I know but it's where I come to clear my head."  
>"It's fine Jake, can we go and sit down?"<br>"Come here," I walked a little closer to him, unsure of what he wanted. He lifted me and carried me over to a rock and placed me on his lap. A bit forward I thought.  
>"You know, it wouldn't bother me in the slightest to just skip the bonfire and have you all to myself Ness," there it was, the unrelenting thumping of my heart, why did he do this to me?<br>"Jake, do you always move this quickly?"  
>"I do, when I know its right. You can trust me, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, ever." <p>

We spent the next few hours doing nothing and somehow it meant everything. I laughed more than I have in years, I couldn't stop smiling and I felt so secure, safe.  
>"So Casanova, tell me why I haven't heard you talk about a beautiful girlfriend?" 'I said it jokingly.<br>"Ha, I'm the farthest thing from 'Casanova'. I don't know I guess you can say one girl took my heart years ago and I had nothing left to give anyone else." I felt like I had been punched in the gut.  
>"She sounds special,"<br>"Oh believe me, she is." He spent the next few hours telling me about my family, stories of himself and Bella, the dislike that he and Edward had until they 'found a common ground' to which he wouldn't elaborate.  
>"Today was great, but I'm a little tired would you mind taking me home? Please I'm sorry I'm just not comfortable enough yet."<br>"If that's what you want, but if you don't get to know someone, people, you'll never be comfortable around them. Remember that okay? Let's go."

_ This chapter, I know wasn't my best, I don't know why this chapter was so hard to write but it really was, so for that I do apologize. Please continue to stick with me though, and as always opinions are welcome. I will try my hardest to make the next chapter better. _


	10. Chapter 10

_I feel a bit torn with the story… I don't want to rush it along just to give the readers what they have been asking for but I also don't want them to get bored or annoyed with the story. I'm trying to look for the happy compromise, but the important word there was trying. The best that I can do it try to keep it interesting and continue to ask for the reviews, if you have suggestions or something you want to see, don't be afraid to tell me. But as always, thank you nonetheless for the reviews. I never thought the story would get the attention that it has. Onto the next chapter!_

"Did you want me to walk you to the door?"  
>"Oh, um no I'll be okay. I guess I'll see you later."<br>"Was that a question or a statement Ness?" I myself didn't know. Being without a mother and father, I didn't know how love worked and whether or not you can fall in love in a matter of hours.  
>"I want to see you again Jacob." He smiled and leaned over me seat, he came so close to my face, his breath was like a caressing kiss all in itself,<br>"Then you will. Good night Ness, call me okay?" he trailed his finger around my lips. Leaning forward just an inch I sat, waiting for him to meet me. He lips touched mine, gently, and a fire was ignited within me. He cupped my face, securing mine to his. His tongue teased my lower lip, asking for entrance. My thoughts, getting in the way of my desire, denied him entrance and my whole body tensed. He sensed this, opening his eyes and leaned to open the door and sat back in his seat.  
>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Good night Ness." But I wanted him to do it, it wasn't Jacob that made me pull away it was MY nerves, MY fears.<br>"No Jake it's just-" I didn't notice the tears that had lightly begun to fall. I turned my head before Jacob could see and headed towards the house. I suppose I shouldn't have been too surprised when he came after me.  
>"Renesmee," he reached out for my arm, I jerked away from him, "Please stop, for me."<br>"For you? Jake I hardly know you!" His eyes softened,  
>"Is that what this is about? You think we're moving too fast?"<br>"We are! We've known each other for a couple of days that's it. I'm just not use to this,"  
>"You're wrong Ness, I've known you my whole life-"<br>"Jacob please don't insult me by giving me a corny line. I just need some time, I'm sorry. Good night," I walked away before he could say anything further. It wasn't that we were moving fast at all, we weren't moving fast enough in my opinion and that's what scared me. Something about him made every part of me come alive, and I refuse, refuse to let another being have control over me like that.

I tried to collect myself before walking into the house but I had no intentions of doing anything but going straight to my room. Inhaling deeply one more time I entered the house. Bella and Edward were on the couch, I assumed everyone else was upstairs. Surely they didn't stay up waiting for me to come home.  
>"How was it Renesmee? You have no idea how hard it was to make Alice go upstairs." Bella seemed fine, as if the other night hadn't happened, but I was still very unsure about how to talk to her.<br>"It was okay, I'm really tired though, um would it be okay if I went upstairs?"  
>"Well I thought maybe we could-"<br>"Bella, let her go love." She looked over at Edward and the beauty in her remained the same but it looked as if I light had dimmed from behind her eyes.  
>"Sleep well Renesmee," Bella said it calmly, not meeting my eyes though as she spoke. Edward offered me a smile and it took everything I had not to run upstairs. Turning, I prayed silently, asking whatever God there was that I made it upstairs before I lost my composure.<p>

_Downstairs_

"Edward she hates me! I can see why the family wishes to keep her, she likes all of you. Her and I haven't had 'that moment' since I brought her home. Why isn't anyone understanding that this is devastating to me?"  
>"Bella, do you truly believe that she hates you?"<br>"Yes Edward, my daughter hates me."  
>"Maybe Alice was right, maybe we need to tell her. Maybe then everything will fall into place…"<br>"Edward I just want to be alone right now, I'm sorry," and with that she left the room. Seems like she and her daughter were more alike than either knew. Edward, feeling like he had to do something to fix this went to go confront his daughter. Knocking on her door, he hoped he got an answer,  
>"Renesmee,"<br>"What is it Edward?"  
>"May I come in?" Silence,<br>"I'm coming in." He entered cautiously not sure if she was changing or anything. Instead he found her under her covers, face red and face tear stained.  
>"Oh, Renesmee," He sat on her bed searching for her hand. "What is it? What's bothering you?"<br>"Nothing,"  
>"I already know you're strong. You're just like your mother. But please don't lie to me; you can trust me I promise." I met his gaze,<br>"Just having a hard time adjusting. I haven't really had the love that everyone here seems to give, it is very hard to open up when all of my life I had to be as secure as a safe. If that makes any sense,"  
>"It does-"<br>"And… I called Bella Mom. I don't want her to be mad at me, it just slipped out Edward."  
>"I can assure you sweetheart, she isn't mad at you. In truth, you made her day that night. She came to me crying and said that you had called her that."<br>"She isn't mad at me? Well she's been kind of distant since then…"  
>"Only because she thought you were embarrassed that you slipped up and she didn't want to make you feel worse."<br>"Guess I had it all wrong. I'll talk to her tomorrow, maybe she and I can go for a walk or something, you can come too…"  
>"Did you not have a date with Jacob tomorrow?" I didn't answer.<br>"Okay, well sleep well and I will see you in the morning. I won't tell Bella, you can talk to her in the morning." He began to walk out of the door, I wanted to say something but I didn't know what.  
>"Edward?" He stopped and turned. "Thank-you,"<br>"Good night Renesmee, no need to thank me. Just remember this okay, everyone here does love you. It didn't need to be earned, so just trust us enough to show you what a family, our family was suppose to be from the very beginning."

_I don't know what it is, the last few chapters have really been difficult for me to write, so I hope you're not disappointed. I will try and rise above this writers block. Will try to update tomorrow, I have a pretty good idea where this is heading. TGL_


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not want to zero in on anyone in particular, as I am grateful for them all, however I owe a huge thank you to a certain reviewer. I appreciate the encouragement and kind words. As I said to them, I apologize for the shortness of the chapters. _

I woke up the next morning feeling the best I've felt since being here. Jacob was the focus of most of my thoughts but I pushed them away, I had no time to deal with it right at this moment. I made my bed and went to find Bella, pajamas, bad hair and all. I didn't think she would be sleeping so I figured the next best guess would be in the living room or kitchen. Sure enough, I saw the back of her as I walked into the kitchen. But something seemed off; she was hunched over.  
>"Bella?" I didn't want to startle her by just approaching her from behind. She turned around, her beautiful face emotionless.<br>"Good morning Renesmee, did you sleep well?" Her words were distant, emotionless.  
>"Very well thank you. I hope I'm not disturbing." I pulled out the chair next to her, so didn't object.<br>"Not at all, just trying to clear my head."  
>"Oh, was something bothering you?"<br>"No," that wasn't the answer I was expecting.  
>"Well that's good… I was wondering if you had anything that you had to do today," She turned to face me, confused.<br>"Nothing important, I was going to go look at a few things at the store."  
>"Oh, okay. Would you mind if I tagged along, I was hoping you and I could spend- hangout. We haven't really had alone time since the day you brought me here."<br>"I'd like that why don't you go and get ready, I'll meet you back here in a few minutes." Well, that was easier than I thought. I was going to head to my room straight away but I detoured to Edward who was currently playing his piano. I knocked on the door lightly, hoping that I didn't distract him.  
>"Come in," I heard from within. I all but ran to him. "Well good morning Renesmee, it's nice to see a smile back on your beautiful face. What's going on?"<br>"Bella and I are going to go shopping; did you need or want anything?" His face lit up, though he kept his emotions as concealed as possible, the corners of his mouth turned upwardly.  
>"You know, I think I'm good." He squeezed my hand and I began walking out, turning around right as I got to the door,<br>"Edward, do you think you could play for me one day? I love music, and I listen to you when you're in here."  
>"Whenever you wish to come and join me, I wouldn't mind the company at all, now go get ready. I can hear Bella pacing now." He must have been joking there would be no way he could hear her. I tried to pick out something somewhat trendy, shake my hair out and brush my teeth. After a longer time then I wished, I walked back downstairs where Bella was standing by the door. "You ready?"<br>"Yes,"  
>"Alright, let's get going." Neither of us said very much on the ride up, but I was hoping that getting some things out in the open could only help, right?<br>"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable Bella, but please don't distance yourself from me, please." She* turned her head so swiftly I was surprised she managed to keep the car straight.  
>"I never meant for you to feel that way, I just didn't know how you felt about the other night, so I tried to just- oh I don't know what I was trying to accomplish. I'm sorry."<br>"I don't want to rush you, address us as you feel comfortable."  
>"Do you think… well do think everyone would mind if I called them Aunt, Uncle etc.?"<br>"Why don't you try it and find out?" She gave me a reassuring wink. "You know, you haven't personalized your room as of yet?"

We spent the next couple of hours looking for things to decorate my room with, couple of posters, knick-knacks everything we could think of. Anyone looking at the amount of bags we were carrying out would have thought we had just moved.  
>"Billy asked me to drop by for a few minutes, would you mind if we went there?"Ugh, yes I do mind actually.<br>"No, not at all," Just because I'm going DOESN'T mean I have to get out of the car. We pulled up eventually, and why was the first thing I saw Jacob shirtless, cleaning the truck? Really, God this is punishment.  
>"Hey Jake," Bella called from the truck as she parked it.<br>"Hey Bells,"  
>"Are you not getting out of the car Renesmee?"<br>"No, no ugh I'm okay; you said you were just dropping something off right?"  
>"Correct, but I'm sure Billy would love to say hi," It took everything I had not to release the sigh that I held in. Reluctantly I hopped out of the car and kept my eyes on the floor. Jacob greeted Bella with a hug as she went into the house and put his arm out when I was just shy of the door.<br>"Jacob, I have to go say hi to your father."  
>"Can I have a 'hi' too?"<br>"Hi," can I go now please?  
>"Ness, about-"<br>"Jake, just forget about it okay, please."  
>"I can't do that I'm afraid."<p>

"Hello Ness, how are you today?"  
>"Hey Billy, I was just coming inside, your son was holding me hostage," I tried to keep my voice as even as possible.<br>"Did you want to stay and have lunch or," I looked over at Bella, hoping she would understand my silent plea.  
>"You know what Billy, we'll take you up on that another day. I think Alice had plans for us shortly."<br>"I'll hold you to that. Now get out of here you two." Note to self, remember to thank Bella later.  
>"Bye Billy, I'd still like to hear those stories."<br>"Just name the time and I'll get you here."  
>"Good bye Jacob."<br>"Yea, see ya."

He turned and walked away and we headed home… As I looked back to get a final glance at Jacob, I saw nothing but a red-brown blur where Jacob stood but a moment before.

_Okay, I was trying to take into account the comments, requests to lengthen the chapter a bit. I hope you didn't find it too long and drawn out. As always, thank you so much for the opinions, I truly appreciate them._

_TGL_


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay… I have put this part of the story off as long as I could but I cannot run anymore. I have gone back and forth with this a million times out of fear. The last time I tried to deviate from the brilliance of SM original masterpiece a reviewer chewed my head off. So I will warn the readers before hand, I will start adding in what I wish to take the story where I would like it to go. If this bothers you, my apologies.  
>For this moment I am going to start in Jacob's POV and bring in the pack members. Here is where I don't want the reviewers to jump down my throat. I wish to bring Claire into the story, as a female friend, as she would open up more to a female. I am trying to take in as many of the opinions as I can, also what they wish to see, so please work with me. But thank you everyone for the support. I am enjoying writing this, getting better, hopefully, and growing. <em>

_The italic bold is the communication between the pack._

I ran away from the house as fast as I could, stopping for nothing. I wanted to hit something, not Nessie, no never, but anything that I could destroy. I hated Bella for robbing me of those precious years with her, hated myself for rushing her. Maybe life would be a lot easier for her if I never around to bother her…  
><em>Jake stop, what's going on, <em>leave it to Seth to be nosy,  
><em>It's not being nosy Jake it's being concerned please stop.<br>Back off Seth now,  
>Jake what the hell is your problem,<br>Nothing that you wouldn't know Leah,  
>What is that suppose to mean!<br>Nothing, just that you know what it's like to mean nothing to the person that means everything to you,  
>ENOUGH! All of you calm down now! <em>I slowed my pace just enough to realize that the pack was on my flank. Lean came to me instantly, snapping, crouched, ready to attack.  
><em>Tell him to calm down he's the one jumping down Seth's throat!<br>And you're not Leah!  
>Leah and Seth go back to Emily, Jacob and I will be there later, now! <em>They left, sensing the command as just that, and I was left with alone with Sam. I returned to the human form, not wishing for Sam to see me as a threat, I didn't want to hurt anyone, I just wanted to be left alone.  
>"Alright Jacob, let's go talk."<p>

_**Back at the Cullen's**_

Bella didn't ask why I was uncomfortable around Jacob, though I'm sure she wondered she didn't ask which I was thankful for. Alice never really had anything planned, and I was free to go up to my room and decorate it. I never thought I would be excited to do something as trivial as decorate my room but… that was it. It was **mine, **mine to do with as I chose. About two or so hours later I stood back and admired my work. The side table, now holding a clock and a book, the desk neatly arranged with my books, a few knick knacks… it looked more personal, I just needed someone to hang my posters… I tried to remember what Bella said to me, "_Why don't you try it and find out?". _I tried thinking of who would, could help, I figured Emmett was tall enough and he seemed to have a very joking nature… so it wouldn't be that he would make me feel horrible about it.  
>"Emmett!" Not sure where he was located in the house I yelled just in case. Not but moments later he was in my room, a genuine look of concern on his face,<br>"Did you fall, are you okay? You did fall didn't you, your mother was always clumsy-"  
>"No, no I'm fine, I didn't mean to worry you. I just didn't know where you were. Would you mind helping me with something?"<br>"I can try, what is it?"  
>"I need some help sticking these on the wall"<br>"Ah yes, and you needed my strong, tall, handsome-"  
>"And don't forget humble," He nudged my shoulder. You know when he smiled he wasn't intimidating at all. Without any trouble he had them up and centered.<br>"Does that work?"  
>"It looks great, thanks em-Uncle Emmett."<br>"Uncle Emmett?" Oh great here it comes, I looked down, "I like it, no problema,"  
>"What's everyone up to?"<br>"Oh, you know, Alice is looking through magazines, Esme and Carlisle are outside just talking, your- Edward was playing for Bella."  
>"Do you like sports?"<br>"Like, pah, I love sports. Baseball, basketball I'm game."  
>"Well you know, I might have to take you on in basketball, I mean if you think you can win,"<br>"I think we're going to get along just fine, come on." I was going to go check in with Bella and Edward but I decided Esme and Carlisle, because of their caring natures, would be my next tests.

"Hi Esme, Carlisle, what are you guys doing out here?"  
>"Just enjoying the sun, how was shopping?"<br>"It was okay, got a lot of nice things you should see my room. But I'm afraid shopping isn't my favorite pastime." Esme grinned, and somehow I knew she understood my pain.  
>"Will you tell me some stories about the family?" I didn't know how long we were out there, but there wasn't a shred of embarrassment, in fact, nothing but comfort. As we were walking back into the house I started to become a little nervous.<br>"Carlisle, Emse-" I paused  
>"What is it dear?"<br>"I was just wondering, I don't like having to be so formal, maybe a could call you Nan and Papa?"  
>"We wanted only your comfort from the start, and I don't know about Carlisle but Nan sounds pretty good to me." And I didn't know about anyone else but loving my family and my home… well that was sounding pretty good to me.<p>

_**Sam & Jacob**_

"Jake, I can't help you through this if you don't let me into that hard head of yours."  
>"What do you want me to say Sam? I love her, I did from the first moment I saw her and I blew it!"<br>"The impression is much stronger than that. But I do believe they should tell her, in saying that however, that is not your call to make. Let her love you, come to you, in her own way."  
>"Does she have any friends other than you?" he continued,<br>"No, at least not that she speaks of. What are you thinking?"  
>"I'm just thinking that Claire might help, she needs a friend Jacob and I hate to tell you but she will open up more to a female. Invite her to the house and see what becomes of it."<p>

I hated to admit that I didn't want her to confide in anyone but me, but Sam was right. If I have to be what she needs, whatever she needs, I have to give her everything I can to try and make her happy. I just hope I didn't fail.

_Okay guys, I am getting there. I haven't ignored your suggestions, but as with anything it had to flow together, not just be thrown in there. So tell me what you think. I hope I didn't disappoint._

_TGL_


	13. Chapter 13

_ I'm excited, the reviews that I received yesterday were very encouraging and from the sounds of it, thankfully, no one seemed to object or have any real problem with me introducing Claire into the story; so I'm going to run with it. Your reviews encourage me so much so please keep them coming. If you have any other suggestions or maybe something you'd like to see please just send me a PM. Shall we continue?_

**Nessie POV**

I couldn't sleep that night, tossing and turning as frequently as I was breathing, (in other words I saw every hour) until my frustration got the better of me around two o'clock. I didn't know what was bothering me, the rush of freedom from being able to relax, the anger towards Jacob, which I reminded myself was actually at myself, or if it was just one of those nights. I finally rolled out of the bed, grabbed a sweater and went downstairs to the kitchen, hoping that maybe a warm glass of milk would soothe me. I nearly had a heart attack when I noticed Rosalie sitting on the couch with what looked like a photo album; why on earth was she up at this time?

I walked in quietly, mindful not to startle the statuesque beauty, who seemed just as much in her head as I was.  
>"Good morning Rosalie," she looked up from the photos, her face unreadable.<br>"Renesmee, why are you up at this hour?"  
>"My mind wasn't ready to shut off, I was hoping that a warm drink might help. I'll just go and get it and head upstairs. Why are you not asleep were you having an insomniac moment?"<br>"I suppose you could say that I feel like I haven't slept for a century."  
>"Oh I'm sorry, was something on mind?"<br>"Go get your drink," I haven't figured out yet why Rosalie seemed so cold, almost resentful, but I can tell she is going to be the Aunt that I'll probably not bond with; After waiting for the drink to cool I headed back up to my room. I wish I could say that I kept walking, but my conscience was nagging me.

"Rosalie I'm sorry if I bothered you."  
>"You didn't, don't worry yourself." I pointed to the seat besides her and she shrugged.<br>"What are you looking at by the way?" She seemed to think about it for a moment before answering,  
>"It's just an old family album. Look," she showed my pictures of Carlisle and Esme, pictures of the family's high school graduation. She moved quickly past a page with a baby on it, and much to her resisting, I went back to the page. The page held various photographs, but all of them seemed to contain a baby.<br>"Rosalie, who is that?"  
>"Your parents," she seemed confused, I assume because she thought it was an obvious answer.<br>"No, not Bella and Edward, the baby. Is that her there as well, she looks a little older."  
>"That was a cousin of Edward's. Her parents were in a terrible accident and they brought her into the family." I don't know what it was, but there was something about her that stuck with me. Her eyes, I don't know what it was.<br>"You said was, where is she now?"  
>"Renesmee, I'm sorry but I can't really talk of her,"<br>"Too painful?"  
>"Yes, I loved her very much. Actually, she brought your mother and I together."<br>"Did you two not get along?"  
>"We didn't see eye to eye for quite awhile."<br>"What… what brought you together?"  
>"I suppose you could say that we united for one cause, to keep her safe. My best suggestion to you is to ask your parents about her." I didn't want to admit it, but a part of me resented her for being so beautiful, I wish I looked like her.<br>"What is it Renesmee?"  
>"Pardon?"<br>"You seem like you were thinking of something,"  
>"It's silly,"<br>"Would you tell me?"  
>"I wish I was as beautiful as you." Why the hell did I say that?<br>"You are beautiful Renesmee, and please believe me when I say that beauty isn't everything. I have been told I'm beautiful all of my life, and it led me to misery until I began my life again."  
>"Began your life again?"<br>"When I fell in love with Emmett, my life became something real, perhaps the first real thing I had ever experienced in my entirety. You look like you are starting to fade," I tried to stifle the yawn escaping, but I failed,  
>"I am starting to feel a little tired,"<br>"Go on, get up to your bed,"  
>"Good night,"<br>"Good night,"

_**Sometime the next morning,**_

"Renesmee?" I rolled over drowsily, to Bella sitting on my bed, "Good morning sleepyhead."  
>"Morning, what time is it?"<br>"Just before eleven o'clock."  
>"O wow, okay I'm up, I'm up."<br>"No hurry, but someone is here who would like to meet you," I looked at her questionably,  
>"Just get yourself ready, dress comfortably, no need to show off. Meet you downstairs." Okay, I wasn't about to go downstairs without a shower, so I did what I had to do before heading downstairs. I was tempted to throw on a pair of sweat pants and a sweater, but I knew better. I picked out a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black v-neck sweater. I combed the knots out of my hair, restoring it to its full, bouncy nature. Deciding that I had sufficiently procrastinated, I walked downstairs, where I heard a lot of conversation and laughter.<br>"I'll go check on her now, I don't think she slept very well last night."  
>"I didn't but no need, I'm right here." I gave Bella and Edward each a tiny hug and looked towards our guests, one of which was a beautiful female, who looked to be about my age.<br>"Renesmee, this is Emily and her niece Claire. Claire is your age and was eager to have company that wasn't 'unclean boys' her words not mine,"  
>"Unclean boys?"<br>"I have… a few _brothers_."  
>"She was hoping you would like to hangout with her and Emily today."<br>"Is that okay with you guys?"  
>"Well I don't know about Bella, but I could definitely do without you for awhile," I would have crumbled on the floor if it wasn't for his smile. "Go on get out of here," I gave them each a brief hug and went to go catch up with the girls. As Emily got into the driver's seat I realized that she had quite a scar on the side of her face, it looked like claw marks. I fought the urge to ask her how it happened.<br>"So Renesmee,"  
>"It's a mouthful, you can call me Ness, or Nessie,"<br>"Ness, how are you liking Forks so far?"  
>"From what I've seen of it, it is okay, I'm just happy to be away from The Home. It wasn't the most loving place, I mean it wasn't awful but…"<br>"I understand. What do you girls want to do today?"  
>"That's about to Nessie, I don't mind really. We could have a movie day, a girls day, anything that doesn't involve play fighting playing dress up with my bras works for me," I laughed at that, letting go of myself for the first time in, well I couldn't remember.<br>"I think a girl's day would be fun. Gossip, hair, nails, I'm so in." Emily smiled, and said,  
>"Well okay then, home we go."<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

_ Okay I know I haven't updated in awhile. But all of my finals are over and I'm on Christmas break so let the writing continue :D I stated in the first chapter that Renesmee could read minds, however, I changed the "talent" that S.M gifted her with. When I wrote the first chapter I thought that the climax of the story should happen one way, but now I am very much thinking that I was wrong in my choice and that I needed to go in down another path. I apologize for changing my mind, but I thought back to the point that while this is creative writing, deviating from the original piece tends to strip away from the characters, and I don't want that. In saying that however, Renesmee has the gift she was meant to have, however, as she has never tried she does not know that she is capable of this. Again I am sorry and regardless, thank you to the reviewers who have reviewed, been brutally honest and keeping me going.  
>Shall we continue? <em>

We drove for about twenty more minutes before we turned into what I assumed was their house.  
>"Welcome to our home Renesmee, it is in no way the extravagance of the white house, but it is a comfort that not many homes have,"<br>"It looks very nice,"  
>"Come on I'll show you around," I jumped out and followed Claire into the house. She breezed through the house giving me an abridged version of a tour before she started ushering me towards what I assumed was her bedroom.<br>"And where are you two going?" I was greeted by the solid figure of a man, whose face, though smiling, seemed anything but friendly.  
>"We were just going to have some girl time, you know nails, hair, boys,"<br>"Oh how fun, who is your friend?"  
>"Oh sorry, Renesmee this is my Uncle Sam, and Uncle Sam this is Renesmee Cullen."<br>"It's nice to meet you Renesmee, I've heard quite a bit about you. Go and have fun, shall we expect you for dinner?"  
>"Oh, um, I hadn't really thought that far I don't want to be a pest."<br>"You're far from a pest. Besides we always have a table full at dinner. I'll just ask Emily to set another place."  
>"Thank-you," Claire nodded, seemingly concluding the conversation and we continued to her room. She shut the door behind me and motioned towards her bed.<br>"You can sit down now," She laughed gently, "the awkwardness it over,"  
>"You said that was your uncle?"<br>"Yep, he and Aunt Em are engaged."  
>"Oh that's nice, Claire?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Where are your parents?" She rose from the bed and walked over to her dresser. She picked up a picture frame and brought it over to me. Here is a picture of them, she touched a locket around her neck, "This was my mother's. My mother and father were in a car accident when I was about two years old. I came to live with Emily shortly after. I can't really remember either of my parents, aside from memories I make from other's stories, so Emily and Sam are my parents really." Great my first couples of minutes with her and I bring up a painful memory,<br>"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"  
>"It's okay Renesmee really. I may not address them as such, but they are the best parents anyone could ask for."<br>"I didn't realize how important I family was to someone until just recently."  
>"Can we do question for question? What was it like Ness, growing up… you know,"<br>"In the system? You can say it, it's okay. It was okay, I never really had any friends and didn't experience petty things like holidays but it was as horrible as one might assume."  
>"Before Bella, did anyone adopt you, you know like do a trial?"<br>"Yes, there was one family…" I closed my eyes, afraid to relive those times, but nonetheless I retold the experience.

_ The father, Mark came to see Mrs. Wells. I was about six or seven, no older. I assume he must have given her a specific age range because she asked four or five of us to meet with him. He gravitated to me almost instantaneously. He came back several times that week, staying for no longer than an hour. Doing small things with me, puzzles, drawing, just spending some time with me. By the start of the following week, Mrs. Wells told me that I was going to a new home, with a mom and a brother and that it was going to be a fairytale. No one told me then that my fairytale also included and evil mother. Thinking about it now I couldn't even tell you her name. From the moment she looked at me, it seemed like she had made up her mind that I was not someone, something to be loved. She would give her son all of the attention, the love, but every time I reached out for her love, her time she would get so angry. I tried to stay away from her as much as possible, using the time to bond with Mark. One day… _I paused feeling the tears welling up, Claire held my hand sympathetically, _I heard them arguing so I sat outside their door. She was screaming at him, "Why did you bring her here, why now?" I didn't understand what she was saying, why she was saying that. "We just lost our daughter, she didn't even take a breath and you're trying to shove another woman's child now my throat?_

"So he?"  
>"She lost her child, seven months into the pregnancy, for what reason I'm not sure. He adopted me to help her fill the void she was feeling. That's why she rejected me, because she thought that her husband was trying to replace that one child with me. It makes sense now why she pushed me away, I think it was natural."<br>"Is that why you're still so careful with Bella?" I gave her a look,  
>"Word gets around,"<br>"Oh, well, I suppose that has a lot to do with it. After dealing with my first foster mom, I just don't want to mess it up with Bella. There is a special connection with that family and I, I just… I'm really happy to have a girl to talk to about these things now."  
>"That's why I'm here."<p>

"Claire-bear?" A voice called from downstairs,  
>"Come on, that's a friend of mine," I followed her, up until she all but ran to a guy, who I assumed was a very close friend of hers. I waited until she broke the embrace for the introductions.<br>Giggling she said, "Renesmee this is my friend Quil," He extended a large tan hand to me,  
>"Nice to meet you, I've heard quite about you,"<br>"Quil did you want-" My heart all but jumped into my throat when I recognized the voice to be Jake's.  
>"Oh," His eyes were wide, "I didn't know you were here Renesmee."<br>"Claire invited me over, to make new friends,"  
>"Oh well she'll meet quite a few more when dinner comes around,"<br>"Are the boys coming over?" Claire said, almost expectedly.  
>"Yep, they'll be over soon,"<br>"I'm sorry, 'the boys'?" Everyone laughed  
>"You'll see," The room started to get a awkward feeling,<br>"So, Quil why don't you come with me and let's see if there's anything we can help Emily with. Jacob and Ness, why don't you meet us in the kitchen when you're ready?"

Remind me to hit Claire when we were alone next.  
>"So Ness, um how's things been?"<br>"Everything's been good, getting along with the family," I emphasized the word more than I should, "I think I'm finally settling it well."  
>"Well that's great Ness, I want you to be happy."<br>"Look Jake- I'm been cold to you and-"  
>"Ness, answer me this, do you feel anything at all for me?" I exhaled,<br>"Yes, and that's what scared me, I don't know you and yet I felt like we had been together forever, like we were meant to be together." He walked a little closer, reaching for my hand,  
>"I didn't want to rush you, I don't want to rush you, can we start over please?" He gave me those eyes, dangerous. I extended my hand laughing,<br>"I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie,"  
>"Nessie, I'm Jacob." He laughed with me and put his hand on the small of my back, leading me into the kitchen.<br>"Ness, just one more thing. Be careful of the boys, they bite"…

_Okay guys, so I hope that wasn't terrible! I was a little rusty, having stepped away from the song for a while. But I tried to give the last reviewers what they wanted. So as always, thoughts opinions?  
>TGL<br>_


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay guys, I know I haven't updated in quite a while, please don't kill me. After a month in the hospital, I'm afraid I am only just starting to feel a bit better and more like myself. Once I'm settled back into school next week and everything resumes its normality, I'll go back to updating every few days. Again, sorry for the delay._

Emily and Sam's table seemed to double in size, or so I thought. Walking into the dining room with Jacob, I saw many faces that were unknown to me, yet similar in features to Jake. The black hair, the skin and the same almond eyes; one would easily think that they were all siblings, and if not, certainly related. I squeezed Claire's hand,  
>"Who are… all of those people?"<br>"The family, don't worry they'll love you." I wasn't nervous, but I was never good at getting to know people, connecting with them on anything but a first name basis. Emily and Sam stood at the head of the table.  
>"Renesmee, I'm sure the <em>boys<em> will introduce themselves, but this is the family." He extended his hand around the table.  
>"Hi… everyone," The guys all smiled in greeting, though the lone female, who sat at the end of the table, looked as though there was nothing in the world that could remove the scowl from her face. After a few minutes, all of the introductions were out of the way and the table "settled" down; though I quickly realized a tableful of men is never settled. I sat next to the female who was at this point still nameless, with Claire on my right side. While the table was ablaze with conversation I took the moment to whisper to Claire.<p>

"Claire, who is that?" I quickly glanced towards her, before hiding my eyes again.  
>"Um, her name is Leah. She's Seth's sister, and uh-" she paused,<br>"And what?" She came very close to my ear, leaning in so close that her breath was a soft caress.  
>"Please don't say anything, it's something that all of the pack, oh you know "the boys", know but we never speak of it. Leah was once my Uncle's fiancée."<br>Trying to suppress the shock on my face, I beginning moving the food around my plate. I must have zoned out as Jacob's voice made me jump slightly.  
>"Easy, you alright?"<br>"What, oh, yeah I'm fine I guess I just had a moment." I excused myself from the table, assuring Sam that I was fine and went outside. I found a swing around the house and sat in it, letting the wind sweep beneath me.

_If my… parents ever got divorced where would I go? Would I be something shuffled between them, perhaps a piece on a chess board, moved around to whoever it benefits best at the time? I couldn't possibly choose one over the other. If I went back to the home, I would spend the rest of my life there. It was nothing but good luck that Bella wanted me, I knew that it wasn't likely to happen again._

I lifted my head towards the heavens, letting out a cry. I know I have a fear of abandonment, that getting adopted was not going to ease that fear, but the barbs around my heart would not allow me to talk to anyone about it.

"Nessie?" I nearly fell of the chair, not realizing that the voice was so close to me. I turned around expecting Jake, but to my utter shock it was the youngest of the men, Seth.  
>"Seth?"<br>"Yup, it's me. I didn't mean to scare you. I only wanted to make sure you were okay." Before my brain processed the words, I spat out,  
>"Seth, you just met me, why do you even care, just go away!"<br>"Renesmee, you don't know my sister personally but I assure you, raising your voice isn't enough to scare me away; I've dealt with much worse. So I'll ask again and if you want me to go then just say so. Are you okay?" I looked into the eyes, the same eyes that I saw in Jacob, and answered honestly,  
>"No…" He scooted me over and sat with me on the swing,<br>"So what's going on Renesmee?"  
>"Seth, may I ask you something?" He nodded.<br>"Have you… have you ever lost someone?" He looked away from me, but answered.  
>"I lost my father a little over seventeen years ago, so yes."<br>"Seth I'm sorry." I reached to squeeze his hand, realizing that like Jacob he was very warm.  
>"It's… we're dealing with it. Have you as well, do you miss them?"<br>"Up until now, I've never had someone to lose Seth-" It's like the light bulb had gone off in his head.  
>"You're afraid because you know have a family to lose," I nodded and he so continued. "Ness, if you go into something with fear that will be the result. You are safe, you are loved. The people you just met are just as accepting as the Cullen Clan. You have two families, an extended family. The only advice I can give you is this, you cannot control the future, only the present. Live second to second and the happiness will follow-"<p>

"You two alright out here?" Now that was the sound of Jacob's voice. Seth rose and began towards the house, leaving me feeling suddenly colder.  
>"Hey Seth… Thank you!" He turned around and said quickly, "Remember all of what I said okay?" He nodded and disappeared into the darkness.<p>

"Jake,"  
>"Renesmee, what was that about?"<br>"Nothing, he came and joined me, I didn't ask him to."  
>"I wasn't implying anything; I just thought you'd… Never mind. Um, do you want me to take you home?" I stood an inch from his face,<br>"You once told me not to hold back, so don't you. You thought I would what?"  
>"I thought… I thought that maybe you would confide in me."<br>"You want me to confide in you?"  
>"I want you to feel comfortable around me."<br>"I try to be there, to be whatever you need of me, and yet you lock me out. However you open up to Seth?" He was shaking, the look in his eyes not one that I had yet seen.  
>"I need you to be patient with me. I am trying Jacob, regardless of whether or not you realize it. You have no idea what it feels like to not be in control of yourself, what can happen to you."<br>"You're wrong there Renesmee. I know exactly how that feels… When you finally let go and trust me, your family, you'll find what you're after."

_I apologize for the cliffy. I feel really unsure about this chapter, so I will upload it, and judging by what the reviews so I'll either take it down and try again or continue with the story. I'm afraid being away for awhile has really taken away from the story. Please be patient and reviews would help. _


	16. Chapter 16

_ For those of you that keep asking 'when does she find out' I promise I am not dragging you around, in a matter of speaking, for the fun of it. Please, please just hang in there with me. I assure you, it will be here much sooner than you think. Shall we continue?_

I watched as Jacob went back towards the house, leaving him to walk ahead alone feeling as though I have hurt him in some way. As much as it stung, I began to think about what both Seth and Jacob said and strangely I referenced back to the one person that I knew the littlest about, Leah. I can only conclude that loving someone so fully, watching them fall for another and furthermore have it be your cousin, might be the reason as to why Leah always looks angry, tortured. I looked a little bit more into what Seth had said, I can't control anything but the present, nor can I change it. I believe that is what tortures Leah so. She is so engrossed in the past, perhaps even the delusion of what the future would have been with Sam that she herself cannot move on. I'm not saying that I can't understand why she feels what she feels, however, what I will not do is become her. My past helped made me what am I, so I have to acknowledge it and move on. I will always wonder who my family, my biological family, is and why they abandon me, but I am no longer an orphan. Seeing that Jacob had not yet reached the house, I yelled out to him and he halted immediately.  
>"Jacob, stop." He didn't turn around to address me, but he stopped, which was a start.<br>"Are you okay, Renesmee?"  
>"I will be,"<br>"Good," he made a move to step forward and a grabbed the large, yet gentle hand.  
>"Jacob, please don't walk away from me, look at me." <p>

He turned swiftly, with the emotions blazing in his eyes, and yet so clouded.  
>"What is it Renesmee?"<br>"Tell me what you're thinking Jacob,"  
>"You are serious?" I glare at him, and he sighed, saying nothing. I ignored the voice in my head and put my hands around his neck. I kissed him, allowing every emotion I felt go into him. The uncertainty of my emotions in my eyes. The security I felt when I was with him in the lock around his neck. The embarrassment of never having experienced this, know what I'm doing, in the blush of my cheeks. He allowed me to have control for a few moments before he took control. He cupped my cheek with one hand, before he held me in place by my waist. When he broke the kiss, I was breathless. But to my surprise it was he who spoke first,<br>"What was that about, hm?" I couldn't help at laughing at the eyebrow raise, cheeky site.  
>"Oh, I don't know, I just felt like it." I nudged his shoulder and together we went back to the house, where everyone had finished their meals.<br>"I just want to say good night to everyone, would you take me home after though, please Jake?" he nodded and I walked to Emily.

"I was starting to get nervous you were unwell."  
>"No ma'am. I'm sorry to have walked away like that; I meant no disrespect to you or Sam." She reminds me a bit of Esme, just younger.<br>"Don't worry. You're welcome here anytime."  
>"I will take you up on that-"<br>"As often as she can, I need more company than just smelly boys," A giggling Claire says behind me. I hug her, whispering to her that I will call her tomorrow and nod at Jacob, he leaves to go to his truck.  
>"Before I go, did Seth already leave?" I hear Leah scoff, but Seth emerges.<br>"Leah knock it off, what's up Ness?"  
>"Can I talk to you for two seconds?" we walked to the living room and I gave him a hug. For someone who was younger than me, he was a little taller than me. I opened my mouth to speak and he waved his hand.<br>"Don't mention it. I'll see you around, and regardless of my sister's looks, you can talk to me anytime. Now, get going." For someone I just met, I had a feeling that I had a good friend in Seth and Claire.

The ride to the house was comfortable; the silence didn't weigh us done as much as it did the last time. I wasn't sure what Jacob had planned for the rest of the night so when he pulled up I asked,  
>"Jake, did you want to come in?" He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear,<br>"I would if I could, but I don't want to leave my dad home alone for that long, he is probably in the midst of a house party as we speak. I have some things I have to do tomorrow, but maybe we can catch a movie tomorrow night? Would you like that?" I nodded and gave him a quick peck before running to the house. I suppose I should not have been so surprised when Alice was right there waiting.

"I want to hear everything about this evening, and" she exclaimed an exaggerated gasp at the state of my pants, "What is this dirt on your hind pockets?" I had to laugh, she means well, but Alice, what was I going to do with her? I answered her in a short sentence before looking for my parents,  
>"Alice, don't you remember being my age once?" I winked at her and went upstairs. I lit some candles in my room, got my pajamas and necessities for a shower and let the steamy water take my concern away with it, as it entered the drain. I combed through my hair, but decided to leave it undone, hoping to use it as a chance to spend some time with my parents. I doubted they were sleeping, I knocked on their doors.<p>

"Mom, Dad, you busy?"  
>"Come in sweetheart." I hear Edward call behind the door. I entered cautiously, but the scene that lay before me was picturesque. Bella was reading, while Edward, holding her to his chest, seemed to be doing nothing, nothing but admiring his wife.<br>"I was hoping you both would be awake, mom would you mind braiding my hair?" She smiled signaling to the front of the bed, as she positioned herself in an upright, alert position.

For the first couple of minutes, I said nothing as I just enjoyed the closeness of my parents. But if there was ever a moment to talk to them, about everything, it was now, in an environment so relaxed. "Would you mind if I talked to you both? I know it's late but…"


	17. Chapter 17

_ For those reviewers who keep asking, "When will she find out?" I am asking you to just be patient with me for a little longer. I assure you I am not dragging you around, in a matter of speaking, for my enjoyment. Believe me, having to wait is just as torturous to me as it is to you. I do apologize for the cliffy last night. I was very unsure about the chapter, having been away for so long, I merely wanted to get the opinions of the reviewers. Seeing as those that I received said that that was cruel lol, I assume that it was okay. I will try not to do that again. Thank-you, truly and sincerely to everyone who has reviewed and added this story. When I started I in no way thought that I would get this many reviews. Almost one hundred.  
>Now back to the story <em>

_**Flashback…**_

_For the first couple of minutes, I said nothing as I just enjoyed the closeness of my parents. But if there was ever a moment to talk to them, about everything, it was now, in an environment so relaxed. "Would you mind if I talked to you both? I know it's late but…"_

Edward's face remained a cover, while for a slight second you saw Bella raise her eyebrow minutely, before returning stoic.  
>"Your father and I… well let's just say we haven't slept <em>properly<em> in years. You are no bother, what's on your mind Renesmee?" I shifted uncomfortably under their concerned eyes, but I knew I couldn't back down.  
>"Will you tell me where you both met?"<br>"You want to hear of our relationship?" I think Edward realized I was holding back, however he pressed no further, yet. I nodded and they begin.

_Your father and I were high school sweet hearts. When I first went to Forks' High School, I was the curiosity of many, but I'm afraid Edward, well to be honest, he was a little less than thrilled. _She nudged him in the shoulder, _we had a class together and were partners. He didn't speak to me initially; in fact he acted as if I appalled him. I must have worn him down though, because he introduced himself to me eventually, and shall I say the rest was history?_

_"_Dad, were you playing hard to get?" I had to try and suppress a laugh, as the thought of that, something so out of his personality now, was very hard to imagine.  
>"I was a teenage boy, does that explain it all?" He smiled, and for a reason unknown to me I felt as though he was hiding something.<br>"How many years were you together before you got married?" This was something I really wanted to know, as they didn't look very old, or should I say mature?  
>"Your mother married me soon after our high school graduation." I remained quiet for a moment.<br>"Renesmee, why do I feel as though your questions are eluding from a bigger question?"  
>"Well… it kinda is, I just, I don't know how to ask them, or what your reactions will be."<p>

Bella released my hair, peering over my shoulder with large eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to wrap my arms around my legs, to keep my hands from shaking.  
>"I'm sorry if this offends you, but I, as you know, haven't had the security of a home, a family. I am only trying to assure that I always will."<br>"Renesmee?"  
>"If you both ever decide that you no longer want to be together… I don't think that I could choose one of you over the other. I love you both, differently, but equally." Bella looked too taken aback to comment, however, Edward seemed to understand my inquiry, my uncertainty<br>"Renesmee, I know that nothing I say will make you believe the solidity of our marriage, our love, but I promise you, for as long as your mother and I are both alive, we will always be together." Bella spoke up gently,  
>"You like it here, and do you feel more comfortable with us, the family?" My initial response was going to be, <em>If I wasn't comfortable, would I still be here? <em>But as I had come to realize not too long before, I needed to let down walls that have so long kept me safe, I am safe here.  
>"You know that the first while was hard for me to get use to, but I… I love you, both of you, the family, and the life I live here. Please," I lowered my eyes, "please don't take that away from me," When I started the conversation I would have never thought I was going to be this emotional, and showing emotion deeply, is still a hurdle that I was not yet ready to cross. I rose from the bed,<br>"I'm going to go lay down, um goodnight, I'm sorry." I didn't hug them or look at them as I departed; I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. I really wanted to call Jacob, but I decided against it. I entered my bedroom and went to sleep.

_**The next morning**_

I didn't sleep much that night, relating the lack of sleep to the first night in the Cullen's house. Looking at the clock on my side table I knew that it was later in the morning, 11:34 in fact, yet I still remained tucked away in my room. Embarrassed and drained, I had come to the conclusion that I would not come out of my room until Jacob came to get me. I heard the family stirring downstairs, but listening closely, it sounded like they were doing more than talking, in fact in sounded as though they were arguing. I put on a pair of sweatpants, brushed my hair and teeth in a hurried fashion, and carefully and quietly made my way down the stairs. They sounded as though they were in the living room, so if I remained quiet on the staircase I hear what they were talking about.

"Jacob you need to leave, she knows you're coming for her much later tonight. If she comes down here now-"  
>"Bella you can't honestly tell me that hiding this is getting easier for you!"<br>"It's not especially-"  
>"She is the love of my life and I could lose her if she finds out!"<br>"This isn't all about you mutt!"  
>"Rosalie, stop it! This isn't the time."<br>"Jasper, stop trying, we will not be calm!" My heart was thudding in my chest, I had never heard them like this,  
>"Bella, Edward," Carlisle spoke, "There is no easy way or a good time to tell her, your daughter, that we are her biological family. Nor will you shield the hurt from us giving her up, however-"<p>

My breathing halted and I was ready to explode. Coming into view of everyone, the family, Jacob, everyone looked as though their hearts had stopped. The already pale complexions, now turning deathly.  
>"You're what?"<br>"Renesmee, please,"  
>"You are my biological family? You gave me up?" Jacob approached me and held my arm, I shook him off violently, knocking him back a few steps, "Get off of me now," I stood toe to toe with Bella, "You lied to me, the day I asked you why you didn't have children," Tears were clouding my vision, "You forgot to tell me it is because you gave her away! You all are no better than any other family that looked at me and rejected me! How can you sit there and say that you love me, but yet obviously didn't love me enough when I was first born to keep me!" I began running towards the door, my body telling me that I needed to get out, Jacob caught me by the waist. I turned in his arms and released a thunderous slap against his cheek, "And you, you don't have to worry about losing me," I pushed against his chest and was released; "I was never yours to begin with."<p>

I ran out of the house leaving the piercing cries of my family far, far behind me!

_I apologize if the chapter was too long. I was trying not to overdo it, but this is how I always envisioned it; and to be frank, you all deserved it to be well detailed. Also, I know that Renesmee acted quite dramatically, but I was trying to be realistic, I know that if I had lived her life and discovered this… well that's just say that I would act exactly like this.  
>Please read and review, this is not the end, continue to stick with the story and again, thank you.<em>

_**TGL**_


	18. Chapter 18

_I know, I know I owe you guys a massive apology. I don't really want to elaborate on my reasons, but please trust me when I say that I am sorry, and seeing that everything that could go wrong already has… I should be back to updating daily. If this chapter comes out terribly, I will take it down and post again. Please be patient with me, as I just have to get into the swing of writing again._

_Also, on another note, I will be going back and forth from multiple POVS. Just to give a glimpse of how this is affecting everyone._

_**I ran out of the house leaving the piercing cries of my family far, far behind me!**_

I hear the family, the word felt bitter on my tongue, I hear the Cullen's screams fade as I increase the distance between us. I know only three places: the Cullen's, the adoption home and Seth's. I knew that if I went to Seth _they_ would find me eventually, and I know that Leah can't stand me, so she will be very quick to sell me out. With no other alternative, I run into the forests surrounding La Push. I know they will still find me eventually, but what other choice do I have? I raise my head to the skies, letting out the most heartbroken cry and run, leaving nothing of importance behind…

_** Back at the Cullens**_

As she ran out of the door, the house erupted into utter madness. Bella broke down, inconsolable, Esme was as solid as a stone, while Jacob phased almost instantly. Rosalie, who was trying to calm down Jacob, was thrown into the wall while he ran out of the house, leaving behind the flash of fur as he ran, where, only time could tell.  
>"Bella, love, can you hear me?"<br>"Edward… Renesmee, we have to find her. Please don't make-" the tears she couldn't spill, racking through her body. "Don't make me say good-bye to my daughter again!"  
>"I won't, we, we will find her"<p>

**Sam's home**

Something isn't right; my whole body is on edge, aware and alert, but for what?  
>"Sam, Sam what is it?"<br>"Emily, do you trust me?"  
>"Of course I do, why-"<br>"I need you to go upstairs with Claire, please, now!" I raised my voice in not anger but urgency. She complied, the questioning in her eyes still there. I kissed her swiftly, the scars that I inflicted reminding me to hurry. No more than thirty seconds after I hear the door close behind them, I hear a dangerous growling, the pounding of paws on the ground outside. A member of the back, but who, without the connection I couldn't tell unless I go out to meet them. I want to phase, to communicate, but sensing the anger, I don't want to be seen as a threat to them. I remain as I am and step outside, to be greeted by… Jacob. He charged towards me, before I even had a chance to think…

_** Renesmee's POV**_

I had run, for who knows how long, and without caring to pay attention, I was lost. This slowed me down, allowing every emotion to hit me at once: pain, fear, anxiety. I became aware of footsteps behind me all too late. I heard the seductive voice of a male behind me, followed by the utter difference of a female, who voice while a bit robotic, was filled with purpose. My hands were being restrained and before I knew what had hit me, darkness, overcame me…

_**I hate cliffhangers, so believe me when I say, I am not doing this to torture you. I am very unsure of the quality of this chapter, so I'm going to leave it at this length until I see the opinions and reviews. If you hate this, my sincerest apologies… I'm afraid with everything that has been going on, I'm just not one hundred percent. I will take this down and try it again, if need me. Opinions please?**_

_**TGL**_


	19. Chapter 19

_ I have never done this, but I'm afraid I feel extremely disrespected. To the person who PM'd me to ask "what had happened to me, that this chapter was terrible?" my answer, well is not one that I can post here. To that one incredibly rude reviewer my answer is this, my apologies for being a little off my game, as I have just had life threatening surgery, to come out and discover that my nana had passed away! I sincerely hope that they see this and are made to feel like trash.  
>To the reviewers who have stuck with the story to offer constructive criticism and encouragement, I say thank-you as always. Getting reviews is quite possibly the best part of my day. Love or hate, to know that people read my ideas is a great feeling. My apologies for such a long note.<em>

_Shall we continue? Until I bring everyone to one place, I will be switching POV's_

_** Jacob & Sam**_

Seeing Jacob charge towards me, I know that I was left with no other option but to phase and see what has him so infuriated.  
><em>"Jacob, slow down" his teeth come painfully close to my flank.<br>"You told me I couldn't tell her the reality of who she is! She heard us talking Sam! She ran away!"  
>"Jacob there is nowhere for her to go! If you will recall, both you and Claire ran away, and just went to the forests, to get some space. If she is anything like you two, that's what she's done! Calm down and come into the house so we can see what they say-"<em>

"Sam! Sam its Alice Cullen, please hurry something's wrong!" I ran to Emily, phasing back as quickly as possible, not giving the slightest care of my nudity. She handed me the phone at the same time as she did a robe.  
>"Alice, what is it? What's wrong?"<br>"Sam, members of the Volturi are here. They, I think" her voice cracked, "I think they have her" I threw down the phone, hearing it break into many pieces. I dressed while telling Emily to keep the pack here and ready, in case we needed the back up. The only one that I knew I had to bring right at this moment was Jacob; bringing anyone else on these terms could just very well spark a blood bath…

I didn't have to hear Sam say the words out loud, and I'm glad I didn't because I would have completely lost what little sanity I had left. My mind was going in so many different directions; it's a miracle I could even run after Sam. The pack, Sam, they all tried to give me the encouragement to 'stay strong, positive' and I swore if I heard anything else I was going to rip into all of them when I got back home. I only wanted, no needed one thing…

**Renesmee's POV**

I tried to move my hands, to place them on my throbbing head, but they were tied behind my back. What happened? My eyes snapped open in an instant.  
>"Welcome back Renesmee," The female standing before me was a sure sign that I had lost my mind. She was beautiful, pale brown hair; quite small in build but the most striking feature were her angry, blood red eyes. There was a male, who was her sibling, if not her twin, not too far away from her. But it was she that looked as though she would gladly end my life.<br>"Who are you?" She laughed, a shrill high pitched sound that cut through me.  
>"My name is Jane, I'd imagine you won't remember my… "family" as you were a baby when we met last." I wish my head would stop spinning so that I could focus,<br>"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm sure you have the wrong girl, please let me go!" I tried desperately to fit against the bond on my wrists, to give myself a chance, but I was failing miserably.  
>"You don't want to do that Renesmee, and I assure you, if you don't stop, I will restrain you of my own devices." She approached me, leaning into me, breathing in my ear, "You wouldn't want to hurt yourself would you? Aro would like to see you at your best." The tears that I had been trying to hold back fell, for no other reason but fear. She seemed please with herself, walking away calling out the name she had just mentioned.<p>

_Mom, Dad, Jacob… _these were the words flying through my head, the images of the last few weeks with them.

**The Cullens, Edward's POV**

Alice showed me where they were and I ran in front of my family, and being the quickest still wasn't fast enough. What were they doing to her right now? She knew nothing of who she truly is, and they will take that honest answer as anything but. Thinking that we have successfully hidden her for all these years, making them look like fools… I dug into the ground harder, praying that Aro's desire for either me or Alice will keep him from a deadly decision. I stopped suddenly hearing the broken sobs of Renesmee. It took everything I had not to call out to her, to let her know that she wasn't alone, but I knew that it would only provoke what I'd been only trying to prevent…

**Renesmee**

"Renesmee, how much you've grown, and into someone so beautiful I might add. I wonder where your family has been hiding you for so long that you've outsmarted us, but no matter, we have you know, that's what is most important." I pulled against the restraints, feeling so helpless, hopeless.  
>"I don't know what it is you want, I swear I don't know who you are,"<br>"Shh child," His cold finger sliding down my cheek. "All you have to do is answer our questions, and we will provide you with a new home. Who created you?"  
>"What? My family are the… the Cullens." His eyes turned as cool as ice.<br>"I will not be lied to Renesmee, Jane, if you please." I screamed at the top of my lungs, I don't know what was going on, but I was in so much pain I couldn't think. Every part of me felt as though it was on fire, as my vision began to dim, so did the pain and all I could think to myself was, this was the end…

_ Guys, I sincerely hope this isn't terrible, I just, after that one message have been rattled a bit. As I said for the chapter before, if this was badly written I will take it down and edit it, as always, please give me your thoughts, and I'm sorry if it is a disappointment._

_TGL_


	20. Chapter 20

_ I'm not even going to apologize, I know I haven't updated in just about forever and there are not enough "I'm sorry's" to cover it, so shall I just try to make it better and continue with the story? With this story nearing its conclusion, I wanted to ask the reviewers and alerters, if there was a story that they wanted to read, or perhaps an idea that they'd like me to take on; up to you. But as always, thank-you for reviewing and alerting, they are really the best! _

_**I think… that I might keep this chapter entirely in Edward's point of few, as he and Alice are the main players. **_

I heard my family swiftly approaching as I walked into the clearing, in plain sight of… them. The venom, the anger, it guided every step I took. Aro's face lit up in sickening amusement as he finally realized that I was approaching them. Jane, the legs that Aro stands on, was standing over Renesmee?  
>"Ah, Edward, how good to see you again. I was wondering when you would make an appearance," The smirk, along with the cavalier tone in his voice was all the incentive I needed to rid his head from his shoulders. I took in a deep breath, trying to relax not only myself but some of the tension on the situation. I couldn't do anything whilst I was outnumbered, and my concern, my daughter, was still in his hands, unconscious.<br>"Aro," I tried to erase all emotion from my face, becoming as hard as the skin on my body, "we were not expecting you."  
>"Edward, I'm quite sure that is not the truth at all, with you and your sisters'… talents," the 's' rolled off his tongue reminding me of a snake; a predatory animal, that if threatened, would strike out with a deadly blow. Renesmee was the venom that would weaken and destroy me, my family, and he well knew it.<br>"Why are you here Aro? How rude of me, Jane, I trust you are well?" I was not naïve enough to believe that they believed in the feigned sincerity of the pleasantries.  
>"Edward," She bowed her head slightly, "I would be better if we could just take care of a certain pebble in our shoes and return home." I growled low, steady at her, daring her to refer to my daughter as such again. Her eyes, the ice behind them stared through me, confirming that she indeed was not threatened, but on guard.<p>

Renesmee started to stir on the ground. My attention shifted to her immediately. Her wrists were bruised, bleeding slightly, but she otherwise appeared unharmed for right now, which is exactly how I intended to leave it! Jane gripped her gruffly by the binds, bringing her to not only full alert but also upright.  
>"Edward!" Her plea, ripped through me, her tear stained face; the eyes communicating the words and confusion that she didn't need to verbally express.<br>"Sweetheart I'm right here shh," I cooed to her, trying to do the best I could to console her from the distance between us. She tried to speak, the tears getting caught in her throat,  
>"What is going on?" Aro looked at me out of the corner of his eyes, instructing me to explain nothing. I would have, had he have not been looking at Jane, the dog who was ready to attack. I knew that for right now she couldn't hear of this information so I spoke low to Aro, no less threatening,<br>"Aro, release her. She knows nothing; she has nothing to offer you. What use is a hybrid to you, an ignorant one no less?" The words held tight to the heart that no longer beat in his chest.  
>"That, Edward, is my point. She is of nouse to me! You gave her away!" He looked Renesmee in the eyes as he spoke, opening the wound that she had not yet healed. He continued, satisfied with the soft tears that fell behind him, "in the thought that you would protect her from us, from destroying her. I must admit, I gave you more credit. Did you not stop to think that perhaps taking your daughter was a ploy to get from you and your sister all along?"<br>"I never wanted her, I wanted yours and Alice's powers on my side, at my disposal." I stopped about ready to just give him what he wanted, in return for her safety, but…

"Edward, don't!" They finally arrived, but was it too late? 

_**I'm sorry I left it like that, I just wanted to see what sort of response I received from it, good, bad, tell me. If you like it, great I love to hear your opinions and hopefully I can have the next chapter up in a couple of days. Matter fact, let's do this. My birthday is on Monday. If I can get some reviews I'll try to make up for my absence, and post two chapters by my birthday, deal?**_

_**TGL**_


	21. Chapter 21

_So many reviewers yesterday, so many. I promised the readers if I got them that I would do my very best to post two more chapters before my birthday. So what do you think, shall we just get on with it? For the reviewers who gave me ideas of what they wanted to see happen further down the line, hmmm… should I just say that I am thinking on how to give you the ending(s) you so desire. I have an idea in mind… but I'm not sure about it as of yet, so please when you review, keep leaving your suggestions. Now on we go!_

_**Flashback**_

_**"That, Edward, is my point. She is of no use to me! You gave her away," He looked Renesmee in the eyes as he spoke, opening the wound that she had not yet healed. He continued, satisfied with the soft tears that fell behind him, "in the hopes that you would protect her from us, from destroying her. I must admit, I gave you more credit. Did you not stop to think that perhaps taking your daughter was a ploy, to get you and your sister all along?" he continued,  
>"I never wanted her, I wanted yours and Alice's gifts on my side, at my disposal." I stopped about ready to just give him what he wanted, in return for her safety, but…<strong>_

_**"Edward, don't!" They finally arrived, but was it too late?**_

Bella came charging through the clearing, throwing herself between Aro and myself, as she had done once already. Everyone else, but steps behind her, came in ready for a battle. They were semi crouched, with the cold, relentless glare that mirrored that of Jane's. I tried to keep my face blank, but it was only moments before the turmoil I felt threatened to spill onto my face. The world around us stopped for a moment as she held both sides of my face, staring into my eyes, begging, pleading to understand what was going through my mind. I turned into her hands, kissing them before I stepped back from them. I bowed my head, feeling like everything I loved was gone.  
>"Emmett," Aro was relishing in my apparent anguish, knowing that even without the words spoken, he had won this battle, I continued speaking with a drained voice, "protect them, please make sure that she and Renesmee are safe."<br>"What, Edward? No, please," I did my best not to look into the eyes of any of them, taking my place next to Aro. Renesmee was being held by Jane, hands around her neck, whilst her hands were behind her back.  
>"Edward, I assure you, I will uphold my part of the bargain. Your daughter and Bella will not be harmed. Your family lives a lifestyle different from ours, but they make it appoint to keep themselves, as best they can, under the radar," <p>

"Hold the hell up, what he is going on about? Edward?" Emmett's voice cut through the air, catching everyone's attention. Alice's audible intake of breath let me know that she finally realized what was going on.  
>"Edward… he has" she swallowed hard, "he has agreed to live with Aro, allow him to utilize his skill. In return, Renesmee is, and always will be safe, but-"<br>"But what Alice," Jasper looked to his wife, worried, panicked even.  
>"Jasper I'm sorry," I saw the glazed over look in Alice's eyes and realized that my choice has affected more than myself, and broken up more than one marriage. "Aro will only offer Renesmee safety if he has Edward, and myself. I have to protect her."<br>"Alice no, you can't do this," Rosalie looked towards her brother and sister, begging for another answer,  
>"Rosalie, you would do the same for her and you know it. Please, please don't make this harder than it already is."<p>

"Oh, I've heard enough of this," Jane's bitter voice carried over the cry of Renesmee as she pulled her head back, in hopes of snapping her neck. Just then all hell broke loose. Bella charged Jane, knocking her to the ground, setting Renesmee free, momentarily.  
>"Renesmee, run!" Bella screamed at her daughter, hoping to break her out of the daze and shock, to allow her the chance to get to safety. She looked around, trying to determine whom to run to. All around her was movement, or rather quick blurs, from which she could differentiate one person from the next.<br>"Renesmee!" She came to, like the fog had cleared from her thoughts, and tried to run but before she even knew it, a set of lips were at her ear. Struggling to breath against the hold on her neck, she fought hard to retain consciousness, as she heard the final words before slipping into the darkness,  
>"I tried to give you a chance Hybrid. But if you are not with us, you are then against us and most be destroyed."<p>

**Renesmee's POV**

The ground shook violently as snarls erupted into the air, something thudding against the ground with such force that I was sure it was going to collapse under me. Something flashed by behind me and after the sickening sound of bones shattering, Aro's gripped on my neck loosened. I staggered backwards as the chaos around me continued. Trees around me were collapsing, bodies being tossed and torn apart no easier than dolls. When I looked around me, I was surrounded by giant… wolves! My heart stopped as I started panicking, my breaths coming in ragged shortness. They were the largest creatures I had ever seen, and they were circling me. I remained motionless, frozen with fear, unaware of the sudden quietness that had taken over.

This is it I thought, the end…

_Please do not worry, that was not the conclusion, but that was where I wanted to leave it for right now. I apologize if that chapter seemed a bit, chaotic, all over the place. But I wanted it to mirror the situation that they all found themselves in. So I hope it wasn't too horrible, or I'll be really disappointed in myself. As always, please, please continue to keep the reviews coming. By all means as well, keep the suggestions coming as well. Like I said, the ending of this I will try to write only what you want to see. So go ahead. Click that button down there that says review and leave me some ideas._

_TGL _


	22. Chapter 22

_I decided to try and update as soon as possible so I hope you don't mind if the chapters come back to back. Since I left at a cliffy in the last chapter, I think we should just get right back into the story, haha no time for pleasantries.  
>Just a note… I MAY change point of views more than once, at the moment, I really want to go with Jacob (whose POV is first) who, along with the pack, are still in their wolf forms, obviously unknown to Renesmee.<em>

**Flashback…**

_I remained motionless, frozen with fear, unaware of the sudden quietness that had taken over. This is it I thought, the end…_

The fight was over. The craziness around us was replaced by a deafening silence; it was only the silent communication from Edward's thoughts that could be heard around and to us. The fight was at its end. The roles reversed, saw the hard glare of Jane turn into that of a pleading puppy, beginning to not reach her end, Alec still fighting desperately against Emmett's hold, and Edward didn't have the restraint to allow Aro to suffer with anticipation and fear.

_Jacob make sure she doesn't see this, _and without any further statement, Edward ripped savagely into Aro's neck. Within milliseconds of spitting out the flesh, he tore his head from his body, leaving nothing to the imagination. Jane, who lunged toward her fallen master, ultimately was her own demise; having tried to get to Aro in desperation, pulling against the dead lock of Rosalie's arms, ripped her own arms from her body. As she fell to the ground, Sam left the circle to bite into her neck, and dragging her, screaming, away where the Cullen's had already set up a fire to grant them passage into a Hell they never thought they'd see…  
>How Alec was taken care of I don't know my focus point had become Renesmee. She had tried to further back away from us, me, but having met a enlarge rock, she had nowhere else to go. Sam returned and conveyed the message that the bloodbath was over. He asked the pack to follow him, to check on the Cullen's, but the hidden message there was leave Jacob here with Renesmee.<p>

She relaxed a little as the others walked away, still in their wolf forms, but as I turned to face her, the fear, the anxiety it all arose again in her eyes. How was I supposed to do this? I tried to walk towards her, slowly, but the closer I got the more she fell apart.  
><em>Any thoughts here? I'm drowning.<br>Make her trust you. _Nice one Sam, because that wasn't obvious._  
>She hardly trusts anyone! <em>  
><em>Claire, she trusts Claire, <em>Again, another great thought, what was I suppose to do produce her out of thin air? 

I was alone in this and with no obvious easy way to do this. I hated to see her in pain, in fear, moreover that I was the one to cause her the anguish.  
>"Dad," her whimper was weak, no less Edward appeared.<p>

_I'm not hurting her Edward, I'm not doing anything! Please, help me. _He met my gaze, 

_**Now isn't the time Jacob. She's scared. She needs to be taken care of. I'm going to rant, to scare you away. You need to run, phase and I trust we will all meet up at a later time. Please Jacob, I know this hurts you, but you need to understand that this isn't about you. **_

He nodded slightly and did exactly what he said he was; he was an incredible actor. He ran to his daughter, screaming. Renesmee and I turned our heads towards Edward simultaneously, upon seeing the relief on her face, I ran.

**(Carlisle's POV) **

Edward appeared before us, with an unconscious Renesmee in his arms. The family ran up to him, crowding her.  
>"Edward, take Renesmee home, I will be right behind you. We need to act quickly," I didn't elaborate further. As I took off behind Edward, the family took care of the final remains of not only the battle, but the ashy remains of Jane, Aro and Alec.<p>

An hour later I sit looking at the sleeping face of my granddaughter. After Edward and I arrived at the house, I tried to examine her as quickly as possible. She was dehydrated, bruised but otherwise okay. At the moment she lay in her bed, resting. When we got her safely into the house she was anxiety ridden and understandably so, but the inability to calm her down was potentially harmful to her. With Edward's permission, I set up an IV drip, (_I apologize, I looked it up & it was explained that her skin was "almost as impenetrable" as her parents, I'm sorry if I'm wrong) _to give her some fluids and also light sedatives to help her calm down. The battle was fought and won, my family was whole, but would the minute she woke up change that all? Would anger felt before the battle cloud her judgment and push her away, or would love be enough to make her stay?

All any of us could do was wait for her to wake up, and face whatever choice she makes together.

_Okay guys there you have it, the two chapters that I promised you. I hope they weren't terrible. So happy birthday to me, and happy reading. As always, leave me your thoughts. Go ahead, click that review button. I will try and update as soon as possible!_

_TGL_


	23. Chapter 23

_ Hey guys. One of the biggest comments throughout was the shortness of the chapters, so I'm going to try and make the chapter longer, fingers crossed. As I've taken longer than expected to update shall we just move right along with the story?_

_**Edward's POV **_

**"I love you," I told her. "More than anything." She touched the locket at her neck, which held a tiny photo of her, Bella and myself. "We'll always be together."  
>"In our hearts we will always be together," I corrected. (Page 675 of Breaking Dawn. Which was told in Bella's perspective. I reversed the self reverences, but the wording is the same.) <strong>

This scene replayed itself over and over in my mind, as I lay with my head down on my daughter's bed. Years ago when we had made the decision to save her and try to give her the life that she was entitled to as nothing more than a human being, we never dreamed that this is the journey that her life would have taken: to never feel love from a family, a boyfriend. Were we selfish? Did we give her a fresh start to protect her, or ourselves? She now lay in a bed sedated and scared, with her last emotion-filled sentence to us being:

"You all are no better than any other family that looked at me and rejected me! How can you sit there and say that you love me, but yet obviously didn't love me enough when I was first born to keep me!"

I shook my head trying to rid the memories, the words of my mind, but they weren't going anywhere.  
>"Edward," Alice's hand on my shoulder brought me back. I didn't look at her as I lifted my head, instead, kept it on the wall across from Renesmee.<br>"What is it Alice?"  
>"You've been up here with her for hours, and you're starving. Why don't you come with me for a little while?" My response came and direct,<br>"No," She placed her hand under my chin, forcing my gaze towards hers.  
>"Edward listen to me. She isn't in pain, she is safe and she is sleeping. For right now, she is here with us and she isn't going anywhere. Now please, come with me and hunt for a little and Carlisle will call us if anything changes."<p>

With an exaggerated sigh I rose, I kissed Renesmee on her forehead and closed her door behind us. Bella walked towards me before I even made it down the stairs completely.  
>"Edward," he voice sounded breathless, as if she had just taken in a large breath, perhaps taking in a scent.<br>"I know love, I'm going to step out for a little while with Alice, perhaps you should go sit with her,"  
>"I will, now go" <p>

_**Bella's POV (Her with Renesmee, while Edward is hunting)**_

I didn't know what I expected when I walked into Renesmee's room, but it wasn't the serene image of her resting that's for sure. I pulled her chair over and sat beside her. I didn't know if she could hear me in her sedated state, but I thought nonetheless that I would talk to her, tell her the things that I should have years ago.  
>"Renesmee," I stopped, I felt silly. She wasn't dying nor was she gravely hurt, and yet it felt like I was speaking so definitely. There was a chance that when she calmed down, after she heard everything, if she gave us that chance at all, that she would leave us; the thought of it broke my heart but she was older now and if that was what she decided… we survived not having her once, maybe we could do it again. Swallowing hard I continued again,<p>

" There is a lot that you need to know, to hear and to understand about us- your biological family, and in time I, we hope that you will allow us to explain. The first thing that you should know however, now until the end of time is that we all love you, so very much. What you thought to be 'giving away' or abandoning was perhaps the greatest display of love that we were capable of. We thought that we were giving you an opportunity, a chance to have a safe, normal life without the restraints of laws, the threat of dangers, the chance to enjoy the simplest things in life that you truly only appreciate once they've been taken from you.

It seems like from the moment the family knew about you, I was always fighting for you: fighting to keep you alive, fighting to give you what you needed and continued to do this even though it nearly cost me my life; but I did it for you because I love you. Rosalie told me about the night that you and she talked while looking through the photo album, that you were jealous of the girl that you didn't know and yet felt connected to, yourself. Also that Rosalie and I bonded over a common interest, that interest was you. Don't worry I'll explain that to you later in time if you wish to hear about it, but nevertheless, you have always been and always will be loved. If you choose to stay with us and we make you upset about something, know that you are not alone. You've met the pack and have friends there but do yourself a favor and don't be so hard on Jacob. I know he can be annoying and he sometimes be a little hard to handle, but know that he has always been there for you, from the moment he saw you. When you needed a guardian he was there. When you needed a friend he was one for you, even though you found the walls hard to bring down he was willing to wait for you. Don't shy away from him because you feel rushed. Take the time that you need and know that he will be happy with whatever decision you make, because to be honest he has been wrapped around your finger since you were born." I kissed her forehead, tucking hair back from her face. "We chose the decision we did because we love you enough to give you the freedom to live, if you choose to do that without the likes of us in your life then I will let you go, but Renesmee you are strong and if you love us like I think that you do, please do not run away because of fear, for whatever reason. Take the chance and allow us to love you like the family that you wanted and I promise you until the world ends, that you will never have to feel alone or unwanted again."

A soft rap at the door startled me and I tried to compose myself.  
>"Bella, it's only me," Carlisle called in softly before entering.<br>"It's alright Carlisle, come in." He entered carrying another bag of IV fluids and a… toothbrush?  
>"What's the-" He answered before I had the chance to finish my question.<br>"I am going to run another set of fluids and hopefully after that she'll be waking up shortly after, as the sedative is going to be losing its effect. I'm sure she'll want to brush her teeth after, so I was just planning ahead." I smiled gently, leave it to Carlisle to think of everything.  
>"Is Edward back?"<br>"He will be shortly."  
>"I'll leave you to hook that up I'm not sure that when she wakes up we'll be the first that she wants to see. Call me when she wakes?" He nodded softly, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze,<br>"Of course. Bella," He called as I was nearly out the door, "Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, seems Renesmee gets that from her mother." I hoped that if she took after me on anything it was the ability to forgive those that have hurt her, because aside from her love and acceptance, that's all we needed right now.

_I hope that wasn't horrible. I just really wanted to show that moment between Bella and Renesmee, allow Bella's side on this to truly be seen. I've had so many PM's giving me thoughts on how they want this to play out, and please if you have more keep them coming, I will try and do my best to tie them together. Read and review, they make my day_

_TGL_


	24. Chapter 24

_ Nearing the homestretch of a story always is upsetting but I never thought that the story would get as much attention as it did so I'm just really thankful. I've gotten enough suggestions on what people __**don't **__want to see as the ending, I get the feeling that you're as tired of the clichés as I am, which is fine, but that leaves the direction to go in a more open ended way. That's the best I can do without the reviews of the last chapter. I think I'm going to keep the rest of this in Renesmee's POV as everything as calmed down in a matter of speaking. Enough with the prolonging, shall we continue? _

The sounds of plastic and metal are the first sounds that catch my attention. I try to open my eyes but I feel overwhelming drowsiness, confusion. I try to fight the urge to close my eyes again as I feel something being pulled over my body.  
>"Renesmee, can you hear me?" The voice, one of gentleness and concern, doesn't match those engrained in my memory. "I know you are tired, and I will let you sleep," he continues gently, "but before you do I need you to know that it's Carlisle, you are here in your room and you are safe."<br>"Carlisle?" I try to turn my head to turn towards him but every inch of my body feels like led, "Why am I so tired what happened?"  
>"We will discuss that later, in time, but you are tired because of me. You were very scared and anxious when we brought you home. You needed to rest so I administered a mild sedative. Don't get mad, it was safe and you were in my hands I was only looking out for you."<br>"Where's…" I paused trying to gather thoughts, control of mind and body but also because I didn't know how to address them; back to square one.  
>"The-" he cleared his throat, "everyone is downstairs. Both Bella and Edward sat with you for quite some time before they had to go hunting," his face changed instantly, but he regained his composure shortly thereafter.<br>"Hunting?"  
>"Oh, you know Alice looking for spots. We like to camp a lot, and we haven't taken you yet,"<br>"Oh, um okay…"

I didn't know what else to say. I mean Carlisle and Esme didn't really do anything to hurt me. Nor, ugh, I guess my Aunts and Uncles, but we can't all just go about living the way that we were. Things changed the second I heard Carlisle say that they are my biological family. I admit I am mad about that yes, but that isn't why I want distance. Anger I can deal with and I've been hurt enough to be able to handle the pain of sadness, but it's the feeling of betrayal from them that hurts the most. Ever since we all connected, each in our own ways, I made the mistake in loving them all and putting them up on a pedestal that would only end fatally once they fell.

"Carlisle, am I finished with the fluids? I'd really like to shower and change, I know it's silly since I only want to go to bed but,"  
>"I understand and no it's not silly. Let me just unhook you from all of this and you are free to do as you like…" Somehow that last statement seemed to be directed more at something else other than my request.<p>

I had hoped that the hot water was enough to take my mind off of things for thirty minutes, but all it did was melt the intense feelings enough for me to function without wanting to scream. Eventually, if they did not beat me to it, each of us, all of us would have to talk as a family, but I wasn't ready for that yet. As I dressed, combed my hair, my thoughts went back to the night with Edward and Bella, the night they told me of their love. My mouth unconsciously upturned slightly. I took and deep breathe and ventured outside the door. I needed to scream, cry and let it all out before I even went near them all. I was hoping that I wouldn't run into them, that I could just slink out the door but,

"Renesmee? How are you feeling?" Bella stepped forward, taking in that I was dressed and clearly going somewhere. Her eyes widen in fear, "Where um, are you planning on going anywhere?" We all knew what she meant exactly. Edward stepped behind her with his hand on her shoulder,  
>"I was just going to stretch my legs, get some air."<br>"Is that wise? I only mean how do you feel?" I purposefully avoided the question, I didn't want to get into an argument with them, I just needed time to myself.  
>"I'm heading to the beach, I'll be back," Bella's eyes breathed relief so I tried to make myself clear, without exploding on them.<br>"I'm not the type to run away from my problems, or to pretend that they don't exist," That was a bit low I know and only then did I realize that the entire family had slowly joined us. "I just need some air. Let's be realistic I have nowhere else to go, which if Bella and Edward can remember I have mentioned to them on an occasion. If I planned on running as I suspect you are all worried of, I'd have a bag. For now, please just let me go." I took a final look at each of them and exited the house.

The run to the beach was a short one as my emotions, rather the lack of control of them, powered me forward. I hated for others to see me lose the exterior I worked so hard to create, but at this point damn it I was only human… The thought hit me harder than a brick wall or a truck. I wasn't human. What did that man say? A hybrid, I didn't know what I was. I put my shoes near a rock and hiked my pants higher as I strode down the length of the beach. It was deserted and the water was cold. This was perfect, just what I wanted.

"Why did you love me so much to have me against everyone's wishes to later abandon me! What you feared would happen did so anyway and it would have spared me from years of pain, of emptiness of a lonely, loveless life!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, letting my emotions for the first time in my life rip through me like a dagger that I didn't wish to remove. I was done with feeling numb, I was never meant to be a robot.  
>"I needed you then and I need you now! How are we suppose to move past this, how am I, are we, suppose to trust each other?" But the answer came gently, like a whisper carried to me in the wind,<p>

_You turn back, you go home _It sounded so gentle so faint I was sure I was going crazy. To hell if this is chalked up to subconscious.

**Back at the house**

"She is safe and she went exactly where she told you she was going. She is, or was, strolling along the beach."  
>"Does she look okay," Bella sometimes asks the most stupid questions, but I choked back that thought as I couldn't imagine what was going through her mind.<br>"She, as I've said, is safe Bella but she certainly is not okay. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, releasing the tears she won't do in front of you. I get the feeling she isn't mad at you, and if she is it's minimal. The heartache from what I heard was coming from a place of mistrust, of betrayal."  
>"Thank you Jacob, for keeping an eye on her."<br>"I love her just as much as you do Edward, and it wasn't for you or even for her. My heart feels like it's been broken, so seeing her was purely for my own selfish needs. But I think she is headed back here. When she was talking to herself I mistakenly answered one of her questions, not realizing that I had until she I saw her face. She heard it and if she is who I think she is, she is headed back here. Please don't push her let her come to you on her own terms. I know she won't want to see me so please keep me updated Bells." I hugged Bella and ran from the house. The last time she caught me here, well that's what got us in this mess to begin with. Rather, the lies did.

_Hope that was okay, thoughts? Go ahead click that button at the bottom of the page and tell me what you thought._

_TGL_


	25. Chapter 25

_ I appreciate those who reviewed today, they made my day, truly. I also appreciate those who sent me the PM's as well to give me their opinions on the story. I don't know why you don't review them on the page, but I appreciate the words nonetheless. To answer those questions that reviewer asked in private, no that chapter was not the end, I have far too much unresolved. I hope that at this point you know the characters well enough to know that there will not be another massive explosion. Finally, haha I will not reveal any more of the plot in the note, you just have to trust me and continue reading. Can you do that for me?  
>Here we go…<em>

I felt no better from my rant on the beach, however I felt no worse and that was something that I welcomed. What I did feel though was lethargy. It seemed to hit me more suddenly than I could handle. I didn't know if it was the sedative just pushing the last of itself out of my system or if it was that atop of a complete emotional and mental exhaustion. Whatever the combination, I knew that I couldn't stand at the water's edge anymore. I tried to think of the potential danger of my decision, but having decided that the worst had already happened, I curled up on a nearby rock, snuggled into my jacket and drifted into a deep sleep. 

_**Hours later at the Cullen's house**_

__"I'm sure she is fine Edward, maybe she takes after you and likes to just be alone, especially when she's upset."  
>"Emmett I am far from the mood of joking. It's dark and she's been gone for hours, something may be very wrong!" The clear, distinctive voice of a father in pain cut through the air.<br>"I have to say that I agree with Edward on this. What should we do?" Emmett rolled his eyes, knowing that Jasper would forever agree with Alice as she was his everything. Esme was in the kitchen with Bella, trying to keep her as calm and sane as possible. Carlisle stepped away from them and into the living room with the rest of the family.  
>"We need to call Sam, see if he can get he and the boys to do a patrol." Bella's voice came out as more of a squeak,<br>"You think there's a possibility she isn't in Forks?"  
>"Of course she is still here love, we just don't know where in. We will cover more ground with the help of the wolves than without. Why don't you stay here with Esme," He looked towards here, where she plastered a warm smile on her face, he continued, more to Esme than Bella.<br>"We will call you when we know anything okay?"

_**Sam's house, where all of the pack is located**_

__"Of course we will. We'll take the lands surrounding our part as she wouldn't know about that. We'll meet at the border in an hour, hopefully with good news. Take care," Sam hung up the phone and the worst words I could have heard came out next…  
>"Alright, let's go."<br>"Sam what's going on, what are we doing?"  
>"Renesmee is missing"<p>

They raced out of the house, splitting up into three groups: Jacob, Leah and Quil in one, Paul and Jared in the second and Seth, Sam and Embry in the last.  
>"I need to be there for her she trusts me!" Claire cried out desperately. Quil ran to her, brushing his lips past hers.<br>"We can't waste time, you will slow us, I'm sorry Claire, if she is in trouble we need to move and quickly!" The pack nodded in consent and the only sounds heard through the night were the sounds of the leaves rustling from the swift movements. Half of the pack chose to search in form so that if a threat appeared they were prepared.

It seemed like they had been looking everywhere for hours, but it hadn't been that long.  
>"Sam, Jacob said that she was at the beach when he last saw her why haven't you looked there?" Seth questioned.<br>"It's too obvious Seth, she wouldn't be there for hours."  
>"It's possible though please can you at least try," Seth turned his back on Sam and ran towards the beach, determined. He walked the length of the beach twice, the night's darkness making it more difficult than he thought. He was just about to give up when he caught the delicate scent of a female familiar to me. Renesmee. I ran towards it, hoping, no praying for the best however expecting the worst. However, there she lay, cuddled against a rock. Her hood lay over her head with the moon lighting only the bottom half of her face. Seth called out to Sam, picking Renesmee up as gently as he could. He secured her body against his, calling out to her gently.<p>

"Renesmee, its Seth can you hear me?" Her eyes opened slowly, but widened he suspected as fear set in. She began to squirm violently, trying to shake her hands from the security of his chest.  
>"Calm down, listen shhh, its Seth. Come on," He smiled, hoping it would help, "You know if you don't calm down I will throw you in the water." She calmed down, taking in as much of who he was as she could.<br>"Seth I'm sorry," Her eyes gained focus but you could see the trail of tears as they fell from her cheeks. "I thought,"  
>"I know, what are you doing out here? Do you realize how worried you had everyone? They are all looking for you!" Her eyes fell downwards,<br>"I didn't mean to worry everyone. I just came out to get some air like I said I would. But I got really tired so I lay down." Seth nodded, knowing full well that the last thing she needed was a lecture, though that wouldn't stop those that were sure coming her way.  
>"Let's get you home okay?"<br>"Seth?" he continued walking,  
>"What's up Ness? I know I'm not your Prince Charming's arms but he is out here somewhere,"<br>"No this has nothing to do, ugh never mind, would you mind taking me to Emily and Sam's? I cannot face them right now, please don't take me back home." Her plea was enough to break his resolve but he also knew that he would be damned if he overstepped Sam.

Sure enough within the hour the pack was all waiting near the line, relief flooding their faces as they realized that she was safe, and they found her.  
>"I'm going to call her parents, and then we really should get her home." She was standing, shakily, on her feet and shook her head furiously.<br>"Sam?" Her voice sounded like that of a frightened child, one seemingly waiting for the punishment of a parent.  
>"What is it Renesmee?" He didn't mean to sound as harsh as he did, noting that when she seemed to whither before him slightly.<br>"Would it be okay if I stayed with you, Claire and Emily tonight please,"  
>"Renesmee I don't know. That's not really my call."<br>"Please…" Cursing himself inwardly, he began dialing his cell phone.

_**Edward's POV  
><strong>_

"We have her Edward, Seth found her sleeping on the beach."  
>"I knew the sedatives hadn't quite worn off, is she hurt is she okay?"<br>"She is fine, tired and needs to shower. Edward," He was dreaded the next sentence, "She says that she'd like to sleep at our place tonight. I said that I would call you as you had the final say in this." I heard him exhale,  
>"If it was Claire what would you do Sam?"<br>"I wouldn't push her. If you want the best end result Edward, please don't take this the wrong way but, you are at her mercy. I'll take care of her. I'll call you in the morning when the girls come down for breakfast. Okay?"  
>"Sam I think Bella and I have already lost her, but please tell her we love her and we will see her tomorrow."<p>

I hung up the phone and delivered the news to a very distraught Bella. She disagreed with my decision but then we both agreed that if this is what it takes than we must lay in the bed we made…

_ Alright, I deleted, rewrote and deleted this chapter so many times. I was satisfied with this edition, but I was a bit unsure. So I hope that you enjoyed it as much as the last. Keep the reviews coming guys, you're the best_

_TGL_


	26. Chapter 26

_ Such a relief, I'm glad that everyone liked the chapter because I had some serious doubts. Thank you to a reviewer that pointed out a mistake in an earlier chapter that I wouldn't have seen else wise, it was much appreciated. Also, I changed the rating to T, I didn't think that the content in it that was too bad, but I would rather play it safe than sorry. Okay enough chatter, back to the story._

_**Renesmee POV**_

__The walk back to Sam and Emily's was a quiet, awkward and tension filled one. It was only after Sam told me that Edward and Bella had given their consent, did I look around and see just how much I had worried everyone, how many people I had inconvenienced.  
>"Alright, let's head back home everyone. I'm sure you are all tired and need some rest and food. You are more than welcome to come back to my house or just head home for the night." They seemed to mumble amongst themselves, Seth saying something to Leah while the rest started breaking apart and going in separate directions,<br>"I'm just going to see her home, I'll meet you home," She nodded and walked away. Soon enough it was just myself, left alone with Jacob and Sam. For that fact alone, I was grateful Seth had come along.  
>"Renesmee, are you ready to go?" I tried to lift my eyes, but I was beyond embarrassed and simply answered,<br>"Yes sir." He nodded and Jacob fell behind him as he started walking. I was hoping that Jacob wouldn't speak to me, so I clung to Seth's arm.  
>"Feeling unsteady?" He questioned softly,<br>"That among a million other things. Does this bother you?" I know we are friends but I did not want to overstep.  
>"It doesn't bother <em>me<em>," he emphasized the word and nodded ever so gently towards Jacob who was looking over his shoulder very discreetly, "but I know it bothers Jacob quite a bit." I rolled my eyes, hoping that he saw it.  
>"He has no right to be bothered by it,"<br>"Well Ness… he kinda does," What the hell did that mean? "Ness, I'm sorry,"  
>"For what-" He then showed me exactly why he was sorry,<br>"Jacob,"

He called out to him and walked away from me. I wanted to punch him right in his arm! Jacob approached cautiously, and for a few minutes said nothing. This was so uncomfortable.  
>"I'm glad you're safe, I was-everyone was worried for you,"<br>"Yeah I know." What was I suppose to say? He gently cupped my arm and came to a halt.  
>"Resesmee, I wish you would just talk to me,"<br>"Jacob, at this present moment I'm too tired to talk to anyone, it isn't just you. But since you want me to talk to you, let me start with this: You lied to me, my family lied to me! I may have worried everyone tonight, but what caused me to 'go for a walk' huh?" silence.  
>"Answer the question,"<br>"Us, the lies."  
>"I have never loved anyone Jacob, and I loved you all, and you all turned around and betrayed me."<br>"There's so much you don't know, don't understand,"  
>"Then tell me, make me understand!" I know Sam and Seth heard us because they stopped and turned for a moment. Jacob seemed pained, but only said,<br>"I will not apologize for the actions of your family. It kept you safe. As for my actions, I can only say I'm sorry. There will come a time, maybe not now or tomorrow, but you will see past your own pain and look perhaps into the pain in your families' eyes, in my own." He let go of my arm and continued walking, talking, "This doesn't just affect you. Your parents told me that your biggest fear is being alone again. Not having anywhere to go. The cards have been revealed, and the ball's in your court. You can choose to forgive us and move onto the life you were suppose to have, or you can pout and walk away from us and straight into your fear. The choice is yours and yours alone." He walked away, leaving me alone with nothing but my thoughts…

"Ness!" Claire embraced me, almost knocking me over, before I even made it to the door.  
>I laughed slightly, trying to keep my balance, though Seth's hand on my back steadied me.<br>"Easy Claire, you're going to kill her right after all the hard work we took to track her down," Seth smiled and winked at me, assuring me that he was only making a joke.  
>"Anyway Nessie, I'm gonna head home, sleep well tonight okay?" He gave my shoulders a squeeze and put his arm around Jacob's shoulder. He tried to smile, say good night, but he made no physical contact.<br>"Good night Jacob and Seth, thank you both. I'll speak to you in the morning," Sam called to them. Then turning to Claire and myself,  
>"Come on you two, let's get you inside."<p>

"Oh I'm so happy you're alright; please don't scare us like that again." Emily embraced me in a tender hug.

"I promise, those weren't my intentions,"  
>"Can I get you something to eat, you must be starving,"<br>"Um,"  
>"Aunt Em, let us shower up and everything and then if she wants her and I will come down here and have a late dinner." I smiled up at Claire, thanking her.<br>"Of course, go on you two,"  
>"Claire, I didn't think this through, I don't have anything to wear." She waved her hand as if she hadn't thought ahead. "We are the same size so you can just have my pajamas, no worries. I have some clothes you can wear tomorrow too; you know when you head home." I tried to remain calm.<br>"For right now, just go get showered up." She handed me the necessities and said that she would be downstairs waiting for me in the kitchen when I finished up.

"Claire I really don't know how to thank you for all of this," She had just grabbed our plates out of the microwave. I knew I shouldn't be eating this late but at this point I really couldn't care less, I felt like I hadn't eaten in days.  
>"You don't have to. How are you though, really?" I played with the food on the plate for a few seconds before I answered which even then, didn't come out through the broken tears.<br>"Oh Ness," She held my hand as I just unburdened on her.  
>"It's not the lies Claire, it isn't the knowing that I am not normal. It isn't even that they gave me up; it's all just a matter of trust for me. Once I lose that, I have nothing to stand on. Then Seth, atop of all of that, makes this weird comment that I just can't make sense of." She raised her eyebrows,<br>"What did he say?"  
>"Well Jacob walked back to the house with us-"<br>"So I saw," she quickly answered,  
>"I wasn't walking with him, by choice anyway. I was walking with Seth and I had my arm on him, you know for support. And he said that Jacob had a right to be bothered by that, I just don't know what that means."<br>"Come on Renesmee," She said it lightly, almost as it was blatantly obvious, "He loves you and he has from the moment he set eyes on you, and I** know** you feel the same way, you just won't allow yourself to act on it; for whatever the reason. But can I give you a piece of advice babe?" I nodded, knowing that I needed all the help I could get.  
>"For right now I wouldn't worry about the 'Jake situation' you have much bigger fish to fry."<br>"But Claire, how do I, how do I forget everything that has happened?" She looked me right in the eyes, hers piercing through to my soul, its broken fragments.  
>"You <strong>cannot<strong> forget it, but you **can** allow it to make you stronger and move on… but you can do neither if you don't confront the issue."

She gestured towards my plate and seeing that we were both finished, headed upstairs. Right now, I wanted nothing more than to sleep, but tomorrow, it was time to deal with this and make decisions, whatever they maybe. My family, myself, we did not deserve to be in limbo.

_Hope it was okay. You guys are awesome with the reviews, the alerts, the reading! Come on you know you wanna click that button and give me feedback. I'll try to keep the updates coming as daily as possible.  
><em> 


	27. Chapter 27

_ Hey readers. So I say it every chapter and I will continue to say it, you all are awesome! So much love and support, and a big shout out to __gaaragirl202__ who put this story in a community of stories. I feel very torn. The PM's continue to come pouring and at the moment it is of a split, even set of opinions… regarding how to continue. So I am going to try and find the happy medium between the two and see how that goes. As always, please keep the reviews going, I had no goals going in but, what do you think? 200 reviews before the ending? Maybe, you never know. Now enough talk, moving right along…_

**Renesmee POV**

The clock on Claire's nightstand read 6:03; the room was still in darkness as the sun was not yet coming up and even then it couldn't permeate through the curtain. Knowing that I was not going to sleep any longer, and Claire still quite soundly sleeping, I rose and got ready for the day. I brushed my teeth, feeling about ready to throw up. I braided my hair to the side letting it rest over my shoulder and went back to find the outfit that Claire had laid out.

She stirred slightly as my shoes sounded against the wooden floor but shortly after she settled back into sleep. I walked outside quietly, as it seemed I was the only one awake. The air outside was cool helping to wake me up, though it was doing little to clear the thoughts in my head. The sun began rising ever so slowly, and for the first time in as long as I can remember, I just took the time to watch it. I kept telling myself that after this I would go home; I just wanted to enjoy this small pleasure first.  
>"You're up early," I jerked forward a bit, the voice behind me scaring me. I turned to be greeted by Sam, "I didn't mean to frighten you,"<br>"Good morning, and I didn't mean to wake you; I tried to be as quiet as possible when I walked down here." He shook his head gently,  
>"You didn't wake me up, and I just got in. I saw you sitting out here so I wanted to make sure you were okay." <p>

I paced the length of the porch before answering, before asking the question that I wasn't sure I had the courage to know the answer to.  
>"Sam," my courage was failing,<br>"What is it Renesmee?"  
>"Be honest with me, please" I inhaled a deep breath before searching for his eyes, "Did you know? Did everyone know, other than me?" He surprisingly held my gaze, but the power that seems to always exude from him, faded.<br>"Emily and I knew… the boys knew. Claire did not, well not until this point." His answer left me more confused than anything.  
>"The boys? They are all my age how can they remember me, remember what happened then?"<br>"They don't I suppose, but they know that Bella and Edward once had a daughter, that they were going to keep her safe and later look for her. I believe they all assumed that you were she from jump."  
>"Would you have given away Claire, Sam?" He seemed to think about how to answer this for quite awhile before answering.<br>"In a sense that you wouldn't understand, I already have. You cannot think past yourself, which in your position, your age, is understandable. You are not a parent though and there is nothing greater than the love of child from their parents. There is only one type of love that I know of, that comes close enough to it. Renesmee, if you learn anything from me, my family, please understand that what we do isn't out of hatred for our families, our children. **Everything** that we think, say and do is for our family, those immediate and extended."

How was I supposed to think after a conversation like that?  
>"I take it you were going to try and sneak home before any of us woke?" I'm pretty sure I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment, knowing that he had called the cards in the my hand.<br>"I was, yes. Claire and I were talking last night and she helped me see that running wasn't the answer. So I'm going home, yes."  
>"Well I'm awake now, why don't you let me take you home?"<br>"No, it's okay, I don't mind walking."  
>"Renesmee," He gave me that look, "Let me get the keys, why don't you head to the car,"<p>

I was cursing inwardly; this morning didn't go how I had planned it to at all! I had enough to think about without Sam giving me the lecture he did. I knew heading back to the house I needed to have a plan. The emotions, on everyone's ends, had to be taken off of the table. That's how I lived most of my life and it was the emotions that caused all of this; my running away. I needed to know, one: who those people were, two: what am I and in turn, my family and I needed to know everything else, everything about me that they could tell me.  
>I felt like I was right in the middle of a live clue. Who am I, who was killed by my family's hands, and where do I fit into all of this? The ride over was quiet, I lay with my head against the window, looking out, not really looking at anything, just trying to keep Sam from asking me the questions I didn't want to hear, <p>

_How are you, what are you thinking? _I swear if I heard those words I would snap and lose it.

_**"Renesmee we need to talk," Mark came and sat on my bed. He didn't have the smile that I had come to love, the smile that he would show me when his wife would humiliate me and make me feel like nothing, this wasn't going to end well.  
>"Have you been happy here, with us?" I had to think for a moment,<br>"I was happy with you but no I am not happy when she is around." Sadness welled in his eyes and I understood that I had hurt him.  
>"I love you Renesmee, that much was never a lie, please believe me" he cupped my hands and continued, "But I love you enough to let you go. I want you to find the family that loves you enough to fight for you"<br>"But you fight for me, Daddy." He wiped a tear from his own eyes,  
>"I do sweet girl, I do, but I love my son and wife more. I am going to take you back to Mrs. Wells tomorrow, and I will pray every day that you find your family…<br>Renesmee, did you hear me? Please don't cry, tell me what you're thinking…**_

"Renesmee, can you hear me?" Sam brushed his hand across mine and brought me back, crashing, into reality!  
>"I'm sorry I spaced out Sam what happened?" He looked concerned, and answered,<br>"You're home now look,"  
>"Thank-you," I stepped out of the car and walking away from the car, turned over shoulder to call, "Sam thank you for everything. Tell Claire and Emily I will call them when I can…" He smiled and as I walked towards the front door I tried to remember the words Mark had said to me so long ago, <p>

"I want you to find the family that loves you enough to fight for you" The Cullens, my family, loved me enough to spare me from the fight, and when the time arose, they fought for me, to save me and cried to keep me. Claire was completely right, and I wish I had seen it. This wasn't all about me. The pain I saw in Mark's eyes years ago, was nothing compared to the pain that I had caused my family in the last few days. The truth was out and now it was time to start stitching up the wounds that were still left open. I took in a deep breath before turning the knob to the front door…

_So I hope that was okay. A few messengers said that they wanted more of the past between Renesmee and her first foster family so I hope I connected a few more dotes for everyone. Tell me how do you think this will all go down? Who do you think was right or wrong? I love hearing your opinions so go on click that button and give it to me _

_TGL_


	28. Chapter 28

_ Hey readers! As always thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming. After reading them I noticed that there was quite a divide in emotions: Some felt sorry for Renesmee while others felt more drawn to the pain felt by the Cullens. I'm glad that everyone isn't on the same page, a difference of opinions is a good thing, it keeps people reading and commenting. Now, let's get this ball rolling…_

**Renesmee POV **

I reached the door, looking at Sam over my shoulder, who motioned for me to continue. I smiled a weak one and knocked gently on the door. I could hear gentle movement behind the door before it opened.  
>"Hi… papa," His eyes beamed with happiness. He waved to Sam and embraced me, and regardless of what had gone on in the last few days, I couldn't do anything but hug him back.<br>"Come in sweetheart," I followed him through the door and watched as he closed it behind me. In the ride from Sam's to my home I was having the biggest inner battle of my life. The time to be angry was over, the time to think of only my hurt, no longer and the only way that was going to happen would be to start over; this time, however, with my eyes wide open with all of the cards on the table.  
>"Are you hungry Renesmee, I know it's quite early but still,"<br>"No thank-you, I wouldn't mind a hot drink though. Is anyone else awake?"  
>"I get the feeling that everyone will be down shortly, let's just say that everyone has been quite restless."<br>"I know I have a lot of explaining and apologizing to do because of my actions,"  
>"You are not alone in that Renesmee, but for right now let us not talk about this okay?" I nodded, relieved at that moment but knowing full well that I couldn't avoid the inevitable, simply prolong it.<br>"Renesmee, the kettle is boiling, why don't you make your drink while I go upstairs and get changed?"  
>"If Edward and Bella are awake, would you mind asking them to come downstairs? I want to see and talk to everyone but I- well," he put his hand up, silencing me,<br>"I understand, I'm sure they'll be down very shortly,"

I finished making my tea and brought it over to the couch, I placed it on the table and walked over to the bookshelf, retrieving the photo album that Rosalie was looking at the night that she and I talked, and waited anxiously for my parents. I heard footsteps along the stairs, though barely audible, and called out to them.  
>"I'm in here," My stomach lurched, my heartbeat increased, thumping roughly in my chest. They came into view, Bella first, with Edward but a half a step behind her. I rose when they entered and for a painful minute none of us did anything but stand there, looking at each other, wondering what to do next. I approached them cautiously, gently pulling them both into embraces.<br>"I know we have a lot to talk about, but I didn't mean to cause you the pain that I did, I am sorry… so very sorry," The fear that I felt from being this vulnerable, the ordeal that was still fresh in my memory, the overwhelming love that I felt for them even amidst the anger, it overwhelmed me and the tears lightly streamed down my face.  
>"Oh Renesmee," Bella wiped the tears away gently, kissing my cheeks where they had just trailed, burning my skin, "There is so much that we should have told you, the minute I found you at the home. I wasn't thinking about the past, only that I found you, that you were mine-" she glanced over at Edward, "ours,"<p>

The both joined me on the couch, and together they told me of my life from beginning to the present: The "miracle" conception that no one thought was possible, the pregnancy that nearly divided the family and cost my mother her life, the Volturi believing that I needed to be destroyed which never came to pass because of the witnesses that came to my aid and finally the reality of who I was completely: Not human, not vampire but the perfect balance between them both, one of only five that are known to our universe. I remained quiet taking this all in, as best I could. It was all a bit… out there at best but strangely I did not question nor doubt any of it. The truth growing up is that I never really felt like I belonged to anyone or fit in with those around me, it went past the awkwardness of a child, the mark of someone who had not yet found where she truly belonged.  
>"Did Alice or Rosalie have children as well, or Esme?" Edward's eyes lowered,<br>"No. You were conceived because your mother at the time was still human and able to physically conceive. The three of them are frozen in the state in which they are currently in, meaning they will never bare children age, never moving forward, only being able to look at the past and what they would have dreamed to be the future." Bella spoke next,  
>"That is why your Aunt Rose fought so hard alongside me to keep you. Do not get me wrong she loved you I believe from the moment I told her that I needed her help, but it was always her dearest wish to have a family. She saw the chance to share in that dream with you, and would stand for no one to take that away from her, or myself. Here we stand, so many years later."<p>

"You said that we were frozen in this state, does that mean that none of us will age?"  
>"That is correct. You did grow, though it was very rapidly, you reached where you are in about seven years, and you will be frozen in that body until the end of time."<br>"Does it scare you?" They both looked at me confused, I continued, "Does it ever frighten you that this is your life, for as long as the universe turns? That everyday will be the same, unchanging for us all?" To this Edward said gently,  
>"The day that I met your mother I knew that forever wouldn't even be long enough as long as I got to live my life out with her, and the moment you came along, you only made it that much more certain that this is how I wanted to spend <em>the rest of my entirety.<em>"  
>"Renesmee, have we answered all of your questions, you are taking this very well," I nodded,<br>"I never quite fit in and now I know why, my only regret is that we were robbed of the years prior to this, but I have to ask one question… Where does Jacob Black fit into all of this, Sam and all of those guys," Bella gave a smile that lit up her face,  
>"To that all I can tell you is talk to him. Which I suspect you will do, but for right now maybe you'd like to sleep or perhaps clean up?"<br>"Sleeping for a little while sounds wonderful; I can't believe you can't sleep." I stifled a yawn as I spoke, "You have no idea what you're missing out on,"  
>"We've missed out on quite a lot Renesmee but of all things, to have you back, sleep is a very small price to pay. Rest well, the family will be happy to see you when you wake up."<p>

They rose with me, each giving me a gentle kiss and as I headed up the stairs I realized that, while I couldn't understand the magnitude of their sacrifice, I was one of the luckiest people, knowing that unlike those that I left behind me, I did indeed have parents that loved me all along!

_Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but go ahead and click that button and give me your thoughts. _


	29. Chapter 29

_ I don't even have the patience this chapter to write a proper author's note so as always, the reviewers you are the best. Especially those who have reviewed every single chapter, I mean wow, can you say dedication? Now as most of you guessed and were anxiously waiting on, let's bring Jake and the wolves into this! _

**(**_**Beginning in Renesmee's POV, as the wolves come to play, that will change) **_

My legs felt like an anchor or chains had been tied to them, as I started slowly up the stairs to my bedroom. I resisted the urge to just poke my head into everyone's rooms, knowing full well that I didn't have the energy to engage a conversation or try to contain everyone's excitement. Opening the door to my room, I didn't quite know what to expect, though the room looked just as I left it not too long ago, aside from the bed being made. I know they wouldn't have gone through my belongings or anything, my family was far from vindictive, but the room itself looked different; possibly because I was no longer the same person who had first moved into it. I racked my memories for the days when I first came here.  
>I was lonely, reserved, untrusting of my emotions and those around me and unsure of the future, both immediate and down the road… in my case, a future that was never ending. I pulled the comforter down and climbed in bed deciding that my family was first and foremost, but after that, I had to tackle the one constant in my life since I'd moved here; Jacob, whether he was on my mind, my lips, or my annoyance list, the point was that he had never left my side! My parents said that I needed to talk to him, "the pack" but just not now… I settled into the pillow, allowing myself for the first time to rest my head with no insecurities, no fears, nothing but the calm that was as sure as the storm.<p>

I'm not sure how long I had been asleep but the soft sound of footsteps was enough to get my attention. I turned my head, just enough to see that it was Rosalie;  
>"Aunt Rose come back," I sat up in the bed, realizing that she had placed water on my nightstand, "I'm awake," she turned slowly, her golden hair rippling down her back with such fluidity. She approached my bed, cautiously, her eyes glazed from that of unshed tears. The words didn't need to be said, she embraced me warmly, her voice like a gentle breeze in my ear,<br>"Now you know sweet girl, the baby, the beautiful child you once were so jealous of, the child that changed me for the better, she was you. I loved you then and have loved you every painstaking day since,"  
>"You fought for me, though no one else besides my mother would," it wasn't a question, after the conversation with my father and mother I knew it to be a fact.<br>"I did," She smiled, "but if I don't bring you downstairs I am going to be the one who _causes_ an argument," she pulled back the covers asking me to get up and dressed,  
>"Aunt Rose I love you but" I giggled, "I swear sometimes you take way too much after your sister," She left me to get ready, taking me only a few minutes. I let my hair down, realizing for the first time in so long just how long it had gotten. I found a pair of dark green Capri's, paired it with a white v-neck shirt, showcasing my completion, and headed downstairs to the chaos. Emmett was clapping way too enthusiastically, earning a pair of rolled eyes and a punch in the shoulder from my mother,<br>"Uncle Emmett I missed you too, but if you think this means I'm going to let you win at a rematch again, you've lost it. Once is pity, twice is a habit" I shook my head as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.  
>"Easy Em, you're lucky she isn't as fragile as Bella was pre-vamp"<br>"Hey!" I swear what would I do without my crazy family. I was a bit hesitant to give Jasper the hug I wanted to, knowing that my blood, my scent may be a problem for him. I tried to give him my warmest smile as I extended my hand; he shook his head before pulling me into a gentle embrace. It was nowhere near as strong as Emmet's but there was nothing guarded about it. He was comfortable.  
>"Welcome home, maybe now Bella can stop walking a hole in the floor."<br>"All lies I tell you, I do not pace,"  
>"Of course not love, I call it contemplative movement." At that moment the phrase if looks could kill came to my mind.<br>"What would I do without my crazy family huh?" 

We spent the next hour talking about things that I "needed to know," which I agreed I needed to know but my head felt like it was going to explode!  
>"Would it be okay if maybe a go and take a walk to Jacob's?"<br>"If that's what you wish I don't have problem with it, are you ready though? You've learned a lot in the last few hours…" again I had no idea what that meant,  
>"I just really need to see him, please don't ask or"<br>"Resnemee, go to him. We'll all be here when you come back," My only thought between then and the drive to Jacob's was that I hoped my mouth didn't break from the smile that I couldn't hide.

My stomach dropped the instant I noticed, upon pulling up to their driveway, that truck wasn't there. Did I drive all the way to him for nothing? Was this some kind of sign? I wanted to turn back, but I didn't come all this way for nothing, even if I had to wait on the porch for him. I excited and knocked on the door, just once for good measure to say that I had tried. When no one answered immediately I decided to go with plan B and sit on the steps.  
>"Nessie?" Billy called from the otherside of the door.<br>"Billy, I'm sorry to just show up unexpectedly, I didn't mean to bother you or anything."  
>"You did nothing of the sort, but come on off that step and come inside," he gave the door a gentle nudge with his chair, opening it ever so slightly. I rose from the step and followed him into his house. I realized then that I had never been IN Jacob's house before and took in the sight before me, engraining all of it to my memory. Anything that was Jacob's, I felt strangely was mine also.<br>"If you don't mind me asking, when is Jake suppose to come back, I just," I played with my hands, "I didn't want to waste your time,"  
>"Jacob should be back any minute he just went to go and help a friend with his bike, though you are never a bother to us, If you'd like why don't toy have a look around the house and I'll send him your way when he comes."<p>

I smiled gratefully, happy that he didn't press this issue. I was going to have a hard enough time speaking with Jake, without the added pressure of his father. The lines that I had rehearsed in the truck were all but forgotten, and this wasn't something I really wanted to win. I could see it now,

"_Oh, hi Jacob. Yes I'm fine but can we talk about that later, because right now I need to tell you something… I think, no I know that I love you…"_ hearing me say the words out loud felt strange but telling him that I loved him, well that was stranger and scarier, a part of me just hopes that he doesn't run away fast enough to hear when I tell him what I was going to say. 

_Yes, yes I know I'm horrible, the way that this chapter ended, but you know the deal. Want to know what happens, you have to read, review and find out _


	30. Chapter 30

Okay, do you know how relieved I am that you all liked that chapter? Seriously, your enthusiasm, I was so nervous it wasn't well written. I had edited it and deleted it so many times, and then I didn't see a grammatical error at the end until after I posted I was beyond irritated! But thank you for the alerts and the kid words. This is my longest story so far and by far the most reviews; it's nice to know that you're enjoying it as much as I writing it! I'm too excited to prolong anymore. I really want to pull Jacob's thoughts to the forefront!

"_It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend._" Jacob's explanation to Bella…

"_If you kill her, you kill me._" Jacob to Sam and his pack

**Jacob's POV**

I ran my hands through my hair, trying to loosen the hair that was painted to my neck. I hadn't been myself in days; my conversations with the pack were short and to the point (not that it mattered they were in my head,) I took care of my father's needs of course, but if I knew he was okay I turned my attention to my motorcycle. Though, that did little to take my mind off of N- of her. Every time I started the bike my thoughts would go to Bella, the day I first told her she brought me, "scrap metal," which of course lead me to Nessie. Those bright chocolate brown eyes that etched their way deep into my soul; hell they had from the moment I set my first sight on her. If I hadn't seen her that night, none of this, what we are- what she thinks of me, both positive and what I suspect to be more negative, would not be so.  
>Did I regret what was inevitably out of my control, of course not. Renesmee brought a light to my life, a purpose that I hadn't had before. No longer was I just another person in a more important group, I was the sole site of another. No more where the emotions of a teenaged and hormone crazed teenager. No, the love that held me to her was that of a man who would be anything for her: the brother, guardian and the lover she needed. I would give my life to protect her, the last breath should she need it and the chest that would gladly step in front of a bullet for her. I had never heard it told in our histories that an imprinted denied the connection, attraction to her imprinter, but then the phrase, "<em>There's always a first for everything," <em>came to my mind. I punched a tree on my way back to the house, which wasn't the smartest idea because I'm pretty sure I broke my hand doing so but whatever it would heal.  
>Healing… Would my heart heal from this? I kept thinking of Leah, how deeply she loved Sam, loves him still, and how much she changed from the hurt of him imprinting on Emily. My heart would never heal, because as much as I sympathize for the situation the three of themselves found them in, Leah didn't get denied by she imprinted on, she would never understand, they would never understand how much this hurt. The worse part of this was wondering, did the person that meant everything for me, even give a damn about me, even minutely? As I got closer and closer to the house my eyes zoned in on a car, it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. What did that Leech Edward want? I tried to rein my temper in but as I got closer to the door a scent hit me, it wasn't Edward. My heart pounded in my chest, threatening to break my ribs and out of my chest, my father met me as I walked in the door.<br>"Dad?" my voice cracked with anticipation, like I was a middle-school boy all over again. He smiled gently, "She's in your room son. Just don't go in too eagerly okay?" I nodded but I think we both knew that his advice was shot to hell the moment I realized who was waiting in my room.

**Renesmee POV**

I paced the length of his bedroom more times than I could count. There was nothing extraordinary about his room, it was simple but it seemed to suit him very well. His bed seemed a bit small, I could almost envision him sleeping in it and his feet hanging over them, the thought itself made me smile. The window close to the bed was open and seemed to lead right into the back woods. In front of the bed stood a very simple dresser with a mirror sitting upon it. I didn't mean to be poky, but I took a closer look.

The wood was engraved with carvings of symbols I couldn't understand; the hairbrush had a wolf on the handle. I looked at the mirror and noticed that there was a picture sitting within the corners of the mirror. Jacob, looking no differently than he does now was holding a baby, though I couldn't see much of her features. The most prominent feature of the picture was the intensity in Jacob's eyes as he gazed upon the child. Those eyes, the soft look upon them radiated nothing but love towards this little child. I knew he had sisters, could that possibly be his niece? I stroked the length of his cheek on the picture, light tears streaming down my face. I knew the love of my family matched that intensity found within his eyes, but I wanted nothing more than to have someone look at me that way; like I was his one and only, the sole fixture of his gaze. 

More than I wanted to admit, I knew that I felt something intense for Jacob, I had felt it from the moment Bella first introduced me to him. I wanted to tell him, tell him that his attempts made previously were not made in vain, that I indeed felt for him, so surely that it scared me. But why would someone as great as Jacob, handsome and powerful, yet gentle and loving, be interested in someone like me? I was nothing special or unique… well appearance wise. Above all that however, I can only go back to that conversation that I had with him that afternoon, especially when I asked him, or rather hinted, about his love interests. He made it quite clear that his heart was not for the taking. He had given himself so fully to another that it seemed nothing left to give to another. In a strange way I wanted to know who she was, almost sure that already I knew she wasn't good enough for him. I knew I was being ridiculous, hating upon someone I didn't even know, but the thought of Jacob with another, his hands entwined in hers, his lips gently caressing her ear as if he were telling her a secret made me furious! This wasn't making any sense, you cannot be jealous of someone you do not care about? Right? I was so caught up in mu thoughts, I hadn't heard someone approach.

"Renesmee?" I dropped the photo and braced myself on the dresser for support, turning around after catching my breath; I was shocked to be looking into the eyes of the man whom, not moments ago, I was envisioning…

_ You know what time it is, go ahead click that button down there, yes right there and tell me what you thought; and before you say it yes I had to cut it right there. No I'm not being mean, I just want to make sure that it was well done and that you are still interested. As always, thanks for even giving this story your time._

_TGL_


	31. Chapter 31

_"Renesmee?" I dropped the photo and braced myself on the dresser for support, turning around after catching my breath; I was shocked to be looking into the eyes of the man whom, not moments ago, I was envisioning…_

**Renesmee POV **

"Jacob," his name came out of my mouth like a squeal, like that of a child caught red handed by their parents, though essentially, that's almost exactly what happened. He walked over to the dresser, never removing his eyes from mine and tidied that which I had knocked over; taking particular care placing the photo back upon the mirror.  
>"I didn't mean to- your father said I could," He raised his eyebrows at me, the fact that I couldn't seem to get out the sentence I was looking for, after a long few seconds he smiled and laughed; a deep throaty laugh that you could see from his eyes inwards.<br>"Renesmee its fine, I know," he waved his arm around the room, "It isn't much to look at but truthfully I really only sleep here. The rest of my time is spent elsewhere."  
>"Were you busy right now, did you have somewhere you needed to be?"<br>"Not really, why?" He really wasn't going to make this easy for me,  
>"I was just hoping that maybe you and I could go for a walk or I can just sit while you work on your bike,"<br>"N-" he cleared his throat, the look in his eyes not one that I could decipher, "Renesmee I really don't want to just have you hanging around while I work on mechanics," I bit my bottom lip, I guess after the way I treated him, not to mention me putting my hands on him, he had a right to decline,  
>"Oh, okay I got it. See you 'round Jake." I tried to move past him before the hurt on my face became evident to him. He caught my waist right as I approached the door, his breath on my ear. I couldn't breathe.<p>

_Okay Renesmee seriously, stop it! Breathe, in through the nose, out through the mouth._

"Rensesmee where are you going," CRAZY! That's where I was headed if he didn't let me go. "I didn't say or request that you leave, but by all means if you want to I'm not going to stop you." He released his hold, leaving my body feel suddenly thousands of degrees colder, wanting to cling to him like a magnet. I turned to face him, my blush unhidden from his eyes,  
>"I just didn't know if you'd want to hang out after, well you know, everything." Again his laugh lit up the room,<br>"You mean after you almost broke my jaw with what I thought was that little delicate hand of yours?" He made a cute puppy face as he pretended to flinch after touching his jaw, "You're lucky my jaw heals quicker than my heart missy,"

Okay that in itself was enough to make me laugh, something I hadn't done in what felt like in so long. "Somehow Mr. Black, I think you are much tougher than you allow us to think,"  
>"You better hope so, or else I could sue you for mental anguish. Hey you hungry?"<br>"A little bit actually why? Can you actually cook,"  
>"Hey now, I cook for dad and myself just fine thank you. I figured you and I could go for a ride to the beach, just sit off and hangout?"<br>"Absolutely!"

We set off towards the beach. The ride was quick, but so freeing. He was driving so fast yet there was not a second where I didn't feel safe. He glanced over his shoulders several times, asking me if I was okay, telling me to hold on to him tighter if need be. I did, though I tried to tighten my grip where it wasn't too obvious. The smell on his jacket sent my senses soaring, my heart matching the roar of the bike underneath me. Why did he affect me so?

**Jacob's POV**

I wouldn't come out right and say it but I couldn't have been happier that Ness, my Nessie, had come back to me, even if it's not in the way that I wished. I wondered if she felt her pulse quicken when I was around, if the world was seen differently when I was beside her. Knowing that her hands were around me I wanted nothing more than to cup them in my own. I waited years for her, not only to come back into our lives, but for her inevitable love for me to grow! But the only problem there was that our relationship didn't go through the stages of others. I was presented to her, hoping that she felt an instant attraction, not giving her the time to see me in the multiple lights before realizing that, if she let me, I could be everything she needs. As obvious as it should have been from the start I finally realized why, when I tried to show her any gesture of affection, she would shy away.

Not only did I not stop to think that maybe she wouldn't have experienced that growing up, but also that she hadn't seen me any other way besides an aggressor, someone who knows what he wants and sets out to get it. I had to let her come to me on her own terms, whatever that may be! I inwardly cursed, wondering if she had to go through those stages, would it takes years before she was ready to advance, but then I had to stop myself. Having her in my life at all was better than not and whatever I maybe to her, at least, this time I had that chance.

Coming up to the beach I noticed that it was near empty. You had the odd couple here or there with the child running a few feet ahead of them, but otherwise, I couldn't have picked a better day to bring her here and I hoped that this afternoon with her proved in my favor. I helped her off of the bike before collecting the food.  
>"Where did you wanna sit?" She seemed to take the beach in for awhile before answering me,<br>"Can anyone come here?" Bit of an odd question,  
>"It isn't off limits to anyone, but most of the people that come here live on Res, members of the tribe, or friends of us."<br>"Oh," I really didn't know what to say to that so I just sort of walked a ways with her, and set the food and, crap! I didn't bring a blanket! I took off my jacket without a second though and extended it to her,  
>"Oh, thanks but I'm not cold,"<br>"No, I forgot to back a blanket and I don't want you to have to sit on the sand,"  
>"It's fine" She smiled reaching for my hand, "I don't mind a little sand, but thank you for being thoughtful." She sat on the sand without a care and patted the ground next to her.<br>"It's so quiet out here, I bet you bring friends out here," She had that little mischievous glint in her eye, I knew exactly what she was hinting at.  
>"You don't believe me do you, when I say there has really only been one girl-woman for me?"<br>"Can I ask you something Jake?"  
>"Of course, you know that Renesmee"<br>"Ness," I looked at her confused,  
>"You never called me Renesmee up until the argument, I always have been Ness to you, I don't want to change that,"<br>"Ness, you have always been so much more to me I just wish I could make you understand."  
>"I know, but I'm not going anywhere, we don't have to rush anything," <p>

_we don't have to rush anything… _

I couldn't think, I had planned (well on the ride her) to tell her about me, the pack and what comes with that but that one comment ruined everything! If I gave her more time would she come to me and realize it?

"Jake?" Her hand was nudging my shoulder.  
>"I'm sorry I didn't hear you. You said you wanted to ask me something?"<br>"Oh, yeah, the baby in the picture with you, in your room, who is she?"  
>"The love of my life,"<br>"Aw," her eyes beamed, "Is she a niece? I knew you were a softy" She nudged my shoulder, and I gulped down and said before I could think, "No Ness, that girl, she is the woman that I am in love with…" 

_ Okay so I hope that chapter wasn't too boring! I just felt like Jacob and Resnesmee needed that moment, well those moments. I am really trying to update everyday now, so please keep the feedback coming! You guys are the best_

_TGL_  
><em><br>_


	32. Chapter 32

_ I have to say, reading all of the reviews I'm quite surprised I didn't crack my face from either laughing or smiling. I'm happy that everyone enjoyed the last chapter as much as I did writing it. My oh my Jacob, what can of worms have you opened for yourself? Where does that leave Renesmee, as she knows of herself and her family, but not yet of the wolves and where they all fit into this? Jacob's slip of the tongue affects more than just him, so the POV's will change often in this chapter, from the Cullen's to the various members of the pack and of course Jacob and Renesmee. I will try to be as smooth and precise as possible. Enjoy! _

**"No Ness, that girl, she is the woman that I am in love with…"**

**(Sam's POV) **

"Sam, is something wrong?" Emily's hand rested gently on my shoulder. My thoughts were focused not on her, but instead the first time I saw her after my phasing. I had seen Emily a few times here and there while Leah and I were dating and while she was quite different from Leah, she nevertheless was someone that I couldn't help but like. That afternoon when Leah invited her over, following my phasing, forever changed the paths of three people the instant I looked into her beautiful eyes…  
>"Sam?" Her eyes widened slightly in worry and confusion. I turned into her hand, kissing it gently, wanting to be angry but only feeling the same intense love and devotion as another,<br>"I'm sorry, I was thinking about the first time I saw you after I phased." She nestled herself gently into me,  
>"The day you imprinted on me," Her tone was so very gentle, no trace of anger or resentment laced within it.<br>"Emily do you regret any part of your life with me?"  
>"Excuse me?" I know that question hurt her slightly, but I was only trying to understand her view, realizing that after all of these years, she's never really told me how she felt about it.<br>"I only meant, you had goals and a path planned out for yourself and with one look I changed it all. Do you regret me choosing you?"  
>"I regret nothing in my life Sam. I have learned and grown from it all." She kissed me gently, emitting so much intensity from something so simple.<p>

I wanted to return the affection for her, but my head wasn't there. As gently as I could I turned away from her lips, trying to ensure that she didn't see that as a rejection, but unfortunately the slight frown in her lips ensured that it was taken as such.  
>"Sam, you've never once questioned our life together and what's more, you've never turned away from me, so if you love me as much as I know you do please tell me what this is about,"<br>"You are my world Em, you know this. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you please believe me when I say that. But look at your niece; do you not see where this is coming from? Or even Renesmee,"  
>"What do you mean 'look at Claire?'"<br>"Claire has the chance to live out her life and her dreams as she sees fit and gets the privilege of having Quil be a part of that every step of the way. He will grow with her in a matter of speaking. When the time comes to be that her feelings for him are recognizable, she won't feel so taken off guard, lessening the chance of her rejecting them." 

By this time she had pulled away from me and looked at me with such confusion, confirming that I wasn't making my point as easy to see as I thought.  
>"Why do I have the feeling, Sam, that this wasn't all about you and I entirely, if even at all?"<br>"You know me too well, it isn't, that's why,"  
>"Then what is it?"<br>"Jacob just told Renesmee that he imprinted on her… and you know as well as anyone Emily, when a decision is made, it affects the entire pack." 

**(Inside the Cullen home,)**

"Alice, why do you seem more excited than usual?" Jasper couldn't contain the laugh that escaped him and Emmett, of course being Emmett, couldn't keep his comment to himself.  
>"Bella do you hear yourself? This IS Alice we're talking about. I mean her middle name is Hyper, well second middle name, damn it you know what I mean." That comment in itself was enough to make everyone laugh.<br>"Alice, really though what has you so excited? Edward, help me out here." Edward was more quiet than usual, but he usually masked face betrayed him with emotion… worry and anticipation,  
>"Jacob just let his mouth get the better of him,"<br>"What do you mean? Really sometimes you two make me wish that I could read minds,"  
>"He just told Renesmee that he is in love with her. He has yet to mention the pack or an imprint but I 'have a feeling' it is soon in coming, but that is out of our control. If he wants to tell her that, rather now that he HAS to explain that to her ultimately, it is between Jacob and Renesmee, with Sam's guidance."<br>"She's learned so much in the last few days Edward-"  
>"I realize that love, but she is much stronger than any of us gave her the credit for. We explained to her our life, the life we share with her, but she is more than a Cullen. You know that as well as I, and that happened as soon as Jacob saw her. Both you and Alice told me that she was confused and scared of the intense feelings that she felt for Jacob, because she felt them as soon as they were introduced. Logically, not telling her will keep her from loving Jacob, completing what they both feel, because she does not understand why she feels as intensely as she does. If she is made to understand that it is not some random crush, that she feels for him because that is her soul mate she will take him more willingly."<p>

As much as Bella wanted to deny the words of her husband, she couldn't. She knew he was right and she also knew that she couldn't make this decision for her because it was Renesmee's alone. Knowing that there was no other option, everyone waited in anticipation for the conversation that was to take place, realizing that this was not the only household to be affected.

**(Renesmee's POV)**

I stared at Jacob in complete confusion, what he said to me was making no sense and I didn't understand why suddenly he was so pale.  
>"Jake, are you feeling alright, you don't look so great," He didn't look directly into my face,<br>"I'm okay, don't worry about me." He reached for my hand, lacing his fingers through my own.  
>"The girl Jacob-"<br>"Ness, did you have any plans tonight?" Okay, why was he being so evasive and changing topics?  
>"No, I mean I don't think so anyway. What were you thinking?"<br>"Well I was just thinking that Claire has been saying to me that she wanted to go on a double date, ugh you know, you, me, Quil and herself and I figured maybe we could call them up and just go to dinner and hangout…" The end of his sentence seemed pregnant and unfinished,  
>"That sounds great actually, but right now," I leaned forward running my fingers through his hair, "I just want to be with you. Can you call them in a few minutes?"<br>"If that's what you want," He whispered something under his breath that I couldn't quite catch.  
>"Jake,"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Do you regret befriending me…" I don't know why but I had the urge to ask him.<br>"What?" His face read of both confusion and hurt all laced gently into one expression and I instantly regretted asking.  
>"I just mean, our friendship hasn't necessarily been the smoothest and I really care about you and," His lips cut me off mid sentence. Never rough, but he parted my lips with an urgency, a need that seemed eternal. Seconds later he slowed, the kiss taking on more of a gentle undertone; a dance of him seeking permission as he entered my mouth but the answer in his fingers holding me gently to his jaw. He broke away slowly, leaving me breathless, with the fire still ignited in his eyes.<br>"Ness, you are the best part of my life and there is nothing about our l- friendship that I regret or will ever regret. In time, the time you need, you will see that I promise."

_ Okay, so I was originally going to have Jacob reveal the Imprinting and his form in this chapter but I fell instantly in love with the parallel conversations between the set of imprints and the men that so passionately love them. I hope everyone wasn't disappointed… but you know how this goes. Go ahead and click that button down there, your reviews and opinions truly make my day TGL_


	33. Chapter 33

_ No, I haven't disappeared but let's just say that work and school have just about taken up all of my time. I was missing the story though and decided that my studies will just have to take a back seat tonight so I can catch up on some much needed creative therapy. Bare with me, it will take me a second to get into the swing of things. I'm continuing with Jacob and Renesmee as he still needs to reveal those skeletons in his closet. _

**Jacob's POV**

I needed a bit of air after Ness and I's conversation so we decided that I would drop her off at home. I agreed to pick her up about an hour or so later so that we could go hang with Quil and Claire. The ride was quiet for the most part and when it wasn't the only voice heard was Renesmee's, who I could tell knew that something was on my mind. She reached over for my hand, taking it possessively into her own.  
>"I love you," <em>I hope that you love me… all of me when you find out,<br>_"I know you do, I just hope that never changes." I turned just enough to see the hurt and confusion cross her face.  
>"Why would that change? There is nothing that you could do or say to make that possible Jacob, I thought we got passed this. I don't know what's going on with you but eventually you'll tell me, or I promise that will be what breaks us."<p>

She said no more to me during the drive. When I got out and opened her door I kissed her gently, "I'll be back in an hour or so," She rolled her eyes slightly, offering no verbal response as she walked inside. Had I have not been in the Cullen's driveway I would have taken it to my truck and taken my time repairing the damages afterwards. I know why Renesmee is acting the way that she is, my attitude is the justification. With that being said though, the one thing I am keeping from her might very well be the one thing that will break us apart. I called Quil just to make sure that we were still on for tonight, hanging up immediately after. He really had no thoughts as to how to break it to her, which at that point was the one thing I didn't need to hear.  
>I pulled out of the driveway with an angrily motivated purpose and started towards Sam, hoping that if anyone, he could help me. Thankfully, the house seemed quiet so I don't have to worry about everyone else seeing me noticeably vulnerable. I knocked only once before the door opened.<br>"Jacob,"  
>"How's it going Emily? I was hoping that Sam would be able to talk to me for a few minutes," She stepped aside, extending her arm.<br>"He's in the kitchen; I'll leave you to it. If you're hungry please help yourself," She laughed gently, "As if you boys ever need the invitation."  
>"Actually, I'd like to speak to you both."<br>"Okay," She walked towards the kitchen, stopping besides Sam. "Sam, Jacob would like to talk to you- us."  
>"What's on your mind Jake?"<br>"Sam, Renesmee knows that something's up with me, she's gonna walk away! I can't lose-"  
>"Slow down Jacob."<br>"What are you talking about?" Emily offered.  
>"The imprint, what I am." Emily and Sam both nodded their heads in acknowledgement, now understanding my struggle.<br>"I think this is more Sam's domain than mine Jacob, I'll leave you to it." I ran my hands through my hair in utter frustration.  
>"No Emily!" I collected myself for a second before continuing. "Sam understands my point of view, but there are two sides to this; the imprint and those that love them. Sam how did you tell her, show her what you were?" Emily laughed in Sam's direction, leaving him to shake his head at her.<br>"He didn't tell me,"  
>"I showed her," He corrected her.<br>"That's it? You just… showed her?" Surely it wasn't that simple.  
>"You need to understand Jacob, she already knew of the legends. She had grown up all of her life hearing about them. She couldn't deny visual proof of what she was brought up to believe."<br>"So basically I'm screwed,"  
>"Watch your mouth Jacob, I didn't say that. I don't think you are giving Renesmee enough credit. She handled things with herself and her family well, all things considered."<br>"That day, when we circled her she was so afraid. Even when it was just me with her, I couldn't get near her without her crying."  
>"You aren't thinking clearly Jake," Emily's voice was soft, like a mother's comfort. "A lot of factors were contributing to her fear that day. Ultimately the choice is yours to make, but for right now go shower up. I won't have you taking my girls on a date smelling like that," As irritated as I still was, I have to admit Emily always had a way of making me smile.<p>

An hour later Quil, Claire and I set off to go and pick up Renesmee. We hadn't decided where we were going yet, but Quil and I decided that the easiest thing to do was let the girls decide. We pulled up and Claire jumped out of the back seat, walking to the door. Renesmee stepped out seconds later in a close fitting v-neck white and grey striped shirt that clung to her soft figure. She paired it with a pair of black skinny jeans and heals; the vision, enough to make me go crazy.  
>"Does this look bad, I could go change." I heard her say consciously to Claire.<br>" Don't be silly you look beautiful but here," She stepped behind her, pulling her hair into a very tight ponytail. "Open up your face, there perfect." She looked down before offering Claire a small smile.  
>"Quil why don't you move to the back with me so that Renesmee could sit with Jake?"<br>"Alright," after change of seating, she climbed hesitantly into the front. After she buckled herself in and gave her a brief kiss behind her ear, "You look beautiful," She cringed under my breath, but smiled gently. Apparently, I had some work to do tonight.  
>"Alright girls, so what's the game plan for tonight?" Quil called out.<br>"Are you telling me that we got all dressed up and you don't even know where you're taking us?" It took everything I had not to laugh while I was driving.  
>"Dude can I help a lil help here?"<br>"We thought that we'd let you girls decide what we were doing tonight. So long as it's legal, we're cool with anything."  
>"Ness, what do you think?"<br>"I don't know, you know I'm not picky. Maybe dinner and go out afterwards, are there any hot spots here?"  
>"Jake are you willing to drive to Port Angeles?"<p>

Truth be told after what Bella got up to out there, that was the last place I wanted to go, but,  
>"Guess so,"<p>

Most of the restaurants were packed but we found one eventually that was quiet enough. The girls scooted into the booth as Quil and I picked up the drinks. I noticed that Renesmee wasn't exactly comfortable around Quil so I thought I'd break the ice as we looked over the menu.  
>"Ness, you probably should have warned Claire about dancing. I hate to tell you but Quil over here isn't the most graceful person on the dance floor."<br>"Hey hey I resent that, babe defend me here."  
>"Um… well…" Ness almost spit out here drink from laughing. "Babe let's just say I'm not with you because of your dancing talents. But I do love you." She kissed Quil's nose and I knew that it was going to be a good night. We finished our meals and headed to the club shortly after. We didn't come to drink, just to have a good time. We walked past the bar and Renesmee grabbed my hand. Leaning over I said,<br>"We don't have to be here, I know you don't like crowds." Her grip tightened.  
>"I want to be with you, don't you get that? Now let's go, hopefully you can dance better than Quil."<p>

She led me out to the dance floor not too far from where Quil and Claire were trying to dance and I let go, happy that she was here with me. About five songs later I saw that she was getting sweaty and flushed.  
>"I'm going to go and get you some water, you okay here?" I had to speak right into her ear because the music was so loud.<br>"I'm okay and thank you I am kind of thirsty."

The line for the drinks was longer than I expected, I must have been in line for about twenty minutes. How things got as bad as they did when I got back I have no idea, I just reacted. Renesmee was right where I left her but some guy had his hands all over her, trying to dance with her, though she clearly didn't share the same want.  
>"Please get off," she tried pushing his hands away and he pursued even harder.<br>"Come on baby, you know you want this," That one comment was enough to break my shock. But seconds later he crossed the line and tried to kiss her. I launched myself between them and landed a solid blow to his face, hearing the satisfying sound of his nose breaking beneath me.  
>"Jacob!" I heard Renesmee call out for me and it should have been enough for me but it wasn't. She grabbed me and I shook her off, shaking violently beneath her.<br>"Quil help!" Quil must have heard her because he was at my side in a second.  
>"Jake, come on buddy keep it together."<br>"Quil," I was going to phase here and I couldn't afford it. "Outside," He understood and literally pulled me out the door with the in step behind him. The parking lot was empty, thankfully and I let go!  
>"Nessie I'm so sorry," It was the only thing I could get out before I phased and ran… leaving Renesmee hysterical behind me.<p>

_ I hope the chapter was okay, I know that it was a bit long I hope that's okay. But it feels good to have another chapter up, hopefully the next is up by the weekend. But you lovely people you know the deal. Thoughts? Hit that button below, reviews make my day. _


	34. Chapter 34

_ Fanfiction World, oh how I've missed you. For all of you that have followed, reviewed or just read this story, as I have always said… Thank-you. This story has been one of the most entertaining to write and hearing everyone review- good, bad or in between, never fails to make my day. I know that I haven't updated in quite a while, and for those of you that are still interested in the stories' direction I apologize. After a few months in the hospital, I needed time to heal, both mentally and physically. I stepped away from the story to ensure that the anger and sadness I was/am feeling does not translate into the story. But then I realized something; Writing is the freedom from everything I feel, but the two worlds are essentially one. I have written two versions of this chapter, each going in extremely different directions. The one you are about to read is one that strikes far too close to home for me; as I know very well that when the past meets the present, it isn't always well received. This chapter is written and dedicated to the person that tried to disrupt the life that I built for myself by dragging me back to the past that I've run from for so long.  
>Depending on how this chapter is received, I will either leave this chapter up or replace it with the other. As I said they are very different as this one is my outcry while the other falls more in line with the story. Let me know what you think. <em>

_**Jacob's POV **_

"_Shit!"  
>"Jacob wait up! The girls are going to come looking for us, and you do not want them to come into darkness."<br>"Come into it? Please, I put Renesmee into it, what difference does it make!"  
>"Jacob now is not the time for the self-loathing."<br>"Go back to the girls, take them home Quil."  
>"I'm not going back without you,"<br>"I just need to calm down, I'm not running away. Take them back to Claire's. Tell Renesmee I was feeling sick, or had to go check on my dad because he called me."  
>"I'm not lying to her man," I snapped at him in annoyance and he backed away.<br>"Fine, but when someone comes into her life, and takes her away because of your hesitance, remember that you brought this upon yourself!" _

**Renesmee's POV**

"Jacob!" I rushed out the door, screaming into the darkness, he was nowhere to be seen. Claire caught up behind me and began searching frantically for Quil. After what felt like an eternity, Quil emerged from the darkness.  
>"I'm here Claire." He approached us with a look of hesitance painted on his face, clear as crystal.<br>"Where is Jacob, Quil?" I knew something wasn't right, I just hoped that Jake, my Jacob was okay. He exhaled a little too loudly before he answered.  
>"Billy called him after he came out here to catch his breath; he said that he needed him at home."<br>"Is he okay?" I was relieved that Claire was just as worried as myself;  
>"I'm sure he is, Jake would have told me if it was an emergency."<br>"Should we wait for him to come back?"  
>"Na, he told me to make sure you girls had a good time." Claire whispered that we didn't have to stay; she knew I didn't want to be here without Jacob, and I couldn't deny that she was right. "If you don't mind, can you just take me back home?"<br>"Of course"

I waved goodbye to them as they began pulling out of my driveway, calling out that I was sorry for not wanting to stay, to which they only smiled in understanding.  
>"Renesmee, can you come in here please?" Edward called out to me just I walked into the door. I took my shoes off and walked into the family room. <p>

"Is everything okay-" I stopped in mid-sentence as I noticed that my family weren't the only people in the room; Mrs. Wells, the woman from the home, was standing there with Bella who looked like something had taken the wind out of her.  
>"Mrs. Wells," I approached her cautiously, "Why are you here, especially at this hour?"<br>"Renesmee, you look beautiful." I tried to smile at her but the tension in the air worried me.  
>"Why don't you sit down, Renesmee." Edward motioned towards the couch, and not knowing what I was stepping into I obliged.<br>"As I have told your, family," She bit her lip nervously, neither Edward nor Bella standing to look at her, "I only want the best for you, I always have." Okay, that was cryptic.  
>"I know that , you were the only family I had for a long time. But will someone please tell me what this is about!"<p>

"Renesmee," Edward spoke up gently, "There is no easy way to say this, this isn't easy for any of us."  
>"Edward, Bella, someone tell me what this is about!" I was shaking physically, as my voice wavered.<br>"There's been a problem regarding the adoption"

_**And just like that, the world just froze-**_

"Renesmee? Can you hear me?" I shook my head out of an overwhelmingly darkened haze and looked from each of their faces back to Mrs. Wells."  
>"What the hell do you mean there's a problem?!" My voice bounced off of the walls like shards of glass aimed to kill. Edward embraced me from behind, trying to soothe me but I waved him violently off. I knew that things weren't easy for me and my family and that we had certainly had our fair share of battles, those of which we are still fighting, but these people were… <em><strong>ARE<strong>_ my family, in every way that matters.

"I think everyone needs to take a breath and take a seat." Carlisle's words, though simple, were only that effective because he delivered them.  
>"Mrs. Wells," She cleared her throat, making sure that her eyes didn't land on anyone.<br>"Renesmee, I know that many years have passed, but do you remember a man named Mark?" The sharp intake of my breath matched the nail that I felt twist into my chest.  
>"Yes, I remember him." I kept my answer vague, deciding that fewer details were better than not.<br>"Given the flash of emotion in your eyes, I can conclude that you also remember the reasons for why it didn't work out." I couldn't stop the light tears that fell from my eyes.  
>"Renesmee, would you mind telling us what happened?" Bella's voice was that of a whisper. Edward shook his head, but I answered.<br>"He adopted me shortly after his wife miscarried with his second child. He adopted me in hopes that I would fill the void in her womb and in her heart. Though, to her, I had the opposite effect. He told me that he couldn't welcome me into his home fully, because I caused his wife so much pain-" The tears fell less constricted now, and I couldn't care less. That man acting upon his wife's wishes damaged me in more ways than he will ever realize. "What does he have to do with any of this? That was more than ten years ago, he is as much of a stranger to me as I am to him!"  
>"Edward, Bella, all of you I'm here because it seems as though the validity of the adoption is now in question."<br>"Hold the hell up, the validity of **WHICH** adoption?!" Emmett all but exploded.  
>"Your adoption, of Renesmee." The room was deafeningly silent. "The documents declaring that that the pair was an unsuitable match was apparently forged. I received them via mail so I didn't question the authenticity of them. Mark has recently contacted me saying that his now ex-wife signed his signature and mailed them in."<br>"If what you say is true, why contact you now after all of this time has elapsed?" I didn't know how I was able to get out any coherent words, much less a sentence, but I was fighting for my life, a life with my family.  
>"He claims that she burned the contact information, anything pertaining to me, and he only recently got my information." I sat there silent, not knowing what to say. <p>

"Edward, Carlisle can he do this? All records should have been sealed, please tell me that this is all a joke," Nothing about Bella appeared stoic at this time. Her face contorted with agony, her eyes wandering with a sense of lost direction. I couldn't do anything to comfort her, as I didn't know how to comfort myself.  
>"If there is a question as to whether or not he did indeed sign the papers," Edward looked towards the floor, "yes, he can do this."<br>"So what's next Mrs. Wells?" Esme's voice portrayed the calmness she was trying to keep on her face, presumably for everyone's sake.  
>"Until I can prove that his claim is one-hundred percent false… Renesmee cannot remain here with you. I'm sorry, I truly am."<br>"No!" I collapsed on Bella's lap, unable to think, to breathe. I suddenly felt like a little girl again, fighting for her place in the world, in my world. "Please, please don't let them take me away from here" I ignored the desperate pleas around me telling me to calm down, to breathe, "I know it hasn't been easy, but I am sorry, I do love you all, you know that. Please don't make me go, I'm sorry."  
>"Renesmee listen to me, shhh" Bella's voice lulled over me as she continued to speak, "You are my daughter, I will fight this, and I will fight for you. This here," her arms extended around her; "this is and always be your home. Mrs. Wells what can we do?"<br>"Renesmee can remain here with you tonight, though that is against protocol. I will be here to pick her up first thing in the morning; she will not go back to the home. I will bring her home with me, where a social worker will remain with her until we know what the next steps are. This may get ugly, but please know that I love your dau- I love her as much as you do and if this is where she is happy, this is where I will fight for her to be. I will see you all in the morning. I'm so sorry." She looked around sympathetically and let herself out. As the door shut behind us I ran to my room, unable to fight the overwhelming emotions that were racking my body. I locked the door behind me, securing myself in the room, while I tried to gather my thoughts… and what belongings I would need…

_ Okay guys. The chapter was a bit longer than I had anticipated, but I sat down and my fingers took over. As always, please click that button below and leave me your thoughts. This chapter was quite therapeutic and I hope that its one you enjoyed. As I said earlier, I'm sorry the update was so long in coming._

_TGL_


	35. Chapter 35

_ Being back home and being able to write again are really two of the best feelings in the world. I really don't have much to say other than I hope you're enjoying the story thus far. Shall we continue? _

Unable to silence the thoughts in my head I tossed my pillow across the room and took a glance at the clock on my nightstand. Three twenty-six, Mrs Wells would be here in a few hours and it was pretty clear, for obvious reasons, I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. I grabbed the sweater resting on my bag and headed towards the door. Tip-toeing towards the door was pointless; I knew my family would hear me anyway, though I was surprised that none of them stopped me as I headed out of the house. I ran as quickly as I could to Jacob's instantly regretting not bringing my phone along with me so that I could call him.  
>I stopped just outside his door, unsure of what to do next; do I knock? No that would wake up his father. I walked around the side of the house, and spotted Jake sleeping so peacefully. I know what I was doing was probably considered weird and stalker-like but I took a few moments just to look at him, really look at him. As I had suspected when I first went into his room, his feet did hang off of his bed, by a few inches and I had to admit that just the sight alone was enough to make me softly laugh. Neither a smile nor frown rested upon his mouth; he simply looked content, like the weight he seems to be carrying around just disappeared for a few hours. His window was open and I called out to him softly, hoping to wake him as opposed to scare him. It took a few times, with the last being more loud than the previous.<br>"Jake, can you hear me? Wake up." He inhaled deeply before rolling onto his back; he looked around clearly still half asleep and dazed. Finally he looked in my direction.  
>"Hey sleepy head, you awake?"<br>"Ness?" he started towards the window, opening it up as much as he could, before he helped me inside. This was one of the reasons why I loved this man. He didn't look at me strangely for being here at this hour, no judgements, just acceptance. I sat on his bed, wrapping his blankets around me, taking a deep breath in, his scent and warmth welcoming me.  
>"I'm sorry for waking you up like that. I didn't want to knock on the door and risk waking up your dad." He joined me and smiled,<br>"If you wanted to see what I looked like right out of bed, Ness, all you had to do was ask." Before I was even aware of it, tears started down my face, leaving a salty trail behind them.  
>"Oh, Jake"<br>"What is it Renesmee, please don't cry."  
>"Jake I know what we have is" I paused, trying to speak in between the sobs, "weird, but please promise me something." His eyes burned through me, no doubt, no hesitancy. He answered so firmly that it was then I realized I could ask the world of this man and he would bring down Heaven and Earth to make it happen. His hands cupped the sides of my face,<br>"Anything"  
>"I have something I have to tell you, and I don't want you to get angry. Have you spoken to my parents?" He shook his head, though that was barely visible.<br>"The man I lived with for a very short time when I was much younger is challenging the adoption. I have to… leave tomorrow"  
>"No! Ness, you can't go everything was beginning to look up. Please, tell me this is not happening." I could barely see his outline through my blurred vision; I was desperately trying to hold the tears back for Jacob. I did not want to hurt him, I wanted to put his mind at ease, the best that I could.<br>"My mom and Carlisle are looking into every option we have, she, we are going to fight this. I just wanted to spend tonight with you before I left." He reached for me and pulled me into his arms. They created a barrier between me and the rest of the world. I was safe there, as I had always known, and there was no where I would rather be. I turned my head gently, tracing my finger gently along his jaw. He stiffened, though I knew that it was because he too was fighting against breaking down.  
>"Jacob, promise me that you will call me, text me, every day. Don't worry about me I can adjust to anything but I cannot not have you in my life, in one way or another. I just can't, you mean too much to me."<br>"You are and always will be everything to me Renesmee. Ask this man if I can see you every week while you're with him and, even if I have to cross half of the world, I will be there." 

I continued crying into his shoulder, knowing that every word he was saying was the truth.  
>"Stay with me tonight" he whispered into my hair, "I'll sleep on the floor just please, I'm not ready to say goodbye yet."<br>"What about your dad?" At that moment I truly didn't care, those four words were all I needed to hear.  
>"We only have a few hours, but he'll be alright. I'll have you back to your house before seven. Please," He pulled the blankets over me, grabbing another pillow and headed for the floor. Without thinking, I grabbed his hand, hoping that he would see in my eyes, though it was one of the most selfish things I'd ever done, I needed him next to me.<br>"You sure?"  
>"Please," He climbed in beside me, pulling me against his chest. He was warm and I would never get enough of it. He rested his head on my shoulder,<br>"I'll set my alarm, for now, just rest. You're okay."  
>"We'll be okay right? All of us, I mean nothing will change?"<br>"Shhh, sleep." I traced tiny circles along her back, and within minutes her chest was rising in an even, slow motion.

My alarm went off all too soon, and part of me, a very large part, wanted to take the phone and slam it up against the wall. Renesmee had rolled over in the last two hours, she was now facing me, her head tucked into my chest. Her eyes were swollen from crying, her lips pouted out every time she took in a breath, but she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and nothing could ever change that. Unable to resist, I pressed my lips into her forehead, lingering there.  
>"Good morning beautiful." Her lips rising at the corners, she whispered,<br>"No," and snuggled further into me. The action warmed me more than I thought was possible and I didn't want to break it. This wasn't the first time I had said goodbye to her. We all survived the first, and together, we'd make it through this.  
>"I don't want to either, but it will be World War all over again if I kidnap you and runaway." She sat up smoothing through her hair.<br>"Can we, can we run away?"  
>"I promise, when I get you back, we can go wherever you want. Just you, me and your family for the rest of time."<p>

We didn't talk on the way to the house; actually we didn't speak after we left his room. As I suspected his father knew I was there the whole time. I hugged him on the way out, not saying anything, unsure if I did that I would be able to hold back the tears. The ride went by too quickly; we were sitting outside my house before I realized it.  
>"Will you come inside?" When I looked up at him he was crying.<br>"Not this time beautiful. I had my time with you and your parents deserve the same moments too. Remember what we said last night, I love you." He pressed his lips to mine gently. He broke the kiss, looking pained.  
>"Go, please" I knew that this was hurting him too, so I all but ran back to the house, not looking back, though I wanted nothing more than to imprint his face into my memory forever…<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

_Hello fanfiction world. I must admit absence has made my heart grow fonder. To be very honest, as I owe the faithful readers that, I contemplated taking the story down. All of the medical drama left me in a very negative space and it took me a while to get over all of that. Instead of deleting the story, I thought stepping away from it until I was ready was best. Renesmee, the characters, myself in a way and all of you deserve an ending- for me to finish what I started. I know much time has elapsed and even if no one reads further, your reviews and enthusiasm helped me more than you know and played a vital role in my decision. Your dedication was amazing and it is to each one of you that I dedicate this new chapter. Thank-you, so very much! _

_Shall we continue?!_

_**Renesmee's POV **_

Every bone in my body was screaming at me, telling me that walking away from this man was wrong. I knew that but I also knew that I couldn't be with him right now and if this adoption doesn't go in my favor, there's a possibility that I will never be able to be with him again. I wiped the last of the tears on my cheek away and pushed through the door.  
>"Renesmee?" I sighed walking towards the voice of my father. Seated at the piano was the father I knew was mine and the man who was being ripped away from me by another man who would pale in comparison.<br>"Yes sir?" He stood and met me in front of the piano. "Please don't be mad at me, I wasn't planning on running, I promise."  
>"I know Renesmee, we are long past those days and I trust you." I stared into his eyes for a long moment, seeing nothing but sincere truth and love.<br>"You trust me," it wasn't a question and the thought made my chest swell with immense pride.  
>"I do," Edward rose from the piano, approaching me, he put one hand on either side of my face.<br>"Now I need to ask you something of great importance. Do you trust me?"  
>"How could I not?" Unsure where he was heading with this, I waited for him to continue.<br>"Then I need you to believe me when I say that I will fight this with every ounce of strength within me. I will not lose you. Stay strong until we get you back where you belong!"

I ascended the stairs in search of my mother, knowing that Mrs. Wells would be here soon and in the event that this all ends badly, I couldn't bear to leave things unsaid.  
>"Mom," I called out to her expecting the answer to come from her bedroom, but the answer came from that of mine.<br>"I'm here," The scene before me broke my resolve to stay strong and almost immediately, tears ran down my cheeks. Bella stood before me folding my clothes into a large suitcase, her face red, as though she was straining greatly to keep everything bottled inside. I approached her carefully and gently, removed an article of clothing from her hands. She turned to face me slowly, the look in her eyes distant and unfocused.  
>"I wanted to make sure you had everything you may need, but I didn't want to pack everything. You're coming back to us I just know it, you have to." I guided her into seated position on the bed, keeping my hand clasped tightly around hers.<br>"Mom, I need to tell you something in case this-" I choked on the words unable to produce them.  
>"Don't say it," I cut her off with my hand. <p>

"Mom you have given me everything I have ever wanted. A life, one with amazing people who fought for me. Love. I didn't know what love was before you and I certainly didn't love myself, much less individuals around me. You've given me faith! Even after all we've been through and years that divided us, we still found a path to each other. I know this will not break us. You've given me a home, you know that don't you? No matter where in the world I am, this, you all, it forever will be my home."

I collapsed in her lap and allowed myself to be overcome by the emotions I could no longer hold at bay. We remained there motionless until a soft rap at the door sent us back spirally into the present. Carlisle entered and said nothing, the look in his eyes confirming that the time had come. Before I realized I had moved, I was met by the unmovable force of his chest. His arms wrapped securely behind my shoulders, as safe and warm as they were, couldn't protect me from the inevitable.  
>"Papa, I love you!" He tenderly kissed the top of my head.<br>"As I do you, my sweet, sweet girl." 

I took one final look at him and released him, following him and my mother down the stairway to not Heaven nor Hell, but a purgatory of uncertainty. As I suspected my family was all waiting at the bottom, a different emotion painting each of their faces: worry, agony, love, fear. I hugged each of them as I passed, unable to speak out of fear that I would lose control. I wanted to assure them that I was going to be okay, so I feigned a small smile and told them I would keep in touch.  
>"Ms. Wells," It came out much curter than I intended, but what was I supposed to say? It certainly was not a good morning. In saying that, I knew this was not her fault or her doing. Like the other members in the room she wished the best for me and had often stood in as the family member when I needed one in years past! <p>

"Hello Renesmee. Before you come with me I would just like to reintegrate a few things: You can remain in contact with your family," the word slipped out and while she blushed, she made no attempt to correct herself, "however visitation will not be granted until permission is given by Mark. Also, as I already told you I would like for you to remain with me until he comes for you. I do not wish to see you back in a home where you have already lost too many of your years. Have you eaten?"

I shook my head, not trusting that anything I produced vocally would not be dripping with a callous, unforgiving tone.  
>"We can stop and pick something up. Are you… Are you ready?"<p>

**NO!**

"I will text you guys as soon as I can, okay? Don't worry I'll be fine." I took one final look at the faces staring back at me and before I could think better of it, picked up my bags and exited the house without looking back!

Pulling out of the driveway, with the house fading as the distance grew I heard the most mournful song of wolves. Their howls, cries bit through my soul like a lance to which there was no anesthetic.


	37. Chapter 37

_ After that chapter's ending I feel as though no words are needed. Let's just jump right back into it, shall we?_

Pulling my sweater hood over my head, I closed my eyes and tried to will myself to sleep. While the short slumber was welcomed, certain images developing were not. Flashes of a face I hadn't thought about in years remained in the center of the internal chaos, Mark. Why was he doing this to me after all of these years? He had his Prodigal Son and I had only just gotten the family and life I deserved, why take it all from me!  
>Truthfully his face was a blur, reconstructed by the bitter taste left in my mouth when he gave me back. I wondered for the years following what our life have been had he have kept me, who I would have grown to be under his nurturing thumb. I wiped that thought clear from my thoughts, I knew if his wife had her way I would have been nothing more than an annoying obligation she had to feed and clothe. I had to wonder though, had Mark stood up for me, stood up to her and proceeded to get a divorce, would we have that ideal father-daughter relationship?<p>

_ My earphones fell from my ears, the power of my running proving too much for them. I smiled at the thought and left them be, I was only about ten yards from my home. In the distance I could see my father through the window, pouring himself a cup of coffee, his glasses halfway down his nose. No matter how many times I told him to straighten them, they remained where they were. I remember one evening during dinner I suggested he get the holders that wrap around his ear and he simply chuckled claiming that he was not quite the old man I suspected him to be.  
>"Hey Dad!" I ran in place for a few seconds checking the timer around my wrist.<br>"Hi sweetheart, good run?" He handed me a glass of water he had ready on the counter, what can I say we had done this routine for as long as I could remember.  
>"Yeah! I cut my time down by a second and I wasn't nearly as tired as I was a month ago." He was shaking his head at me, a gently smile illuminating his face. "What are you thinking about, hm?"<br>"Nothing. I just couldn't think of a time when you didn't run. It's your escape, it always has been."  
>"You look like you're all dressed for work. I thought you were taking the day off." He came over and kissed the top of my head to which he then feigned a disgusted face, I know I must not have smelled like a basket of roses.<br>"I was but I just got an emergency call. It should only take a few hours. I know we were-" I waved my hand through the air,  
>"Don't worry about it. We have to eat don't we?"<br>"You're more understanding than I deserve. I know our time together has been a bit scarce lately, with me picking up the second job."_

_Dad had to get a second job after the divorce. She got the house and while they share custody, their son stays with her more time than not. It was clear she didn't want anything to do with me so he has full custody and we got ourselves a nice three bedroom condo. I'm sorry he had to pick up another job and there have been many a time when I offered to get a part time job to help ease the load, but he was always quite stern when he told me he wants my focus to be on nothing but my academics.  
>"Did you have any cravings, I can prepare dinner while you're out."<br>"No, but hey the neighbors next door who just moved in this week, go reach out to them and see if they want to join us okay? Got to run" He kissed me and bolted out the door,  
>"Dad!" By the time I got to the door he had just turned around in time for me to hand him the car keys.<br>"You're a lifesaver, okay take two!" _

_ Before scaring off the neighbors with my wild look and ripe smell, I hopped in the shower to clean up before walking across the yard that looked very much like it was still in transition. I didn't see anyone but I could hear a male's voice yelling out orders on where to put this and that. Figuring that I didn't want to walk into a war zone I stood outside of the door and called inside.  
>"Hello? My name is Renesmee, I'm one of your neighbors and,"<br>"Door!" The same voice called out to someone, his voice loud enough to wake up the neighborhood. Within seconds…  
>"Hi. Sorry about that." He smiled, extending his hand, "I'm Jacob and you are?"<br>Running my hands through my hair I accepted his hand, "Sorry, Renesmee. I live next door."  
>"Renesmee?" His eyes danced as his tongue tried to wrap itself around my complex name.<br>"Renesmee," He said it more confidently this time. _

"Renesmee, can you hear me?" I slowly became more aware of my surroundings, a single tear rolling down my cheek as I remembered Jacob so keenly.  
>"Sorry, I must have dozed off," I shook the sleep from my head and observed my surroundings.<br>"It's okay dear. I just wanted to know how hungry you were, if you wanted to stop here or I could make us something when we get to my home."

I suddenly felt as though someone had abruptly taken my stomach right from me, the restaurant she was referring to was where mom had taken me the first day.  
>"I'm not so hungry that I couldn't wait a little while. If its okay, I'd like to just eat with you later, I'm really tired."<br>"That's understandable. Okay then, if you're sure." She continued driving and for the time remaining I tried to remain in control of the feelings threatening to overspill. The uncertainty of tomorrow weighed heavily on my mind but I hoped that my solace tonight would be found in the arms of my loved ones, the arms of Jacob, even if it was merely in my dreams.

_Alright guys, I'm going to try and get a new chapter up every other day or so to make up for my long absence. As always, please, please R&R  
><em> 

_TGL _


	38. Chapter 38

_ A big thank you to the reviewers, to those who have alerted, marked it as a favorite and recommended it to others! You have no idea how much you all make my day, so this next chapter is for all of you! _

To say I was in a daze when we pulled into what I assumed was Ms. Wells' residence, would be putting it mildly. I could hear her speaking to me, giving me a tour of her home but my mind was a universe away with the people I feared I'd never be with again. I took my belongings up to the room I'd be spending who knows how much time in, needing to put a little space between her and I. Logically, I knew she was not the root of my predicament but I needed apunching bag, one who would absorb my blows without delivering retaliation.  
>Closing the door with more force than I intended, I reached for my phone and sat on the bed. I knew I was pouring vinegar on a fresh wound, maybe I was a masochist, but I needed this. I couldn't understand how the source of such intense pain could also be its own remedy. The dial hadn't reached its second tone before I received the answer I needed. <p>

"Nessie?" The smooth, velvet like texture of his voice calmed me instantly, as though injected with a sedative.  
>"Yeah, it's me, hi Jake."<br>"Are you okay, I didn't think I'd be hearing from you so soon. Not that I'm complaining!"  
>"Oh," I feigned an exasperated sigh, "because it sounds as if you were for a second." When he started stumbling over his words I couldn't keep up the charade. "Jacob I was only teasing you."<br>"You think you're funny huh?"  
>"Not in the slightest." We were both silent for a moment and I contemplated hanging up the phone.<br>"Ness I miss you."  
>"Aw, I've only been gone a few hours softy," I tried to make light of the situation for us both, but I was failing miserably.<br>"Those few hours have felt more like an eternity to me baby."

I felt tears sting my eyes and knew I had to end this before I lost control.

"I just wanted to call you and let you know I was okay and getting settled, but I should-" I cleared my throat trying to choke the emotion back, "get going."  
>"No, please just a few more minutes!" I didn't think my heart was capable of breaking more than it already was, I was wrong.<br>"I will text you later. I miss you Jake."  
>"I love you Ness."<p>

I disconnected without answering. Holding the phone to my chest I brought my knees to my chest and cried. I pulled myself together after a while and made my way downstairs. Ms. Wells was in the kitchen tearing through it as though she were on fire.  
>"You okay in here?" She dropped the pot she was holding, not aware that I had entered the kitchen.<br>"Oh Renesmee, did I wake up? I'm sorry I was just trying to get dinner ready." I had to smile  
>because she looked as though she had been through a war. Her usually well-kept hair was standing up in each direction, her blond curls escaping the bobby pins. Her face was flushed, as though she had just run a marathon.<br>"Do you need some help, what exactly are you trying to do?"  
>"Oh, I was just looking for something to put together for dinner. Did you want anything specific?"<p>

I took a peek around the countertops, truly, I had no idea what she intended to make with baking soda, flour and one egg. I bit back a little laugh, not wanting to hurt her feelings.  
>"Would it be okay if we ordered a pizza? I remember when we had our appointments,"<br>"We would order pizza and half of it would end up on your shirt." She laughed lightly, "I'm sure glad I wasn't the one doing your laundry." 

A half hour later we were enjoying pizza, watching reruns of I Love Lucy. There wasn't much conversation but for the moment, I was okay with that. Her phone rang, she looked at the caller I.D, before telling me she was taking it into the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later, looking defeated.  
>"Okay, what's on your mind? I know that sigh."<br>"I'm just tired."  
>"You're a terrible liar and I know you better than that." She reached to squeeze my hand.<br>"That was Mark, he was asking when he could come and see you. "  
>"That bothers you?" I mean she knew what this situation entailed, it shouldn't come as a shock to her.<br>"The fact that you are in this situation bothers me Renesmee. I have known you for most of your life and I love you. With you, I have a hard time keeping a clear, defined line of business and personal life. I should have passed this case to a colleague,"  
>"No, I need you-"<br>"But I just couldn't. You haven't had the privilege of consistency in much of your life, and I couldn't do to you what others have, by walking away."  
>"So what did Mark say?"<br>"He would like to meet for breakfast and then, if you're comfortable, take you out for a few hours."  
>"He wants to get to know me."<br>"If this doesn't go the way we- you want it to, he doesn't want you to reenter his home in fear. He feels if you were to spend time with him before that happens, it would be less scary for you."  
>"That's considerate and accurate. Do you… Do you know anything about him?"<br>"I haven't seen or heard from him in many, many years Renesmee. I do know that he is no longer married but beyond that, I'm afraid I'm not much help."

A yawn escaped me. After picking up dinner I told her I should probably be heading to bed soon, tomorrow would be an interesting day. As I rounded the corner I bit my lip, hesitating.

"Ms. Wells, you're a good judge of character. What did you first think of him, all those years back?" She looked at me, her eyes weary. 

"The man I met was mourning the loss of a child Renesmee. He was a broken man who I believe was initially looking for a band aid for his shattered heart. However, I knew immediately upon your first meeting, he loved you the second you looked at him with those big, beautiful eyes. He visited you for weeks before bringing you into his home. Each day, you smiled more and more at him and with every passing second I began to see the light reenter his eyes. You saved him Renesmee and you may not want to hear this, but I do believe he stills loves you. It is not my call, but I do believe without a shadow of a doubt, he will love, protect and provide for you. Whatever direction this takes, you went from having just me in your corner, to having two families who love you more than anything in the world. It may not seem like it right now, but you are much luckier than the peers you grew up with."

I nodded my head in silent agreement. Tonight, while still scared and hesitant, I let her words wrap around me just as securely as the quilt I was under. All I ever wanted growing up was someone to love and care for me. I was now lucky enough to have that, in more people than I could have ever imagined. What would be was out of my control. I couldn't control what was happening, but I promised then, as my eyes were closing, that I would keep my heart and eyes open.


	39. Chapter 39

_ I just noticed something; I am officially over 200 reviews! Wow, I didn't have any expectations going in, but let me assure you the response has far exceeded anything I would have set for myself. I also want to give a shout out to jbarbosa12 for the reviewing spree. Let see what this Mark character is all about and where that leaves our leading lady, Renesmee. _

Waking up, I realized I felt a sense of peace that I haven't experienced in quite a long time. I was still extremely apprehensive but the tether around my chest, restricting my breathing, was no longer there. There was something freeing about letting go of those circumstances out of your hands and just taking every situation as they are first presented to you. I smiled at my revelation, remembering that I had a very similar conversation with Seth only months before. I pulled my hair back in a tight ponytail and dressed in something I could be comfortably chic in… oh boy had my aunt rubbed off on me. I debated calling my family before the meeting, but I knew Mrs. Wells would have told them and I didn't want focus on them, missing them, keeping my head as clear, open and focused as possible. The aroma of coffee invaded my nostrils before I was even half way down the stairs. Mrs. Wells looked to be making a cup for herself, her demeanor and garb conveying unapologetic professionalism, she meant business for this meeting and I knew I was safe.  
>"Good morning," She looked at me with a gentle smile. Handing me a cup she lightly squeezed the other.<br>"Good morning Renesmee. I see you are ready. We're to meet him in just under an hour; how are you feeling?"  
>"Strangely enough, content. Is that a normal reaction?"<br>"You've never quite fit into the normal mold dear; we all deal with things differently. Whatever your reaction, I am proud of the woman you've become."  
>"What happens now?"<br>"We wait until it is time to go meet for lunch, for now I want you to continue breathing."

As we reversed out of her driveway, my calm demeanor quickly melted away. I had become a nervous wreck, understandably, and had asked multiple times for her to turn the car around in those fifteen minutes.  
>"I'm sorry Renesmee, but I have to bring you to him. You know what," She smiled though she didn't take her eyes off of the road, "Why don't you call Jacob." I looked at her questionably.<br>"I didn't know if I could."  
>"Renesmee you are free to speak with your family I just don't have the authority to authorize a meeting. Go ahead now; call him while you still have a few moments".<br>In that moment I couldn't have been more thankful for any other individual in my life. I thought perhaps, after the fourth ring, I wasn't going to be able to speak with him and was ready to let anxiety push forward those tears I was working so hard to control.  
>"Hello?" came the breathy voice of a female I couldn't quickly place.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry I was trying to reach Jacob. I must have-"  
>"Renesmee, I've been thinking about you. It's Emily. Hold on let me get him." I had to laugh when I heard a shrill yell telling Jacob to bring his "ass over here". <p>

"Ness, how are you baby?"  
>"I'm better now. I needed to talk to you, even if it's only for a moment." I didn't have to be in front of him to know that there was a smile on his face, I just knew it… I felt it.<br>"Where are you?"  
>"I'm going to meet Mark this morning, with Mrs. Wells."<br>"Everything will be okay, baby. I know you, so you keep those tears under control. I am right there with you."  
>"Jacob you're too far away," my voice waivered, despite the control I was trying to maintain.<br>"Do you trust me Renesmee?"  
>"Yes, yes of course I do! You know that!" <p>

"Then believe me when I tell you, distance has never deterred me when it comes to you: I have been supporting you, loving you, carrying you with me every day since I _first_ meet you. I am with you in ways you can't even imagine. When you feel overwhelmed, sad, just close your eyes for one second and take a breath. Without even thinking about it, you will feel me: my arms around you, keeping you safe. My scent filling you to your soul, consuming you. The warmth of my body, mirrored in my eyes, you know to be your home. Until I can see you again baby, this is what I want, need, you to remember. Can you do that for me?"  
>"I will Jake. I love you."<br>"Ditto. Text me later if you can and remember, I'm there, where else would I be, you're my home."

I disconnected the call right as we were pulling into the parking lot. As she shut off the engine I took in one very deep breath, a breath that entered through my nose and travelled through to every inch of my body. I could do this, I knew that now.

"Renesmee?"  
>"I'm ready."<p>

Hand in hand we walked into the restaurant, asking to be shown to our table. The waitress informed us the other party had arrived and was waiting for us. She led us towards the back, a booth that gave the luxury of privacy and, as a result of the window, a very bright and warm atmosphere. I didn't believe in signs, but as the sunshine caressed my cheek, I realized that things may not have been as dark as I painted them to be. She stopped in front of the booth asking about our beverages and I answered as my gaze shifted to the man awaiting us. He stood gracefully and extended his hand towards me.  
>"Good morning Renesmee, it is a pleasure to see you again."<p>

_Alright guys, you can guess what's next. Until I have the chance to update again, hit that button below and leave me your thoughts! _

_TGL_


	40. Chapter 40

I looked into the eyes of the stranger who spoke to me, and just like that time froze; no one and nothing mattered to me in that instant. My solitary focus was the man with whom I would potentially be spending my life with. His eyes were of a hazel color, gold flecks reflecting in the sun, barely visible. His once darkened hair, while holding its base, was now salt and peppered. His face clean shaven spoke to youth, yet the light crow's feet acknowledged life's hardships: A failed marriage, a now teenaged son, to what else I suppose only time would tell. It was hard for me to recollect the man I met so many years ago, but the gentle smile that touched his lips, and the eyes, honest and kind, were those of someone I couldn't forget. 

Ms. Wells' elbow brushed my side pulling me from my inspection. "Hello," I admit, it wasn't the smoothest line or delivery and nerves shot my voice an octave higher than normal but his smile widened as he stood. He extended his hand to her before addressing me.  
>"Ms. Wells I presume."<br>"You're correct, nice to see you again Mark. You look well." He chuckled,  
>"Time could have been crueler, I suppose." The laugh hadn't reached his eyes however and I knew that while it could have been worse, it could have been better as well.<br>"Renesmee, well you're certainly not the little girl I remember." He extended his hand, upon taking it I noticed no wedding band.  
>"It happens to the best of us." He was uncomfortable, though hiding it relatively well. "You know, I'm just as nervous as you are so there's no need to worry. Breathe, in and out."<p>

Ms, Wells released a laugh before she was able to regain her composure. Mark seemed stunned momentarily before laughing right along with her.  
>"Shall we be seated?"<p>

Much to my surprise, his as well judging by the elation in his eyes, I opted to sit beside him as oppose to across from him, receiving a nod of approval from her. The first few minutes were spent in a comfortable silence, each of us reviewing the menu before our waitress returned with our drinks. I found myself sneaking glances at him through semi closed lashes and my hair. I deduced in his younger years he must have been quite handsome, though now he was not less so, merely more distinguished. I was unsure how to break the ice so I looked up for help. She shook her head slightly, allowing him the chance to initiate conversation, he did but it was fifteen minutes later.  
>"Renesmee, I was hoping you'd allow me to take you out for a little while after our meal. Perhaps go pick up ice cream, if you like it that is, and go sit down and talk."<br>"Ms. Wells," I looked at her for permission and opinion.  
>"I have no problem with that, but rest assured Renesmee, that decision is yours and yours alone."<br>"I suppose that would be okay," He seemed relieved though I realized my answer wasn't necessarily optimistic. "I mean I'd love to spend that time to get to know you better, as you said it has been a long time. If you'd please excuse me."

I rose from the table and allowed myself a few minutes to breathe. It certainly wasn't as awkward as I had anticipated. I was hopeful that perhaps I was overly concerned on all fronts and this would be okay.

**~ Back at the table ~**

"Ms. Wells may I speak frankly with you?"  
>"I wish you would." <p>

"You certainly know her much better than I. How is she doing with all of this? It is among your priorities to ensure the safety and wellbeing of those under you. Am I railroading progress she has made? Am I wrong for wanting a chance to get to know her?"

"I will answer as much as I can in my professional opinion. How is she doing with this? As well as can be expected of her. She has never truly had security," His eyes lowered to the table, knowing all too well that he had been a part of those who had added to her sense of abandonment, "and she believed she had it with her family, the family she was with. She saw forever with them, needless to say this has changed that. She is scared, but I truly feel she is open to you as a possibility. I implore you however, to have patience, and an abundance in it. Under the prior families' roof, she truly has made the most remarkable progress: She is more self-assured, to see her confidence grow is heartwarming. She still has a ways to go in certain areas, however I have no doubt that she will indeed reach them, under someone who will nurture it, encourage the growth. I do not believe you are 'railroading' her but I would be remise if I didn't warn you. Just as her previous household, you must give her the time to open up to you, on her terms. If you force her, she will shut down." She paused and took a moment to wipe her eyes gently, "That was my professional opinion, but if you will allow me to give you my personal opinion, please, please take care of her. She is a client who means so much to me. I know our relationship has perhaps crossed boundaries, but I have been there for her when she believed she had no one and I needed her as much as she did me."

"I can make you no promises and I cannot ask you to forgive or forget my past transgression, but I will do my best to be the best that I can be for her. Truly that is speaking prematurely though. The control is hers right now, I just don't know that she sees that."

Until Renesmee returned to the table, they discussed smaller logistics that he would make Renesmee aware of. Enough time had passed that they both grew a bit concerned about her, but she returned moments after they had concluded their conversation.

"Sorry about that, I just needed a moment. Ms. Wells, may you put your number in my phone. I will call you when we're finished."  
>"Actually, Ms. Wells if you are comfortable, I will bring her back to you." The statement sounded more like a question.<br>"That should be okay. Enjoy yourselves. Renesmee, just send me a text to check in every once in a while."

I nodded, hugging her before I followed him outside. He led me to a black BMW, opening my door for me. The minutes following our departure were too, spent in silence. I had a difficult time determining if he was a man of very few words or I, this situation, intimidated him that much. I wasn't entirely comfortable with the silence, I thought though if I allowed him time to collect himself and his thoughts, conversation may come eventually and delivered in a much smoother manner. After ten more minutes however, I caved and initiated.  
>"Mark, how is your son?" He turned towards me slightly, slightly taken aback that I would even ask.<br>"He's well. You know, the typical eighteen-year-old. He spends the weekends with me, well he's supposed to. I mainly pass him as he's on the way out or I see him for dinner. When he's not busy with school, his friends or girlfriend, he spends a lot of time at the garage a few miles from the house." Okay, so he was quite talkative. Regardless of the divorce, he loves his son very much. The light in his eyes, the enthusiasm wouldn't suggest anything less.  
>"What does he do in the garage?"<br>"He really enjoys the repair aspect, but he would work on anything really." He laughed so suddenly, even I turned my head to him. "You know most nights he comes home, I cannot even recognize him. He is generally covered head to toe in grease and grime."

_ "Jacob, you in here?" Moments later he materialized seemingly out of thin air.  
>"Hey Ness, what are you doing here?" He came over to hug me before I all but ran out of his reach.<br>"Oh no, no you don't you little grease monkey. Stay away from me, you're a mess." He apparently did not pick up on my seriousness, truly he was covered in oil, and I wasn't sure how he wasn't sliding all over the floor. My attempts to evade his embrace, however, eventually turned into a game of chase and unfortunately, I was not as fast as he. Minutes later, I too was covered in grease and his kisses only served to spread it over my face. I was beginning to think he didn't want to kiss me as much as he wanted to get me dirty. I tried to scowl at him but he was giving me the cutest of puppy eyes and, yes you guessed it, I caved. Throwing his arm around my shoulder he led me to a fresh pair of clothes.  
>"And Ness, I'm not a 'monkey' I'm a wolf." My eyebrows shot up, enthusiastically, awaiting this explanation, I had no doubt it would be a humorous one.<br>"Monkeys are funny-"  
>"You're funny,"<br>"Stinky and hairy. A wolf however, protective, strong, one who would do anything for their mates, their family, their pack." I took a moment to contemplate that, realizing he may have had a point, as much I didn't want to admit it.  
>"Okay, you're my wolf then." He smiled, his mischievous eyes conveying something I couldn't pick up on. He kissed my forehead,<br>"I am __your__ wolf, and don't you forget that." _

I shook head, pulling myself away from that memory. "Will I get the opportunity to see him? What does he think about all of this?"  
>"You will see him, he'll make sure of that. He's quite excited you're coming actually. He hopes you both can hit it off. Truthfully. I think he's just excited to not have to deal with my presence all the time. I'm 'old and boring' you know?"<br>"Well everyone gets older," I smiled slightly but hid it, "anyway, old or not, I'm the one you're taking to go get ice cream, so I think you're pretty cool."  
>"I think you're pretty great too Renesmee." Before I realized what I was saying, <p>

"I think we're going to be okay,"

slipped out and I had no desire to take it back. Whether together or alone in separate households, I believed whole heartedly that I, he, _WE_ would be okay.


	41. Chapter 41

_It never ceases to amaze me how comforting it is to be at my computer writing, no matter how much time elapses. I apologize for the delay… if someone can suggest a "How to" on managing school, life, work, well I would very keenly take notes. I hope that I can get back into the swing of things, I've missed these characters. Shall we continue?_

_**Mark's POV**_

I can't exactly pinpoint when my skin stopped prickling, when my palms stopped sweating or when my breathing, each intake, stopped being acutely painful; but they had and that was the most important. After countless seconds, endless minutes morphing together into hours and years, I had the privilege, the luck to be reunited with the incredible young woman sitting beside me. She was smiling, her head slightly laying against the window, her hair blowing in long curls around her face. Looking more closely for a second, the smile, while genuine, hadn't reached her eyes.  
>I couldn't quite explain it, physically she was here with me, and emotionally she seemed to be thousands of miles away. I don't believe she is yet aware of how deceitful her eyes are to her: the outer shell nothing but strength and resilience, her eyes however, proof that she is indeed human. She feels, she bleeds and right now she is deeply hurt and scared… all because of me. Was I being selfish? Did she need to be with me? NO. Does she want to be with me? PERHAPS, but not if her previous family is still an option. I love her and I need her, but that doesn't give me the right to uproot her. What have I done?<p>

"Mark," her hand lay on my shoulder, a look of confusion and worry on her face, "Your phone is ringing," I shook my head gently, smiling as to not concern her.  
>"Can you have a look at the ID for me?" She reached into the dash and a look of recognition flashed in her eyes.<br>"Ethan… your son. Go on, answer it." I didn't believe she would remember my son, much less his name.  
>"Hey son, you're on speaker."<br>"What's up Dad, everything okay?" He was hesitating slightly.  
>"Everything is well. I'm actually in the car with Renesmee, she and I had just finished with lunch and went for some ice cream." The groan that came through the speakers made me laugh slightly.<br>"Dad, don't bore her to tears before I even get to see her again, seriously. I love you and all but really… you have to admit,"  
>"Nerdy, I know, I know. You never pass up the opportunity to remind your old man that I'm not cool."<p>

"Hi Ethan, don't hate on my ice cream date, you're just jealous!" I looked over at her just in time to see that a playful wink, thank goodness, reinforcement.  
>"Ha, you wish Renesmee. Is dad taking you back to your, uh, case worker?"<br>"That was the plan," Silence took hostage of the car for a few moments, thoughts suspended, waiting for someone to make the move.

"I was really hoping I'd get to see you soon. If that would be okay with you, not awkward. I mean I know you've had a long day."

I knew my son, I could hear the hesitation, the vulnerability, the concern and consideration. I'm also quite certain that if he were standing near me, I would have witnessed one of his patented hands through the hair motion. A sign of nerves or agitation. I mouthed "I'm sorry" to Renesmee, realizing that that declaration could put her in a position where she would feel obligated to see him. This was a delicate situation and I needed to protect all parties involved, mainly my two children… mine.

"Son, we've all had a long day. You've been at work so I know you're tired and, if I may assume, I'm sure Renesmee is feeling quite the same at this moment. We'll get together soon, I promise I will try and make this happen."  
>"I can't promise anything tonight Ethan. When your dad drops me off to Ms. Wells I will ask her if maybe we can all go out to dinner tonight, tomorrow maybe? Did you have any plans-"<br>"I'm free tonight. Dad send me a text when you drop her off, let me know if I have to get showered up and where I need to go if we can all meet up."

I was completely dumbfounded. What did I just miss? Taking a few minutes to collect my thoughts, I remained quiet for the remainder of the drive. We pulled into the driveway far too soon and I exited, opening her door for her. A few moments later Ms. Wells joined us outside, a small wave towards Renesmee upon seeing her.  
>"Welcome back guys. Renesmee how was your afternoon?"<br>"I enjoyed myself. I have a question for you though."  
>"I'm listening,"<br>"I spoke with Ethan. He, I was wondering if it would okay or even allowed for us to meet up for dinner? With you and Mark, of course."

I looked at her, hoping that she would see that this wasn't something of my doing. Something I wanted, absolutely, but I wasn't forcing a hand on this. We had spoken only hours prior about the importance of patience, of time and I didn't want her to believe that I had disregarded her words so quickly.  
>"I'm sure we can arrange something, dear. Why don't you head on it and I will join you in a few moments." She nodded her head and turned for the door. I couldn't explain why my heart and stomach dropped a bit. She turned her head slightly, before entering the door.<p>

"Mark, thank you for today. We'll see you soon I suspect." I smiled at her and offered her a little wave, knowing that any words that passed my lips would be sorely insignificant.

"Well, that seemed to go better than we expected. How did you enjoy your afternoon?" her question, though asked evenly, had an undertone of authority and scrutiny.  
>"I believe she had a good day, I know I certainly did. I promise you, I did not try to arrange this meeting, it wasn't a suggestion that passed my lips. He was on speakerphone and the two struck up a conversation that lead to that. I remember what you said and I wouldn't push her, especially knowing it could have a completely adverse reaction."<br>"It's alright, I trust you. Don't worry. If she wants this meeting, I do think we should make it happen. A mutual location, the support for her in me and your son in you. They need to be able to nurture a relationship if they are to become siblings, as I'm sure you understand."

We concluded the conversation with a time and location, leaving me to go home and freshen up. In a couple of hours we'd all meet up and for the first time in too long I would see my family together, hopefully a precursor of things to come.

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm hoping the next will be up soon, now go ahead and click that button below and tell me what you thought. Sweet dreams._

_TGL_


End file.
